My Lunatic Girl
by bookwormfanatic
Summary: COMPLETE! Finished! All I wanted was to pass school and get away from home. I didn't really want Embry Call's attention; I was never going to settle down because I didn't believe in love and I certainly did not believe in werewolves. Now, will someone please tell him to take a hint? Rated T for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**"You are not a beautiful, unique snowflake... This is your life, and it's ending one minute at a time."**

~ Chuck Palahniuk

It's a bit funny to think about myself back in school. I was one of those girls, the smart but sarcastic girls. I was one of those people who hated people in general. My parents, my brothers, everyone. I had a few acquaints here and there, but only to sit with at the table at lunch or to copy homework from. Despite the fact that I made no small talk, they put up with me. God knows why.

People wondered why I was the way I was. Was it because I was abused? Or was I raped? They wondered if I had a problem mentally. My parents even sent me to different shrinks in the hope that I would be 'cured'.

My two elder brothers had steered clear of me, I did think that Quil was scared of me. It satisfied me every time he flinched when I spoke to him. Oh, and the other one died when I was around thirteen and that sucked because he was the only person I really cared about.

Anyway, let's not dwell on the bad things.

It was pretty simple why I was the was I was. Humanity was evil. People were cruel. Relationships were fake. Life was short. We were all just living for the sake of it.

Mainly I just liked the peace and quiet. I liked being in my own company and I liked being different. I liked catching someone's eye and staring them down until they felt self-conscious. I liked creeping people out. Unlike most people, I could admit that I was evil. I accepted and embraced my innate cruelty.

Yes, I was so insane that I was sane. Or perhaps I wasn't. Surely if I was insane I wouldn't know it.

I was Faye Atera, the biggest freak in high school. I was proud of it.

The average student steered clear of me unless they were also as crazy as me. I considered the sanity of Kim Conweller and Mia Call as they gushed to me the sexiness of Jared Thail. It was times like this that I felt like expressing an emotion on my mostly blank face. I wished to convey my disgust but my sadism didn't allow me to.

I stared at them with the only expression I was capable of; boredom.

Kim's smile faltered a little but she looked towards Mia again.

"I still can't believe he talked to me today." Kim sighed, happily. "He stared at me like he thought I was pretty."

Mia's look of annoyance was proof to me that relationships were fake. I wasn't an expert, but surely one should be happy that her best friend had finally done something about her very stupid crush. Hmm, perhaps I was wrong. What did I know about relationships anyway? I refused to form any.

I zoned out again as Kim began her tirade.

The washed out walls of the cafeteria sure looked dirty. Even dirtier than the plates, which was a feat. Perhaps I should bring lunch from home. Ah, that equates effort and effort is not my strength. I shall continue poisoning myself with cafeteria food. Life is short anyway.

I heard excited whispers and looked at Kim and Mia, who were looking at a beaming Thail. Kim waved at the object of her fascination, who looked as though he was equally as fascinated with her. Oh joy, more public displays of affection are on the way. However, Thail did not kiss her, but simply lowered his very full plate on the table and sat in between Kim and I.

He smiled around the table at Mia and I, before turning back To Kim. It seemed he couldn't keep his eyes off her. His eyes flickered to as though it pained him to look away for longer than five seconds. Truthfully, I thought it was a little creepy.

He thought he could creep us out, did he? Well, he was wrong. The Creepy Factor (spin-off from X Factor - what? It wouldn't work as Creepy Idol.) was just beginning.

Kim began introducing us to him. It was a pointless exercise since he didn't look at who was Mia and who was Faye. Kim giggled at him, twirling her hair around her finger. She looked immensely flattered. Mia, on the other hand, had a sour expression on her face.

"Oh, Jared..." Kim burst into a fit of ridiculous giggles.

Jared smiled widely. "So, Saturday at seven?"

I assumed they planned a date. Hmm, I wonder if they will stare at each other and giggle throughout the whole date. They seemed to have spent five minutes attempting to schedule a single date, but had done just that.

I looked at my watch again. A short snort sounded from next to me. Glancing at an amused Mia, I clattered my fork back on to the plate and stood up. Mia stood up, too. I gave her a blank look (of course) and prayed that she wasn't following me.

"Oh, are you guys leaving?" Kim finally noticed us again.

I made a noise at the back of my throat and stalked off. I could feel the awkwardness that Kim was feeling as I walked off. Excellent.

I also left my plate for them to pick up. Extra points. Ah, the satisfaction of being a bitch.

Mia followed me like a puppy out the cafeteria. I glanced back, annoyance growing. I forced to keep it down, I did not want to express it after all. I sped up instead, trying to lose her.

She didn't take the hint and only walked faster.

I sighed, heavily and gave up. Walking to my locker, a tall guy cut me off. I ignored him instead of giving him a cold stare and opened my locker.

Mia leaned against the locker next to mine and began tittering about something that I was not listening to. She didn't noticed and spoke non-stop. I simply grabbed the books I needed and slammed the door shut, which to my joy, made Mia jump.

I chuckled a little and walked away. Mia followed me again.

I growled and clenched my hands into fists. Calm down. Calm down.

I ducked into my classroom the next time I got the chance, despite the fact that I was early.

Out of most humans, teenagers (except for me) irritated me the most. They were the most annoying, conformist, boring group of people I had ever had the misfortune of interacting with. I could think of nothing worse than being forced to converse with a teenage boy who trying hard to stare down my top.

I had no idea what his name was but I knew one thing; he was a total screw-up. He was those 'bad-guy' types who flunked school just to look cool. He had a lip ring and he thought it looked cool.

I looked to the teacher as he ordered me to talk to the boy. I mean, give me a break, teacher, you don't want to even look at this guy, but you expect me to work with him. You're setting me up for failure, I will disintegrate, I will die.

I am ashamed at the last thought. My motto, after all, was "life was short".

Anyway, teachers were also a big torture for me. They made me do homework, they made me do assignments, they forced me to talk to these losers. I hate teachers. I hate everyone.

Sighing deeply, I looked sharply at Lip-ring boy. "I suppose you won't try to help me."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm not a nerd doesn't mean I don't try in school."

"Interesting," I said, sarcastically. "Tell me more."

"I'm being serious." He continued. "I want to go to Harvard."

I put my head to the side, bemused. Perhaps there was more to Lip-ring boy than meets the eye.

"Why do you dress like a moron?" I said, suddenly. I was very curious to know about his peculiar dress sense. Perhaps I could study his type of species a lot more closely.

Lip-ring boy looked taken-aback. I also felt a bit alarmed that he didn't know how ridiculous he looked. Had no one ever told him? He had quite handsome features, perhaps one of his fake friends had told him he looks good like this so that they could get all the girls. This was also another proof for my conclusion that humanity was cruel.

"I want to stand out." He said after a moment.

"But you belong to a well-known sub culture." I replied. "You've got the hot, bad-guy thing going on. A lot of guys do that, so you don't really stand out."  
He smirked. "You think I'm hot?"

I gave him a blank look. "Humanity truly astounds me."

He looked at me, confused. To him I seemed sarcastic, but I was being genuine, I really did think humans were such a strange species.  
"To me you are nothing but an arrogant, immature high-schooler." I added.

He glared at me. "And, I suppose you're not arrogant."

"I am. But I can admit it." I shrugged. I saw his eyes narrow and added, "There's no point in being offended. I just state the facts. I'm a factual person, you see."

I heard a chuckle behind me. I didn't turn around.

I knew that it was Embry Call who was sat behind me. The only person who I could tolerate in this school was Embry Call. He didn't seem like a self obessessed high-schooler like most were, he seemed to be on the same level of intelligence as myself and he was a quiet observer like I was.

He was a close friend of my brother Quil. I'd hear Call, my brother and Jacob Black downstairs playing their pointless games. Call always made an effort to speak to me even though I ignored him.

Lip-ring boy sighed. "What's your name, loud-mouth?"

"Faye Atera."

"I'm Jordon Uley."

"Ah, you're related to the mysterious leader of the cult group."

I heard Call shuffle around behind me, clearly uneasy. Result.

"He's my cousin."

I noticed Uley's eyes begin to glance at my boobs again so I retreated to the safe haven of my mind. I knew I had big breasts, but they were well hidden in my T-shirt, or at least I thought so. What a shame that he was so coarse, I was finding the conversation quite amusing.

Once I left the classroom, Uley followed me to my locker. I welcomed it because he was attractive (Yes, I was shallow) and was less annoying than Mia or Kim.

"So, shall we meet up to work on this project?" He asked, attempting to hold my books, but feminist I was, I refused to allow him to take them. "What? I'm just trying to help-"

"No, what you are trying to do is charm me." I shot back. "If you want to get a chance with me act like an asshole."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm a bitch." I replied. "I hear that birds of a feather flock together. Besides acting like asshole should come naturally for you."

"Ha ha." He said, dryly. He glanced behind me and his eyes turned cold.

I followed his gaze and looked at Embry Call.

Embry opened his mouth to speak and then stopped. His eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. He then started gulping as though he was swallowing gallons of water or something. He looked very comical.

I ignored a sniggering Uley and waited while Call recovered. When he did, he beamed at me. I backed away a little at the sight of his shiny teeth. Call held his hand out to grab the books I had. I gave them to him, largely because I was freaked out.

This thought gave me food for thought. I was actually freaked out by something. A miracle.

Uley frowned at me, and I then remembered refusing to let him take my book.

"So." I said to Call. "What's up?"

Call's smile didn't cease, he accidentally pushed Uley out the way and backed me into my locker. Uley shoved him back, but Call didn't move an inch, in fact it seemed as though he hadn't felt a thing. He looked as though he had an urge to pick me around the waist, throw me over his shoulder, run away and have his way with me. All of the above sounded unpleasant to me. Though his eyes were impressive. Hazel with green swirls.

I looked up at Call, expectantly. Surely if he had to take my personal space he should say something. He glanced at my lips and then at my eyes. Suddenly he looked very afraid and he backed away, looking at the ground.

"Um... I..." He started and the bell rang.

"Well, I have to go to lesson." I told them both and rushed off. Relief.

Mother glared at me when I got home. My mother. Oh dear god. My mother was the bane of my existence. I mean, I lived to ruin her life. At least that's what she thought. I didn't really want to make her angry. Not my mother. But, it just happened.

Slight anxiety ran through me as I watched her disapproving face. I shook it off and feined disinterest.

I stalked past her into the kitchen while she ranted to me about how I'd lost my job. She felt the urge to explain every single bit of detail about the phone call. I wished she'd see that I simply didn't give a damn about my stupid job.

I let her see my 'I don't give a damn' face and she began screeching at me.

"Mother, calm down." I sighed, deeply.

She continued to yell at me about 'respect' and 'money' and 'responsibility'. I had respect... For myself. I had money... At least enough for me to live through high school. Once I went off to college, I'd get a job, but right now I wasn't working for my mother's pervert friends. I also had responsibility. I was passing school, I was not smoking, drinking or partying. I was the perfect teen.

Why did my mother always complain? Why was she never happy with me?

"God, woman. You're giving me a headache." I rolled my eyes.

She slapped me. Hard.

At first I didn't feel the pain, but once it came it burned my cheek. My mother gave me a hard stare and stormed out of the kitchen.

She had never slapped either of my brothers. She had never been unhappy with either of them. I was the one who she hated. I was the one she wished she never had. I was a pest.

I had to admit. It hurt knowing how much she didn't want me. Really hurt. But, I would never admit that to anyone.

**AN:**

**Just so everyone knows, I'm not this pessimistic or arrogant or hateful. This is just my character. I don't wish to offend anyone by my story. **

**Anyways, I hope you can enjoy it. What do you guys think of it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I despise the rituals of fake friendship. I wish we could just claw each other's eyes out and call it a day; instead we put on huge radiant smiles and spout compliments until our teeth hurt from the saccharine sweetness of it all" **

― Jody Gehrman, Babe in Boyland

I was not particularly modest or shy at all. I just didn't like dressing up. I didn't like looking pretty.

I was not a tomboy either. I just liked to be comfortable.

However, some people in my life, namely my mother, insisted on giving me a makeover... Anyone who knew me would know that I was not the type of girl to accept a makeover. I was not the type to let makeup touch my face.

However, once my mother threatened to sedate me, I reluctantly allowed myself to be 'transformed'.

How could she expect me to dress nicely? It was against my morals to wear something that made me look good. To me it was ugly, a hideous device designed to attract the male gender and trap them. It was an abomination that I be on show to pervy guys like I was some sort of meat. I refused to be stared at.

Moments later, having thought carefully about my reasons and having analysed them deeply, I had realised that the only reason I didn't dress up is because I didn't like being thought of in any positive way by anyone. I hated being admired by people I thought little of. But, then, if I didn't wear the clothes I'd be being affected by these people. I obviously couldn't not do something because of what other people thought.

I was in a dilemma.

So, I relented.

Shortly afterwards, once I'd been preened and poked to look somewhat feminine-like, I grabbed my leather jacket and zipped it up. If I had to wear make up, the least I could would try to make myself as comfortable as possible. Even if that meant simply wearing a jacket over my close fitted dark jeans and low-cut top.

I glanced in the mirror in the hallway and couldn't help but be surprised. My eyebrows, which hadn't been plucked for so long, were arched neatly. I mentally applauded my mother. I actually appreciated it because, even though I wasn't completely fixated with my appearance, I didn't want my eyebrows looking bushy. Who did.

Moving on. My mother had, very wisely, applied my make up lightly, not over doing anything. My hair was let down in cascades for the first time in years. Previously I'd been either braiding my hair or tying in in a tight, severe bun.

I was quite happy with my appearance overall, meaning I didn't look like an ogre. I had a decent complexion, my hair was alright if styled and my figure was average. I was nothing special appearance-wise, which is the effect I was happy with. I wasn't beautiful enough nor ugly enough to attract unwanted attention.

That is until I met Embry. And, Jordan Uley.

I shook my head to forget that thought and yelled for Quil to come down, who rushed out of the kitchen with a plate of food.

The boy was constantly eating. At breakfast time, he'd eat two full plates stacked up high, while I'd barely finish my cereal. At lunch, he and his freaky friends would fill their plates to size of something an elephant would eat. Perhaps even more than that. Then, he'd come home and eat AGAIN.

His feeding habits were not normal to sat the least.

I sighed, deeply. "Can you not eat for five minutes?"

Quil looked at me with a mixture of incredulity and innocence. "But, I-"

I'd never talked to him much, but he'd always shake like a jelly when I did. He was older than me! Ok, I may have freaked him out a little when we were kids. You know, the usual. Chasing him round the house with a knife. Everyone does that, right? At the time I thought it was hysterical the way he screamed. Ah, good times, good times.

Or perhaps he was just angry. He'd react like that whenever someone finished my mother's homemade cookies too.

"Just hurry up." I cut him off and flung open the door.

We lived in a pretty good neighbourhood. You know, the picket fence and the neatly cut grass and plants my mother had planted to have an advantage over Mrs Wright from across the road. My mother says it's a hobby, but we all know better.

I remember one night my eldest brother, Ian and I had pranked Mrs Wright on my tenth birthday. I'd come up with the idea to spread blood (from meat - don't worry!) all over her car windows as well as have a blood trail leading to the garage door to make it seem like someone had been murdered in the garage. My brother, in his immaturity, even at fourteen, decided it would be funny to put dog crap in the front car seats.

Needless to say, we got our dear mother's approval.

"Young lady, get back here. Now!" My mother ordered.

I groaned and that moment of gratitude was quickly forgotten.

Ten minutes later, after having given me a long lecture about how to act appropriately around the elders and the 'pack', my mother finally let me leave.

I cursed at my mother in my head as I left the house with my sniggering brother. I slapped him over the back of his head. Quil froze and his hands started trembling. Trembling with fear... or anger.

On the car journey, I thought up ways to avoid both Mia and Embry. I didn't bother to think about avoiding the others, because let's face it, if I was to avoid any more people, I would be hanging out in the forest, where, hopefully the only creatures that lived there, did not speak.

Turning up at the bonfire, Quil immediately went to look for the little girl he worshipped. It worried me a little that he should be so ... obsessed. Ha. Worried... I didn't get worried. I didn't care about anyone. Not a single person.

Nonetheless, I couldn't help but send a disapproving glance his way. Quil, of course, didn't notice. Typical.

I glanced around at the gathering. I noticed Quil Atera III, or more commonly known as 'Old Quil'. Our crazy grandfather, who pretty much replaced our father, who'd died during a storm at sea along with my brother, Ian. But, I was fond of Old Quil, and apart for him and my eldest brother, I didn't find enjoyment in many people's company.

I grimaced at Old Quil, who gave me a quick wink and continued to talk to Sam Uley, the leader of my brother and his friends.

Whilst glancing around, I unintentionally caught Kim's eyes. She was sat looking very cosy by Jared. I sighed with relief that Mia wasn't with them. I even did a victory dance, though with a deadbeat expression (I know that by now you realise that this a recurring theme). Unfortunately, my joy was short-lived.

"Hi, Faye."

I slowly turned around, miserable. "You are here."

"Well, of course I am." Mia giggled a little. "Oh, my, god, I'm so glad you're here. I didn't know if you'd come but, I really hoped you would. You see, I think it's sorta awkward around Kim and Jared now, so I can't hang out with them. It's so great to see you here. I didn't think you, like, you socialised much. I mean, not to say you're a loner, I know that you don't care for that stuff. Which is a little strange if you don't mind me saying, everyone should want to enjoy time with friends and family. Even though I feel sorry for you that Quil's your broth- not to offend you or anything if you actually like him, which I think is quite impossible..."

I stared at her, unblinking as she word vomited. I didn't know if she realised how talkative she was. It was amazing for someone like myself, who barely talked, to witness. No deep breaths, no pauses and no breaks. Fascinating...

"...don't you think that Embry's friends are hot. I mean, I've known them since I was a kid, but they've definitely gotten hot. Look at Paul, holy shit, he is really fucking gorgeous. Who do you think is hot? You probably like someone like Jacob, right? He's hot, too. I love his smile, even though it's rare these days. What a shame that he's so moody. I'd so..."

I sighed and began walking away. Mia followed me to where I sat down. She was still babbling about nonsense. I looked at her, incredulously. Would she shut up at least for a few seconds? No, she was still talking.

"I love Leah's hair, don't you? It's so sad what happened between her and Sam. Emily's a total bitch, not that I've ever met her. She's got an ugly scar on her face. I just feel so bad for Leah and she's so much more prettier, don't you think? Well, I think Sam made a huge mistake-"

"Stop!" I finally said, sharply. "I did not ask for you to talk my ear off. I would like to speak to my grandfather in a short moment and I wish to be in a somewhat good mood before I do so. Now, if you remain in my company this will not continue."

Mia glared at me. "You're a bitch."

"Yes, I am." I shrugged. "I would also like to point that you, too, are a bitch. But, unfortunately, you do not possess the intelligence to be likened to me. You are nothing but an ignorant, foolish girl, who insists on wasting my time. Please leave. "

Mia slapped me.

I smirked. "Don't think that I don't have the gall or the bravery to hit you back. However, because of my kind nature I will award you ten seconds to get a head start."

"It's hard to like you, Faye." Mia snapped. "No one likes you. No one ever will. So what if I talk a little too much. A normal person would actually be able to string a few words together and reply politely. But, not you. No, you have to belittle people. Maybe you think it makes you feel better."

"But, I contest since it does make me feel better." I laughed, evilly. "But, I bet nothing will make you feel better about the impending doom of your future. Stuck in La Push, destined to marry some guy you don't love but is wealthy so that he can feed, and provide for you because you'll probably flunk school. At least I'm realistic and will never get hurt. You have already had your heart broken. It must pain you to see Kim and Jared together."

She blinked quickly, trying to hold her tears in. "Wha-what did I ever do to you?"

"I don't hate you." I said, coldly. "But if I ever see you mauled by a bear I shan't sob over it."

Mia looked at me, all tragic and hurt. Aww, poor baby. "Fine. I tried with you, but if you really want to live a lonely-"

"I do."

"- and unhappy-"

"I'm not unhappy." I rolled my eyes at her theatrics. "Life just does not interest me. Now pull yourself together, people are staring."

She stared at me with a mixture of incredulously and sadness and stood up and stormed off, all the while crying. I congratulated myself.

I love being a bitch.

Embry had come to sit next to me once Mia had left. Surprisingly, he didn't speak to me. I felt his gaze on my face every so often, but he didn't say a word. I couldn't help but feel he'd heard our whole conversation. I hoped he did, because then he'd hate me for hurting his sister's feelings.

Puzzled at his silence, I sat forward to listen to my grandfather's fascinating stories. Though I'd heard them countless times, I never got bored. Once he opened his mouth to speak, I was taken back in time to the late nights when I'd been scared to sleep and I'd listen carefully to his warm, but leathered voice. His white hair would brush my face and I'd feel safe. It was the only time in my life, when I'd actually had the people I loved around me, I got even along with my mother. Everything was great.

Then my dad and my brother died. I never felt such uncertainty before. It was frightening.

Coincidentally, or maybe not so coincidentally, Old Quil became immersed in his job as the council leader and spent less time with us. I kind of thought that was his way of coping with everything. But, this was probably made things even more difficult for me. If perhaps I could have had him around more, I wouldn't be this miserable.

Anyone else with common sense would try to look for some other kind of support, have friends, and other family members to support them, but I, instead decided to push everyone away. What Mia had said earlier was true, I pushed everyone so far, that no one would ever want anything to do with me again.

I sighed, and tried to pull myself together. I didn't want to change myself now, I'd worked on this so hard to change now. I couldn't give my heart out only to have it crushed. I didn't need that.

I looked around, worriedly, hoping there was no expression on my face that showed my inner turmoil and my misery. Thankfully, everyone was immersed in the story. That was what was so great about Old Quil, he held the attention of every person that met him. There was something to wise and intelligent about him, almost as though he had seen too much.

Jacob Black had brought some pale, brunette, who I doubt lived in La Push. I noticed Jacob's eyes on her face, with an almost adoring expression. But, the brunette noticed nothing and only listened to Old Quil, closely. She seemed to almost believe the legend, the foolish girl.

My eyes scanned the gathering, aimlessly. My brother Quil looked as though he was thinking deeply, a frown forming on his face. His eyes glanced around and he caught my eyes and grimaced. He must have, like myself, been thinking about the days when we were happy.

Jared and Kim were huddled together, Kim's head falling on Jared's shoulder's. Her eyes kept fluttering, as though she was about to fall asleep. Jared, instead of listening to the story, had his eyes trained on her.

As Old's Quil's stories from when I was a child started flashing through my head, I looked around at the people around me. It was so eerie how they seemed to resemble a pack, and even the couples seemed like they had 'imprinted' on one another...

I shook my head. That was ridiculous. The legends were nothing but stories, not to be taken seriously at all.

"Are you ok, Faye?" Embry asked, cautiously.

I can imagine how I must have looked, upset, then confused, shaking my head. I must have looked so unlike the impression I liked to give. How could I intimidate him after he'd seen me in one of my weakest moments?

I nodded and gave him a sharp look, hoping that would give him the hint to leave me alone.

However, he stayed sitting next to me the whole evening.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?" Embry started, as I'd got up to leave.

"No, thank you." I cut across from him, quickly. I began speed-walking to Quil's car, sure that I'd left him far behind, but then he appeared to be sitting on Quil's car bonnet.

My eyes widened and I looked behind me, puzzled. "Wha-what? How did-?"

Embry chuckled. "A little trick of mine. Now, how about that ride?"

My eyes_****___ narrowed, suspiciously. That was not human, that speed. There was no way that he could have walked that fast without me noticing him overtake me. I had to steer clear off this one, he could harm me.

"I do not want to get in a car with you alone." I said, sharply.

Embry's head dropped, dejectedly for a moment, before looking up at me, beseechingly. "Why do you have something against me? You used to get along with me a little before."

"I don't want your attention."

Embry snorted. "Well, staying away from you is going to be a difficult thing for me to do."

"Well, try." I snapped. "I just want you to leave me alone, ok."

"How can i-?"

_"Ok__?"_

Embry looked at me with a miserable expression. "Ok. I- I'll try."

I smiled a little at the apparant ease of the situation. "Great. Now, where's Quil?" I muttered to myself, as I moved on. "Quil! Get yourself here right now!" I yelled, knowing he had excellent hearing.

AN: Do you remember how I said I'd edit the story a bit more? Well, I did finally do that. I don't know when I'll next update but please review so that I can look forward to your criticism and requests. I may or may not be able to be follow deadlines.


	3. Chapter 3

**"The basis of optimism is sheer terror."**

**~ Oscar Wilde**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Seriously guys, keep the reviews coming. It really motivates me to write quicker.**

**Twilightlover: yes, I was going to slow it down. Nothing would have changed at that point, since Faye is pretty stubborn. Thank you :)**

**ThatDayDreamer-x: thanks :) I'm glad that you like it. I hope that I can do this idea of mine justice. **

**Zoey24: thanks. I really wanted a story similar to this, so I decided to write it myself. However, I'm really worried about making it too cliche. I think Faye will probably still be the same if she was to fall for Embry. People don't usually change personalities too quickly.**

**Randomer: I don't fully understand what you mean about Embry not being 'sweet enough' but I accept your criticism. I think that Embry is a pretty complex character, so he won't come across as how most people think of him in my story. Thank you :)**

**hp4evr123: Thank you, I'm so glad you like it. I was really worried because I wasn't getting reviews, but I was getting hits. I felt a little insecure and I was going to scrap the whole thing.**

**Here we are:**

A few weeks later a Monday morning I was greeted by a cheerful Jared at my locker. His smile was so big I could see from the other end of the corridor as I grew nearer to him. He was quite attractive, tall, with huge muscles and all that good-looking goodness, but he looked so similar to his other friends that he was really nothing special. Tall, dark and handsome. And, strangely good-natured, unlike his best friend Paul.

Jared was the object of Mia's fascination for many years. According to her many 'private' discussions with me, she'd never told Kim so. Kim, I believe, had also had a huge crush on him and had let us both know how much so. Those were the dullest lunch times ever.

Mia had told me under strict confidence that she couldn't tell Kim because she felt like they couldn't fight over him.

Admittedly, I thought that was pretty admirable. One of the only times Mia seemed like a decent girl.

Jared waved at me, happily and asked me how my day had been.

"Awful." I answered, gloomily, sipping on my coffee. "I'd rather kill myself than wake up this early."

Jared paused, clearly thinking I was over-dramatic (I had that effect on people). Then. "Well, um... I agree, it's pretty early. Listen I was-"

"Look, I'm in a hurry." I said, flinging open my locker and pulling some books out. I slammed the door shut and glared at him. "And, I don't know where Kim is. Now stop asking me about her. I'm not really her friend-"

"It's not about Kim." He said, quietly, his voice carrying over my antics.

I raised my eyebrows. "Hallelujah. You're capable of discussing things other than Kimberley Conweller."

Jared frowned but continued. "It's about Embry. He's a really nice guy. You should ... er... speak to him."

Embry had not given up, though he promised he would. I didn't understand how much more hints he wanted; I'd already told him to leave me alone, I had insulted him and I'd threatened him. I didn't know about anyone else, but I thought that was clear enough evidence to show that I was not interested in him.

It was truly a miracle that this desperate individual could be Embry Call, a guy I'd thought was pretty cool. What had happened to the guy who played hide-and-seek with me when we were younger? The guy who defended me against Quil and Jacob, who had seemed intent on irritating me? I actually kind of liked him, in a purely platonic way, of course. He seemed nice and normal.

But, stalking me was not normal at all. I didn't feel too happy noticing his eyes on me every moment in lessons, in the corridor and in the canteen. No, that was uncomfortable and unnerving.

I sighed, deeply. "I'm sure he's all cupcakes and strawberries and cream, but I've got to get to home room, so goodbye."

I turned to walk away. Three, two, on-

"Wait!"

I stuck my index finger the air and continued on. He actually thought he could change my mind. Poor, poor stupid Jared.

"Hey, baby." Uley said when I took my seat in History. "You're looking good today."

Interestingly enough, Uley was decent. I knew that when he flirted with me he wasn't serious and I knew that he was not interested in me romantically at all, apart from looking down my top at every opportunity. This was a guy that I would have classed as a friend, before I decided humanity was a waste of my time and effort.

Morbid, I know.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You are oddly brave today, aren't you?"

He snickered and flung open his notebook, and began taking notes from the board. He spoke while hurriedly scribbling, "I believe I'm taking your advice into account. You're right; being an asshole comes naturally to me."

I cleared my throat and ignored him. What a big mistake it was to allow him to speak to me the first time. He was increasingly arrogant, insolent and just plain, irritating.

"You know, I once heard a saying, 'When you're right, no one remembers. When you're wrong, no one forgets.'" He turned to me and grinned. "The fact that I can remember what you said (that was right) weeks ago shows my dedication, my -"

That was one of the weirdest things I had ever heard. Did he honestly think remembering a quote made any difference at all?

"The fact that you think by simply remembering an insult of mine shows that you're dedicated to me is worrying." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Well, all the girls say my kissing technique is top-class."

"Well the same has been said for me." I said, amused. "Not girls, guys."

I was, of course, lying. I had never been kissed. I had been anti-social since I was around thirteen, so don't be surprised that I missed out on this, too.

Why I was lying I didn't know. I was just tired of his boasting.

He frowned, deeply. "You've actually... You've kissed guys?"

That actually offended me. Was I that hideous?

Ok, my hair style was pretty ugly. Not that I cared. I wasn't trying to impress anyone.

I glared at him. "No, actually, I'm not sure if it was a guy I kissed. I may have kissed my dog. Or better yet, my pillow."

"That's sarcasm... right?" He looked unsure. Then quickly said. "Not to say you're ugly or anything, actually if you styled your hair and wore make up and more tight-fitting clothes, you'd be really hot."

"Huh." I paused. "So if I dress like I belong on the runway, you'd be happy?"

He nodded. "I'd be thrilled."

"So, I guess anything less than that and I'd be a slob." I continued, ignoring his grimace of awkwardness. "Thanks for that. Makes me feel beautiful."

I turned away, mock-thoughtfully and ignored him for the rest of the lesson. Uley clearly felt uncomfortable because he didn't try to converse with me again.

Embry had come in twenty minutes into the lesson. His eyes searched around before landing on me. He smiled, instantly and hurried for his seat.

I heard a faint greeting of his and so ducked my head down to avoid the feeling of his eyes trained on the back of my head. Long gone had the days when I'd snap at him to stop staring at me; he seemed unable to follow such a simple request - or order.

I had hoped to avoid him for the remainder of the year. Perhaps by then he'd forget his interest in me. Surely the only thing appealing to him is the fact that I'm being dismissive of him.

Maybe I should pretend to like him and then he'd back off. Yeah, maybe that will work.

Or I could pretend to date someone else.

Well, who could be a good fake boyfriend?

I looked around the room and caught Uley's eyes. I smirked to myself.

Perfect.

Fake boyfriend it is.

If I'm honest, I didn't know how to approach Uley with such a request. I didn't know if he would firstly accept and secondly, whether he would need to know that I don't actually like him and was just using him to get Embry to leave me alone.

What if he didn't accept?

I thought carefully about the implications and weighed up the pros and cons. It wasn't terribly important that he accepted, if he did, fantastic and if he didn't, I wouldn't cry over it.

However, I did need someone who would not take this seriously and Uley seemed to be one of the few cheerful guys who never got offended. He would be an asset.

How could I excute it? Would I just ask him outright? Would I wait until there was no one around? But, perhaps that would make it seem serious.

I sighed, deeply. While I was fretting about this Uley was stood by his locker, talking to a few of his friends, two girls and a guy. What if he liked one of those girls? Or the guy?

Just do it, I mentally motivated myself. You need to do this. You need a boyfriend. Kick your feminist ideals out the window because you actually need a boyfriend for your own mental well-being.

I began to warm up to the idea, until I actually stalked over to Uley, forgetting that his friends were within hearing distance.

Uley noticed me awkwardly lurking around, waiting for him to finish his discussion. I grimaced at him, expecting him to ignore me and move on, because he was pretty popular and I was insignificant. However, his reaction was not anticipated. I thought it was actually completely unexpected.

"Hi." Uley grinned at me. "You couldn't get enough of me, huh? Here you are at my locker, out of class. Voluntarily."

"Shut up." I snapped, before remembering I needed his help. I forced a smile, that looked more painful than friendly. "Uley?"

"Uley?" He frowned. "My name's..."

"Yeah, I know, Jordan." I said, hurriedly, noticing the friend's begin to talk amongst themselves. I could hear them mutter to each other about who I was. "Listen, Uley- Jordan-"

"You need my help, huh?" He said, smug.

I stopped, abruptly, fake smile vanishing. Suddenly, I just gave up. I did not want to beg this guy. I did not want his help while he looked at me, clearly thinking he was superior. I would not stoop that low. Especially not in front of this popular folk.

"Forget this." I said, coldly. "See you around."

"Hey, wait!" Uley was surprised, taken-aback by my sudden change in demeanour.

Halfway down the corridor, he caught up with me. He grabbed my arm to turn me towards him. I caught the exasperated look on his face, including a mixture of confusion and irritation.

I pulled my arm away from his grip and looked past him, stone-faced. The one time I tried to reach out to someone and they proved untrustworthy. What a waste.

"What's up? Huh?" Uley sounded serious. "Did you want my help? I'll help you. I'll do whatever you want."

I frowned and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Why?"

Uley seemed unsure and simply shrugged. "Because."

"Because?"

"I just feel like I should." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "What did you want?"

I snorted a little. "I actually... I was going to ask you out."

Uley took a few seconds to take that in. The shock was apparent on his face once he realised what I'd said. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping.

I waited patiently for his reply.

Uley chuckled, looking pleased. "Wow."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I...I... don't know what to say..." He trailed off.

"Well, traditionally, once someone had requested a favour, people would say 'yes' or 'no'." I said, impatiently. "It's not difficult. You either say 'yes' or 'no', depending on gut feeling."

Uley laughed. "I'd regret it if I said 'no'. You're one in a million, Faye."

"I'm assuming the answer is 'yes' then." I said, glancing at my watch. "Pick me up tonight at seven."

"Ok." Uley smiled. "Dress up nice."

"Well, my mother will force me to, anyway." I grimaced. "If I had my own choice then I'd wear an old shirt and some jeans-"

"Well, thank god for your mother!" Uley exclaimed, pretending to be relieved. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere I can afford."

"I'm paying." He said, frowning. "I'm gonna pay. No arguments."

"Look, buddy." I said, firmly. "If you want to make this little arrangement work, you have to let me dictate everything. I say where we go, what we eat and who pays. Got it?"

Uley raised his eyebrows. "Well, this is a change."

"I believe women are superior to men." I said with finality. I didn't expect disagreement.

"Sure. Whatever makes you happy." And he pinched my cheek.

I glared at him and walked away.

It would be difficult having to pretend to be in love with this foolish guy. What on earth possessed me to do this? I was going to regret this. I made a huge mistake.

What made it worse was that I forgot to tell him this was not serious.

Oh, well, I'd tell him tonight. He wouldn't mind.


	4. Chapter 4: The Suprising date

**The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable.**

~ James A. Garfield

My mother was estatic once I told I was going out. At first she didn't believe me and thought I was playing a prank on her. I gave her a blank look and asked if I was the type of girl to joke. She quickly dispelled that thought.

Then I regretted telling her I was going out at all. I began to wonder if I should have sneaked out of my window instead. That was because she began asking me numerous questions. Who I was going out with? Was it my friends? Or a boy? She gave me a hideous wink at that.

I grimaced and told her I was going out with a boy. I added, quickly, that I had no friends.

Mother brushed that away and ushered me into my bedroom and began preening and poking me like she had done some weeks before. I was waxed, lotioned, painted and dryed.

I had virtually no clue what any of the devices my mother was using were. There was a couple of pencils, which I knew were for lining the eyes, my mother said they would make my eyes 'pop'.

There were other devices, such as a stick which looked like a mini toilet brush. My mother used them for my eyelashes and I was fascinated by them, it was quite clever how it caught between the eyelashes. I quickly discovered that I shouldn't re-use it or it would make my eyelashes look like it had clumps in it. Ugh.

Then there were various brushes, and liquids, most of which went over my head, metaphorically of course. My mother tried her best to teach me along the way, which I appreciated. However, she gave up when she realised I was too ignorant on the subject of makeup to actually pick up any tips at all.

Yes, I was also deprived of makeup. Well, not so much deprived. I didn't really like makeup. I never brought makeup, and I was never in the situation where I needed any. Ok, perhaps I did.

My mother had blow-dried my hair and had left it simple, which I was pleased with. Again, not to different that I would feel uncomfortable.

I felt quite close to my mother in that moment. We were spending time, without arguing, and we were actually enjoying each other's company. This was a rare occurance and I really wanted to cherish it. Perhaps if this was what made my mother happy we could do it more often. Perhaps then we'd start talking properly again.

I bit my lips to stop from smiling, but I couldn't help it. I smiled at my mother, once she had her back turned, looking for my outfit. I felt a surge of love for her as I watched her she giggle like a young girl, looking so joyful and pleased, more than I had seen since dad and Ian's deaths.

She finally settled with a mini skirt, tank top and heels. I looked my mother in irritation, my appreciation quickly dimming. Amazing how things went from good to bad in a few moments with my mother.

"Mother," I started, fairly calm. "Do you honestly expect me to wear that?'

"Sure." My mother, smiled sweetly at me, not realising my sour expression.

"Mom, I am not wearing that." I snapped. "Never in a million years!"

My mother's smile dropped, and she glared at me. "Why not? It's going to look great on you."

"No, it won't." I insisted. "It's slutty and cheap."

I instantly regretted saying that. The look on my mother's face was so cold and reserved, much like the expression I usually had. I quickly realised that she wouldn't forgive this for a while.

"So, that's what you think of my taste then?" My mother said quietly, but I knew this was just gearing up for a yelling match. "Is that what you think of me?"

"I...I..."

"Wear what you want then, you bratty child," mother said, still quiet. "I give up on you. If this is how you want to treat me and if this is how you'll return my favour, then fine."

"Mom..."

"Have a nice night." She closed the door behind me, instead of slamming it and that just made things worse.

I sat down, silently for a moment, before looking at the outfit. If I could just wear jeans instead of that skirt... Perhaps that would make her more happy.

I got dressed and headed downstairs.

Mother was watching tv, but she seemed more obsorbed in her thoughts than the show. She switched it off after a few moments, sighing deeply. She glanced back and caught me stood there.

I showed her my outfit.

Mother glared. "Hurry up and leave, then."

"Mom, I'm..."

Mother was not listening, she was standing up and walking over to me, in frustration.

"Just go!" She had tears in her eyes. "Leave! I'm sick of you. I'm sick of you all. Why didn't I die? Why did I have to stay here?"

I froze. This was the first time she'd mentioned what had happened. When it first happened she locked herself in her room and ignored us for a few months. Once she began talking to us again she never talked about what happened.

Well, none of us had.

But, I never had the urge to die. I wanted to live because, well... I hoped things would get better. Life was short, and I didn't want to end it because of a couple of bad things that had happened to me. Why use a long term solution, like death, for a short term problem?

Did she really hate it here so much that she wanted to die? Were Quil and I not enough for her to live? Did she honestly want to die along with dad and Ian? If so, would she leave us without a thought to what it would do to us?

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and left the house. The breeze made me shiver slightly and I pulled my jacket tighter around me. I lowered myself to sit on the porch, .

I really hoped that Uley would hurry. The longer I spent there, the more upset I became. I didn't want to spend another minute here or the urge to cry would build up. In the end, I waited for him for ten minutes and the lump in my throat kept building and my eyes were stinging and I really wanted to cry for a few hours.

"Faye?" Uley slammed the car door shut, walking over to me. "Hey, you look great."

I slowly stood up, breathing in deeply. "H-hi."

Jordan looked concerned once he noticed my expression. "Are you alright?"

Ironically, it was the concern in his voice that did it. I couldn't hold it in and I burst into tears. It was terrible because I really tried to stop but it just got worse. Uley, instead of running away at the sight of emotion like I thought he would, put his arm around me and led me to his car.

For the next half and hour, he drove around aimlessly while I pulled myself together. He was very patient while I babbled incessantly about nonsense, because I was trying to forget about what happened. He just made noncommital noises, and squeezed my shaky hand.

Once I got it together I told him to take me to dinner.

"Are you kidding?" He said. "I'm not taking you to dinner looking like this."

I opened my mouth, ready to retort. I may have had makeup running down my face, but I did have facial wipes in my messenger bag. I was more than capable to eat out.

"No offence, but your eyes are red and puffy." He offered. "I'll get us takeout and we'll eat in my car."

"You're cheap." I muttered and he laughed.

"Faye, you'll enjoy today." He promised. "Trust me. I'll make you forget whatever made you so upset. It must have been something, though, I can't believe I saw Faye Atera, the Ice Queen, cry."

"Yay." I said, sarcastically. "Go tell everyone about it."

He chuckled and parked the car. "I'll be right back."

An hour later, we'd finished our dinner pretty quickly, and Uley decided to tell me the funniest moments and pranks. Most of the pranks I'd already done with Ian and Quil, so I was not impressed.

"I did that prank when I was eleven." I muttered, looking out of the window.

"Really?" Uley said, unenthusiastically. I knew that was because I was so rude and unresponsive for the whole time. He was probably sick of me. "That's cool."

"Thanks." there was a long silence.

"Tell you what," Uley said, starting the car. "I have a little surprise for you."

I raised my eyebrows, amused, but I let him take me to his cousin, Sam's house. Apparantly Sam and his friends were usually out at this time and they ate at Sam's, having food the size of mountains. Uley wanted to prank them by breaking into the kitchen to spike their food.

I agreed, easily, because pranks were a personal favourite of mine. I wanted to see it in action.

We went round the back of the house. Uley smirked at me and simply opened the door, they never locked their doors, Uley had said. He ushered me forward, with a charming smile and bowed like a servant.

I entered and waited patiently for Uley to get things out of the oven and the fridge.

Uley raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'waiting are you waiting for; join in'. But, I stayed in the shadows (literally as the lights were off) and waited while he mixed the nastiest food combinations together. He mixed salt and garlic cream into the cake mix which was left in the fridge to cool.

Then, he bent down to get something from the floor. It sounded like he was opening something. He groaned in disgust, put it into a bowl, and began mixing it. Once he mixed the brown mixture, he wiped it on the brownies that he'd taken from the oven, gleefully. He returned the batch into the oven.

He grabbed my arm and hurried me out of the kitchen, just as someone entered, calling out.

It was a female's voice. She began calling for Sam, worriedly.

Uley looked at me with a mixture of panic and excitement. "Run."

Uley and I began running, while laughing, to the car. It was quite difficult with my shoes, so I took them off and tried as hard I could to ignore the pain the rough floor inflicted on my feet.

Just as we'd got into the car, Sam's voice called out into the dark. Uley began laughing, hysterically. He seemed unable to stop and we really needed to get away.

"Uley." I insisted. "Hurry."

Uley looked past me and froze.

I turned behind me to look out of the window and jumped in surprise. Sam was by my window. His stare was unnerving, creepy, angry. He looked at Uley and his eyes narrowed, then just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared.

Uley and I turned to each other. Uley laughed at the expression of fear on my face. I smiled a little as he laughed, uncontrollably. He finally stopped and grinned.

"Hey, it that a smile I see?" Uley pointed at my face. He started the car again. "You have a nice smile, you should do smile more often."

I wiped the smile on my face and looked at him, stony-faced.

"Hey, don't look like that." Uley complained. "Why do you have to look like that?"

"Why do you have to annoy me?" I retorted.

Uley smiled and continued driving. He glanced at the time; it had just turned nine. "So, you wanna go home or...?" He trailed off uncertaintly. "I don't know if you would like to hang out with me some more, but I was thinking of going to my place, and my parents aren't home."

I turned to look at him, thoughtfully.

"Not to say we'll do 'it', or anything, I was just hoping to..." He said, quickly. "I just ... I enjoyed myself a lot today and I don't want this evening to end already."

I shook my head. "I'm getting tired, so I'd like to go home."

Uley laughed. "Ok. Of course, a heartfelt speech would not work on you."

Once he pulled up at my house, I was just about to open the door, when he grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him in surprise. Uley just looked straight into my eyes, serious.

"I really like you, Faye." Uley said. "I think you're great and what's wonderful about you is that you don't realise it. I would like you to be my girlfriend."

My eyes widened. Ok, I know I should have seen it coming, why else would he agree to going out with me, but this was unexpected. I thought he might be agreeing to this 'date' because of curiosity, kindness, but anything but this.

"Oh, right." I said, awkwardly. I wasn't going to lie and say I liked him back. That would complicate things further.

Uley looked at me, expectantly. "So..."

"What?" I said.

He chuckled. "Forget it."

He reached out and brushed his thumb over my lips. My mouth fell open, slightly, in shock. I tried to speak, say anything, but my mind went blank. Uley leaned forward to kiss me. Panic began to rise in me as he got closer and closer. His eyes were closing, he was really going to do this. His nose touched mine and his lips were inches from mine when I turned. I turned my face away and the kiss landed on my cheek.

Uley leaned back, clearly disappointed, but then he smiled. "Goodnight, Ice Princess."

I nodded and mumbled a goodnight, before stumbling out of his car. What an awkward moment. I really had to tell him that I didn't really like him and was using him.

Guilt ate away at me, as Uley drove off, waving at me. What had I done?


	5. Chapter 5

"I just got tired of being sick and tired and feeling down. Unfortunately, you don't realize this until you're getting sober but the reason why you're depressed all the time is it's the drugs that are depressing you."

~ Steven Adler

AN: I appreciate the reviews, thanks a lot to 'ThatDayDreamer-x' 'suzie1107' for being so supportive and also 'I Am Swizterland101' as well as all my other reviewers who really made my day :)

Anyhoo, let's get started:

* * *

Seth Clearwater.

He was the next one of Embry's group of friend to ask me to talk to Embry. I obviously didn't agree with him that Embry was my type, nor did I think that we'd be great together.

Yes, he dd really ask his friends to talk to me and make him look good. I mean, how pathetic. I had the urge to just go over and smack him.

Yes, I was out, at Emily Young's house, eating burnt barbecued food. Well, I was more spitting it back into my plate. Impolite, I know, but I didn't exactly care about getting on these loser's bad books.

My darling mother had forced me to attend another one of these tedious events that Embry and his friends populated the day after my 'lovely' date with Jordan Uley. The event consisted of Embry and his friends. Now, why would darling mother tell me to go to this when I am not friends with these people? My mother was up to something.

Mark my words, I would find out what she was up to.

I'd 'met' a few people at this barbecue, with the assistance of Clearwater, and sadly the only people I found worthy of my time were young children. Little cousins, nephews, that they had to drag along.

I had an enlightening discussion with little Claire about the original fairy stories and how they had been changed, before my lovely brother whisked her away because he feared I would corrupt her.

I told her how the three bears mauled Goldilocks when they found her asleep in their home. I told her how cinderella had her feet hacked off my her stepsisters and in return, they had their eyes pecked by birds.

After I had caused Claire to burst into tears, Emily Young had arrived to argue wth me. Obviously, I won the argument, or Emily just gave up.

"Look, lady," I started, after she'd bitched at me for a few minutes. "I simply told her the origins of fairy tales and how they'd evolved. I thought it would interest her."

I did actually think it would interest her. I wasn't sure if the stories were scary for that age group.

"Did you not think it would scare her?" Emily retorted. "A little common sense would be nice."

"Well, it would also be nice if you didn't steal your cousin's boyfriend." I muttered.

Emily went red. "Excuse me? You little-"

"Look, it's not my problem the kid is a wimp," I started. "Perhaps you should toughen her up-"

"She's three-!"

"So what?" I shrugged. "I was watching horror movies by that time."

"Well, no wonder you turned out like this!" Emily's voice went higher.

The gathering was tense for a moment and I was sure everyone remembered the incident which happened with my father and brother, and how everything went downhill in our family. Our mother's constant trips to the hospital, our grandfather's depression and heart problems.

The whole town knew us, and I knew they talked about how fucked up I was. They all blamed it on what happened, but thought it was a shame how I turned out, in contrast to my perfect brother with his council job. They all assumed I would commit suicide or turn to drugs.

I don't know why they thought that. So, I was a little shitty to people, I still had ambition in life. I passed school with excellent grades and I very much hoped to leave this hellhole as soon as I could. So, I ddn't want to pretend to like these people, these people who judged me and bitched about me, big deal. I shouldn't have to pretend to like them.

I hated being pitied. If there was one thing I hated; it was people feeling sorry for me.

Emily had been shame-faced and the barbecue continued, but everyone avoided me for the remainder of the day. Sam Uley was looking particularly scary today, I knew that he hated me. I ddn't mind, he could join the club of the people that already hated me.

Now, onto an even more disastrous topic. I sneaked my diary - journal sounds more grown-up - underneath my jacket when my mother wasn't looking. I figured anything that happened today would be momentous, important, life-changing. But, it turned out that I just had to sit secluded from everyone, scribbling furiously about how annoying Embry is, which he is.

Seth, who had read the last sentence over my shoulder, grabbed my book.

"Hey!" I protested, shocked that he had the nerve.

Seth grinned at me and stood up, holding the book out of reach. He laughed as I attempted to stand on my tiptoes, and giant that he was, I couldn't reach the book very well.

"Give it here or you'll regret it." I threatened.

Seth laughed. "You're a little titch... at least compared to me."

"I am not -" I started off yelling and then breathed in deeply to calm myself. "I would like for you to return my ... my."

"You're what?" Seth asked, eyes twinkling. "Do you have secrets in here? About someone in particular?"

"It's not about Embry." I snapped, understanding the significance of the suggestive wink.

"What's not about me?"

I groaned. The guy was like a ninja. How did he get everywhere so quickly and quietly? The last I saw him, he was by the kitchen, which was in my line of view. How dd he get here so quickly without me noticing?

"Nothing." I glared at Seth. "Hand me my book back."

"One second." He scanned the pages. "'Embry is in my History class, he's so hot, with beautiful green and hazel eyes..'"

I gasped. "It does NOT say that!"

"Well, it says, 'his eyes were impressive. Hazel with green swirls.'" He trained his eyes on me steadily. "What does that mean?"

I refused to get embarrassed and met his gaze, steadily. "I'm a truthful person. He does have impressive eyes -" I looked at Embry now, who looked flattered, and a little pink around the ears. "But, that doesn't make him endearing, he lacks some of the qualities I value in human beings."

Seth snorted, looking sceptical. "Keep denying it, darling. I'll see you around. I've got to somewhere to be right now." He caught up with Sam, who began to talk his ear off about something. Probably telling him not to talk to me again.

I sighed, and I found myself avoiding Embry's eyes. I don't know why I was embarrassed, I had nothing to be embarrassed about at all. "I have to go, too."

"Faye, wait." Embry said, pleadingly. "Just talk to me for five minutes and I'll let you go."

I closed my eyes and sighed, heavily. It wasn't like I was going to lose anything by letting him talk for a minute. It was fine; a conversation with him couldn't be that bad.

I trained my eyes on my feet, then looked up at him. I shrugged.

Embry took that as a signal. "Erm, so do you maybe want to be friends?"

I chuckled. "Friends?"

Embry smiled, nervously. "Er, yeah. Just f-friends. Nothing more, unless - no, of course you want to be just friends."

I shook my head. "I don't really have any friends."

Embry frowned. "I ... I noticed, but um, we'll, I'll be a better friend than those you've had before. I'll think of you all the time. I'll never let you down, I'll never give up on you. No matter what happens, you've got me and I'll put you first before anyone-"

"That does not sound like a friendship." I interrupted. Embry opened and closed his mouth, and coloured. I paused. "Look, don't take it personally, but I don't think we'd get along. I don't get along with anyone; I hate most people, I offend, hurt and harm people."

"Oh, come on-"

"People don't like me." I said, shrugging. "I'm not likeable, like Mia said. I noticed this a long time ago. I can't ... be a friend, I can't be anyone. I'm not normal, I'm twisted."

Embry's eyes narrowed. "Don't say that!" He sounded more angry than I'd ever heard him. "You're great, Faye."

"That's a lie, Embry Call, and you know it!" I snapped back. "I'm on my own for a reason. Now accept it and leave me alone!" I stormed off, not giving him a chance to respond.

Entering the house again, I had an almost close encountor with Emily Young, but I quickly walked past her, grabbed my things and left their home.

"Faye?"

"Oh, it's you." I said to Jordon Uley. He had a huge grin on his face and moved to hug me. I glanced at his attire, blue jeans, and a white tee. His piercings were also missing. How ordinary and boring.

I stepped out of the way of his hug and continued on my way.

"That was cold, Faye!"

Suddenly, I snapped. Not only had Kim and Mia bothered me, but now Embry and Uley, too. Why couldn't they just let me live in peace?

"Don't follow me!" I suddenly screamed at him, as I spun around. "All of you leave me alone!"

Uley frowned, deepily. "Is something wrong?"

"Perhaps the problem does not lie with me." I said. "Did you ever think about that? I want to be on my own. What is so wrong with that?"

Uley sighed. "Oh come on. No one wants to be alone."

"I do." I replied.

"Faye, you're not happy." Uley said, grabbing me to bring me closer to him. "You're miserable all the time."

"Perhaps I am not happy." I started. "But, who is? It's not me that asked for everyone to desert me."

"Faye, come on." Uley said, softly. "You can't hold the whole of humanity responsible for one thing."

"Why not?" I yelled, furious by this time that he would dare to make what happened to me light. "It was me who was screwed over by everyone I cared about. Even my closest family members. Why should I trust anyone else if I can't even trust my mother and my brother to at least stay with me?"

I mean, they're stuck with me, forced to live and interact with me. If they had a choice in the matter, they would not. If they go, I'll be alone and that is good. I don't need anyone."

I don't need my stupid brother, who went off with his friends so that he could 'protect La Push'. From what, I would ask? I'd rather Quil died than Ian, because at least Ian wouldn't leave for two weeks and have me stuck with an overdozed mother."

And I certainly don't need my screwed up mother who will never be happy with me, no matter what I do. No, I'd rather they all died and left me in peace. I would be happy with that."

Uley didn't reply. The whole street was silent by this time. I was sure that those enjoying the barbecue could hear me very clearly, too. Good. I hoped my brother would hear just how 'highly' I thought of hm.

"My grandaddy went off to work for the council after my da-." I trailed off and grew very tired all of a sudden. After a long moment, I spoke again, very quietly. "Everyone leaves in the end. You can't trust. You shouldn't."

A hand rested on my shoulder and I leaned into the touch. I let myself have the first hug in three years.

"Faye, you can trust me." Uley said. "I won't leave you. I pomise."

"Really?" I whispered.

"Sure. Of course."

I relaxed into his hug and felt a great sense of calm. If he was serious, then this could be something special.

I moved back and shook my head. "No, I can't..."

I walked home in the rain, and the barbecue was surely finished by now. I hoped I had ruined it for them so that I was not alone in my misery.

* * *

The darkness was pulled from eyes. I was starting to see again. The pounding sensation in my head was beginning to cease. However, my sense of smell was off the scale. A strange woody, earthy smell was coming from all angles. It wasn't unpleasant, but strange. I wrinkled my nose in irritation.

I heard some murmurs and a single deep rumbling laugh. It set off other people present and soon the floor was shaking, trembling.

Once my eyes focused properly, I jumped when a pair of large brown eyes were staring straight into my own equally brown eyes.

Jacob Black. Looking very stern. But, not directed at me so much.

"In hindsight, I probably should have consulted with everyone else before bringing her here." Seth's voice came from behind me.

My first reaction would have been to stand up and yell at him, but when I tried to stand up, I didn't move an inch. Alarmed, I looked down and saw my hands tied to the arms of a chair, I became even further surprised when I found my feet tied to the chair, too.

Who had done this?

Looking around the room, I noticed familiar faces, all of whom were male. All with short, dark hair, fantastic muscles, and tan skin. Well, the majority of La Push residents were tan, but still.

They looked at me with the same degree of interest.

My eyes fell on my brother, who was smirking, but immediately dropped his gaze when he saw me looking at him. I smirked back.

Sighing, I addressed Jacob Black, who seemed to be the only wise one present. "What exactly is going on here?"

Jacob also sighed and looked pointedly at Seth, who came around the chair and grinned at me. He gave me a pink teddy bear, which I dropped in horror.

"It's pink!" I said, outraged.

Seth blinked and paused for a long moment, confused. "And? I like it."

I glared at him, and tried to move my chair so I could stand up, but I bashed my head against something hard. "Oww! Aren't I sat in the middle of the room? What hit my head, because it felt like a wall?"

"It was me." an embarrassed Embry muttered from behind me.

I glanced back as far as I could and noticed Embry in the same predicament as I was. Tied and apparently had a moustache drawn on his face. I growled and looked at Seth, sharply.

Seth gulped. "Um, we'll let you go if you promise to talk it out."

"You better not have drawn on my face!" I warned.

Seth paled. He threw the teddy in my lap and began mumbling."Um... Use this teddy to take turns talking and we'll see in you in an hour." And he hurriedly left the room.

The rest of the 'pack' also left, a couple of chuckles and jokes were aimed at us.

A long awkward silence took over the room once we were left alone.

"So..." Embry started.

I ignored him and slumped back in the seat. An hour? With Embry? Oh, kill me now.

AN: please review guys! I'd really appreciate some constructive criticism. Even if you don't like it, please review. If you like it, great.

By the way, Suzie1107, Sam won't tell Embry at all about Jordan and Faye for a few days. He doesn't want Embry to beat his cousin up. He's waiting until Faye gets tired of resisting Embry and he doesn't think there is long left, because of the imprint.

I know you're all getting tired of miserable Faye. We'll have rude and sarcastic Faye back in no tme.


	6. Chapter 6

**"We fear violence less than our own feelings. Personal, private, solitary pain is more terrifying than what anyone else can inflict."**

~ Jim Morrison

AN: Thank you to 'twilightfan352' 'suzie1107' 'ThatDayDreamer-x' for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate all your support and kindness. I especially appreciate 'suzie1107' and 'ThatDayDreamer-x'. You two review every chapter without fail and it's for that reason that I worked doubly fast and hard to post this chapter. I feel a bit teary now, but I'm so happy that you guys like it. It surprised me to say the least.

Embry will be finding out about Jordan soon. Maybe next chapter. If all my followers review the next chapter, I'll post two chapters as a bonus. Don't forget, I do write for you guys xx love you all!

* * *

The temperature was too warm, stuffy. I felt kind of like I was in a sauna. The heat coming from the direction of Embry was hot enough to make me feel uncomfortable. There was only one window in the room, which was higher up the wall. It gave the illusion that we were below the ground. The room was small and cluttered; it contained car tools, pitchforks, a large lawn-mower, boy magazines, and a small TV in the corner.

We had stayed longer than an hour, it was now verging on two hours. I suppose that Seth really expected us to talk. But, we hadn't.

Embry had been silent for most of the hour. He had given up after I refused to reply to him. I felt thankful that he realised that I really did not want to talk to him, and he respected that or at least respected me enough not to bother.

Embry cleared his throat, awkwardly and shifted a little, his arm brushing against mine. I felt a tingle go up my spine and froze. Embry moved again and his hand suddenly grabbed mine. I pulled my hand away and turned to look at him as far as I could.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Trying to work out how to get out of this rope." He said, but it was obvious he was lying. Why would he keep trying to touch me otherwise. I gave him a sharp look that caused him to sheepishly smile and look away. Other than that, I let it go.

"Right, whatever." And I spun around and slumped in my seat again.

Embry sat still again for five minutes, before he grew restless again. He began speaking in a clear, confident voice. This was alien to me, as he had never been so ... normal and comfortable around me before. "Well, since we're here, we might as well talk."

"I don't want to." I said, childishly. "I have nothing to say to you."

He ignored that and continued, cheerfully. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Don't like colours."

"Favourite ice cream?"

"Don't like Ice cream."

"What?" He exclaimed. "How can you not like Ice cream?"

I did not reply, only held my hand out to study my fingernails.

"Ok." He paused. "What do you like doing?"

"Nothing."

"So, you like something?" I could almost see him grinning, as he 'caught' me out. "You like doing nothing."

"No I mean that I don't like doing anything." I snapped. "Now, please do me a favour and keep that trap of yours firmly shut."

"So, what don't you like, then?" He asked, thrilled that I was replying at all.

Logically, it would make sense that I didn't reply to him at all, but I couldn't help but answer his stupid questions. "I don't like guys who don't take a hint. I dislike people who refuse to leave me alon, especially those who pretty much stalk me and annoy me. In other words, I don't like you, Embry."

"You will like me." He said, confidently.

"Oh, really?" I snorted with mirth. "You are honestly deluded, Embry."

"You called me 'Embry' and twice." He said. I could hear the surprise in his voice. "Say my name again."

I sighed in irritation. "Perhaps it is now time to get the booze out and celebrate. I said your name. Hurray!"

"Ok, well, before we get the drinks out, I didn't finish with my questions." His breath tickled my ear and I shuddered, leaning away from him. When I didn't reply and he took that as sign to continue.

"Do you like or dislike reading?"

"Neither."

"Ok. How about chocolate?" He asked. "Everyone loves chocolate."

"I really don't see how any of this has any significance whatsoever." I retorted. "Just because I may like or dislike something does not mean anything at all. I hardly think it is of any importance."

"Sure it is."

"How?" I asked, turning around abruptly, in the process bashing my head against Embry's. I winced, but continued to speak. "Please enlighten me, oh foolish one."

Embry snorted. "Well, if you like something, I'll buy it for you. If you don't like something, I'll keep it away from you."

"Excellent." I said. "I'll drain your wealth dry by asking for the most expensive of items and then I'll order you away because I don't like you. In fact, I hate you."

"'Hate' is a strong emotion." Embry sounded a little hurt. "But it can turn to love."

"Ha! Never gonna happen."

"Never say never." Embry said. "You never know what can happen. You're still human, I'm sure you're capable of emotions."

"No, I am not."

"But, hate is an emotion."

I shut my mouth and vowed not to speak again.

"Would you shut up?!" I snapped, after Embry's 100th question. "I'm getting tired of your incessant speech. Just shut up!"

Embry was silent for a moment before he continued speaking again.

I groaned out loud. "I hate you. I really do."

When I woke up, I'd begun chewing at the rope for half an hour, before I felt the rope loosen. Elated, I pulled harder at the rope until I became free. I jumped up out my seat and began dancing, silently, but joyfully.

I glanced at Embry's seat and found that he was gone. Frowning, I glanced around the tiny room, certain that he had left, before searching for a key or something to open the door with. Sadly there were no keys, or even a little pin to pick the lock with.

Nothing of use to me at all.

I was deflated again.

Walking back to the seat, I began envisioning ways in which to torture both Embry and Seth. Embry for talking my ear off and leaving me on my own, and Seth for putting me through this in the first place. What on earth made either of them think this would work? If Embry supposedly cared about me, why did he leave me down here to starve?

Maybe it was to get me back for what happened to Emily's batch of brownies. Perhaps Embry and Seth were part of Sam's revenge. I had seen Sam whispering furiously to Seth at the party, perhaps he was asking Seth to try and gain my trust so that he could bring me back down and betray me.

What about Embry? What was he up to? Why did he pretend to like me? Not that I cared whether he did or not, but was this to gain my trust so that he could hurt me? I was not usually this paranoid, but I hadn't forgotten the inhuman speed at which he appeared on Quil's car.

I had to be careful with these people, really careful. I couldn't trust either of them. Even my brother.

Ok, so perhaps I was a little paranoid. But that didn't invalidate my claim.

My eyes caught a plate of food at my feet and I kicked it away. I was not eating any of their food. It was probably poisoned.

I glanced around the room in a newfound determination. I had to get our of here, who knew what they would do to me?

I grabbed a baseball bat and hoped that it would help protect me from the evil 'pack'. I stood by the door, tense. Screaming in agony, so that they would come running to the basement. I wasn't sure if they cared at all what happened to me, but I hoped that they would at least be curious enough to know what was happening, to come down and see.

I heard someone shouting my name and heavy footsteps running from above. The room began shaking and spinning, but I didn't know whether that was from the hunger.

The door opened and I didn't look at who it was, only swung the bat and slammed it down on whoever was stood at the door.

Embry. He didn't show that he even noticed that I had hit his face with a heavy bat, only looked at me in concern. He simply shook his head a little and straightened his nose, the blood fast drying.

I titled my head in amazement at how fast it healed and how little pain he felt. "How did you do that?"

"Faye, what's going on?" Embry said, softly. "I thought something had happened to you. Why did you hit me?"

"Well, you did kidnap me and keep in locked in here for hours." I rolled my eyes. "Look, I want to go home."

"Ok, I'll give you lift." He said, gingerly taking the bat off me, as though worried I would strike again. "Get your things together."

I scoffed."Things? What things? I believe I was drugged and brought here. I didn't exactly have time to pack my things." He reached out for me again. "Get off me!" I pulled my arm out of his grip and stepped back a little towards the edge of the step. "I'll go home by myself."

"Faye, come on, I won't hurt you." His eyes looked earnest, but I didn't trust him at all.

"Leave me al-" and I fell down the step, yelping in shock. "Whoa!"

It was not a nice feeling tumbling down the steps, but luckily there were only a few steps. I couldn't have hurt myself too much, though my head did hurt a little.

"Faye!" Embry seemed to fly down the stairs. "Are you alright? Faye, speak to me. Oh god, oh god. Faye! Please god, don't!"

I sat up in irritation. "Jesus christ- calm yourself down. I'm fine."

Embry continued checking my joints, his hands brushing my knees, and then my breats.

"Hey! Back off! You're a little too close to the boobs." I pushed his hands away. "I'm fine, I already said."

I really was fine. Apart from the back of my head, I didn't feel anything too worrying anywhere else. Embry's prodding and poking wasn't going to find out whether I was hurt or not.

"No, you're not." Embry said, his eyes wide. "You fell down the stairs."

"Either way, I'm not dead." My hands touched the tender point at the back of my head that was throbbing. I felt something wet and frowned, bringing my hand towards me, nearer to the light from the open door. "Wow. Well, I am bleeding. That's pretty cool."

Embry gaped at my bloody hand. "Oh god, oh god. Your head is bleeding!"

"I'm fine. Get your hands off me, dick!" I stood up, in frustration. "You haven't even brought me dinner. You don't deserve to touch me. Do you understand? You pervy asshole! I don't know who you think-"

I was cut off in mid-sentence and fell backwards into the ground. Everything turning black, but not instantly. I could remember it was like a light was flickering and dimming out.

So, all in all, it was a great way to end a shitty day.

AN: remember to review xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Anger is a signal, and one worth listening to.**

~ Harriet Lerner

**I feel bad for expecting you all to review. I'm very sorry about that. I appreciate those who reviewed AND read. I hope you like this and check out my other story. Once again thanks to: 'ThatDayDreamer-x', 'suzie1107', 'i Am Switzerland101' **

* * *

It was a little awkward in my bedroom having these strangers visiting me and giving me gifts. I recognised them as my brother and his friends, Embry, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Colin, Brady and Sam.

Sam was glaring at me, in frustration, even in my sad state. What an asshole.

Paul and Jared were cracking jokes and bursting into fits of laughter every so often. I felt like spitting in their face or something else weird and random.

Quil looked very angry, while Jacob looked plain pissed. But he always looked pissed, so that was nothing new. I liked that he was always angry, just like me. We could be great friends, united by our animosity towards anything and everyone.

Colin and Brady, who I hadn't known until today, had hurriedly introduced themselves to me, congratulating me on alienating everyone. Embry punched Colin and told him to shut up, but I wasn't offended. They said it like it was a good thing and I had fought to stop smiling at that.

Embry had listening to the doctor in such concentration that it looked like he forgot that everyone else was in the room. Except his furtive glances in my direction. Everytime I caught him, he looked away like a shy little girl.

The doctor was quite handsome and I tried hard to not let my attraction to him obvious. He had bright green eyes, a great smile and it looked like he may work out too. Green eyes were a favourite of mine. If I was old enough, he and I could get together. In a purely, physical, emotionless relationship, of course.

"Don't fall down the stairs again, young lady." He had a beautiful, deep voice and I almost swooned.

When I registered what he'd said, I glared at him, despite his good looks, "I wouldn't have done if I wasn't kidnapped by this bunch of nutters. I blindfolded, tied to a chair, starved-"

Embry covered my mouth with hands, nervously laughing. "Oh, she's just joking."

I moved his hand away and continued. "You forced me into that room, against my will. You then started feeling me up. I'm sorry if that is not my idea of fun-"

Embry covered my mouth again. "She likes it rough, doctor. I'm sorry about this. I'm a little embarrassed that she's discussing our private matters with you."

Jared and Paul began to snicker and I turned my cold gaze on them. Jared quickly looked away, while Paul met my gaze head on. I realised after having been in his company for about ten minutes how volatile he really was. I couldn't intimidate him anymore than he could intimidate me. We would clash much more in the future, I could tell.

In the end I resorted to signalling my middle finger in his direction. Paul grinned, not out of amusement, but more, it seemed, to frighten me. Shame he didn't realise that I didn't scare easily.

The doctor's warm eyes swiveled from me to Embry, and then the rest of the party. He was wondering whether I was just high, or whether these nice-looking (but insane) group of people could be capable of what I was saying.

He settled with me having had a shock from the fall and left without listening more to me.

I glared at Embry once the doctor left the room. "When my mom comes home, she-"

"Oh, she already came." Sam said, smiling evilly. "She knows we were looking after you. She wants to thank us by inviting us to dinner next weekend."

My hands itched to leap on him and beat him blue, but obviously I was neither strong nor foolish enough to do that. However the way Sam looked so pleased with himself grated on my nerves that I had to clench my fists in fury. I should begin to carry guns and threaten them with him. Yes, yes, that was a good idea.

"Asshole." I muttered, before staring out of the window.

I heard Sam's dark chuckle. The guy was evil. I hated him.

"Ok, guys, you can leave now." Embry said, lowering himself at the foot of my bed.

They complied and Embry and I were left alone. Again.

"Get off my bed." I hissed. "Get off!"

Embry was apparently more confident after last night because he did not flinch or even consider what I said. This was very disappointing because my intimidating him was the best way to keep him away from me. What would I do now that he felt brave enough to actually ignore my orders.

Embry rolled his eyes. "I like it when you're feisty. I think I'm getting used that now."

"No, don't get used to it." I replied. "I never asked you to. You won't be around me long enough to get used to anything."

"I'm sorry to disagree, but that is incorrect." Embry grinned. "I will be around long enough to get used to every little thing about you. From the freckles on your behind, to the different expressions on your face, to the exact colour of your eyes and every fleck within them. I have already memorised what you look like. I know what makes you tick, what makes you sad. I only need to know what makes you happy."

"I have brown eyes, hardly anything special." I gave him a look of disgust and contended to kicking him, only resorting in stubbing my toe. I tried to keep my face as blank as possible and refused to even grunt in pain.

"You're really beauti-" he started.

I held my hand up. "We are not going to get into this."

Embry looked affronted, but shut his mouth, leaning back against my headrest next to me. His arm brushed against me and I felt that familiar tingle. It sparked around my body like fireworks, causing me to be confused. It was oddly comfortable and familiar and I wanted to feel it again.

Upon that thought, I scooted away from him straight away, hearing a deep, sad sigh from his direction.

"Alright." I nodded, after a long moment of consideration, getting my frazzled thoughts together. "Get me a job."

"What?" Embry faltered a little, confused about the direction of the conversation.

"Get me a job."

"I heard what you said." Embry replied. "But, why?"

"It will make me happy."

"Then, will you talk to me normally?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yes.' I said, shortly. Of course talking normally meant something different to me than it did to him.

Sorry, Embry, but it's not over yet. You still have a long way to go.

* * *

That job was why I'd been stood in front of one of the most annoying customers, my patience slowly fading. If you can just imagine me standing, my fists clenching and unclenching, itching to slam into her face. My eyes narrowed, my stance completely uproot.

I looked quite scary, if I do say so myself. But, she didn't even notice.

I was working at Emily's little antique shop, having to fake-smile at customers, asking them how they were (even though I obviously didn't care), having to put up with sickly sweet, equally fake customers like the one before me. Having to actually speak to them was bad enough, but having to watch them change their baby's revolting nappy was another.

The stench burned my nose. What did she feed her baby? Usually babies' shit never smelt this bad.

"Oh, dear!" The woman had a high-pitched giggle. She turned to me, cheerfully. "Oh, be a dear and get me a towel and please wipe it up."

You can understand how irritated I was when this woman had browsed for half an hour and asking me about almost every single item in the shop, wanting to know its value and if it was fashionable and whether I would change price tags so that she could say she got it more expensive when it was in reality really cheap.

I'd turned away from pricing items towards the woman. She'd dropped the tissue covered in green baby crap on the brouchers.

Lovely.

"Eww." I heard Emily's voice from the door leading to her office, lunchroom, the storeroom and toilet. She had her nose scrunched up in disgust. She started a little when she noticed both me and the customer turn to look at her, and blushed. "Er, sorry."

I ignored her as I had more things to be dumbfounded by at that moment. The customer had the audacity to ask ME to clean her baby's crap? As if I was a slave or responsible for that piece of filth? I had no choice but to bring her back down to earth.

My expression was stony-faced as I gave her a good talking to. "Goddamnit, woman. I'm a sales clerk. I am supposed to sell you items, not clean up after you. Now are you going to buy anything or will you continue to waste my time?"

The woman's face was frozen in shock and embarrassment. She turned, quizzically to Emily, who shook her head in despair, and then looked fearfully back at me. She picked up the bag she put on the floor and scurried out of the shop, leaving the crap and the baby behind.

Emily turned on me as soon as the woman left. "What is wrong with you? Now she'll never come back to shop here again. You're not supposed to scare her off!"

Who did Emily think she was? She'd sent the other co-worker home (a little pretentious, bitchy girly girl, Paige Andrews) and had left me in the shop alone while she called her boyfriend/fiancé. I'd even missed my lunch hour so that she could make out with Sam in the back room. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I had clearly done much more work than her.

"Well, firstly, she has to come back to get her baby-" I said, as Emily squealed, noticing the baby. "And, secondly, I wasn't trying to scare her off. I was just trying to ... subdue her." I rolled my eyes and stood behind the counter as another customer walked in. "I think we have more pressing matters such as where to put this baby. Perhaps sell it for a few hundred bucks?"

Emily grabbed the baby up before I even reached out and clutched it to her chest, as if afraid I would grab it. "Don't touch the baby!"

I held my hands up in defence. "Alright. I wouldn't have eaten it or anything, you know."

"Hi, ma'am." Emily smiled, brightly at the customer. Then she gave me a look of disgust and went out back, before whispering, "Don't screw this one up!"

The next woman to enter struck me as familiar, she had an elegant, beautiful aura around her that probably caused eyes to turn to her and people flock to her. She was tall, but not overly so, slim and her brown skin shone with health and that special glow of a wealthy person.

As she got closer, I saw distinct facial features that were very familiar indeed. She had a few freckles scattered on her nose and her eyes were hazel and green-

Embry! That's who she looked like.

The woman was done with browsing the shop and looked up to catch me staring at her. She must have been used to it, because she simply smiled.

"Hello, I wish to speak to a young lady. Faye Atera." She looked closely at me and smiled, warmly, as if she recognised me. "I see that she is you."

She strode closer to the counter in such elegance and grace that I was dumbfounded. She was really beautiful. unbelievable. She oozed charm and sophsticati- a squelch came from the direction of the counter. She looked down at the source of the noise and turned her palm upwards. She squealed in horror, while my mouth twisted in amusement.

She had put her hand deep in the crap.

"Ugh! What on earth is this?" She screeched, looking frantically in her bag and my eyes flickered to the back door, wondering how fast Emily would reappear.

"Baby poop." I said, with a charming smile. "It's not poisonous, don't worry. If you've had babies I'm sure you've had your fair share of crap to clean up."

The lady smiled in return and wiping the crap off her hand. "I may have overreacted. But, what i it doing on here?"

"Oh, a customer left the crap and her baby behind." I said, nonchalantly. "I may have frightened her off."

She put her head back and laughed in delight. I watched in curiosity. What a weird way to laugh. It was the laughter of fake, rich people. My eyebrows raised in irritation. I couldn't stand rich people. Mostly because I was jealous.

"You go to school with my son, Embry Call, I believe." She didn't ask, she made a statement. I had a feeling she made statements, and was always sure about things. She intimidated me, which was a first. But not too much because I was still opinionated.

I nodded, again. "No offence, but he's a dick."

Embry's mother's smile widened and she looked very pleased. "You are not as my son described at all."

My nose scrunched up, out of habit. "He talks about me?"

"He says you're a 'nice' girl. But I can see that you're not." Her lips twitched at the corner. "You don't like him at all, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" I exclaimed. "He's a little creep."

The woman's smile grew, she was looking very happy. I suppose that was because she didn't want us to get together or anything. I wanted her to know that she had nothing to worry about; nothing between Embry and I would ever happen.

* * *

After my shift, I was finally able to have a break and took my lunch and went to eat at the beach. It was a nice day, it was warm, but not too hot, the sky was a clear blue. People had come out of their homes to enjoy the rare sunshine. Young couples were strolling down the beach, families were playing in the sea, teenage boys and girls were playing volleyball.

It was a nice saturday.

I had just been enjoying my lunch, when someone sat down next to me. Embry. Looking very pleased indeed. He looked kind of suspicious.

"What?" I said, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

Embry shrugged. "Nothing."

"No, that was something."

"No, it wasn't." Embry said, reaching behind himself. Was he scratching his behind? If he was, gross.

"Yes, it was."

"Faye?" Embry said, softly, reaching up to touch my chin. I turned my face away in annoyance at the sparkle that simple touch erupted. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I obeyed him for the sake of curiousity.

I felt something brush my fingers and then something heavy fall into my hands. It was cold, but smooth, like a mixture of metal and wood. My hands felt around the object and I felt strings. I tugged and heard a tune.

I frowned and opened my eyes. It was a guitar. Brand new. It looked quite expensive.

"I brought it out of my wages." Embry said, proudly. "Those extra shifts at the garage really helped."

"What? Why?" I asked, in confusion. "I don't play the guitar. I don't play any instruments."

Embry's smile widened. "I thought so. That's why I payed for guitar lessons."

"Why would you-?" I started. "What's the point of this? What would you gain by me learning to play?"

"I know that you can sing." Embry replied. "I can sing, too. I always wanted to do a duet with you. I once heard you singing this beautiful song when we were younger." I thought back to the many years I've known Embry. The expression on his face was so tender, like he didn't see anyone else. It scared me. "You have the voice of an angel."

My breath caught in surprise. He'd paid a lot more attention to me than I'd realised. Ever since I was young I was able to sing. My mother would tuck me into bed and I would sing to her, happy, joyful songs of memories. Once dad and Ian had died, she told me about the rumours other women had spread that our father slept with Embry's mom. I hadn't believed it, but my mother had and she was broken. My songs were no longer joyful and reflected the misery of my mother.

She no longer wanted to listen to me sing and I didn't want to sing anymore. But, every so often, I would catch myself singing a favourite song, my voice high and clear, and leathered when I was full of sadness. My voice cracked in the sorrow, and I gave up.

But, I never knew that Embry had heard me sing. Nor that he thought so highly of my voice.

"Had." My voice cracked now. I cleared my throat.

Embry blinked in confusion. "Had?"

"I had the voice of an angel." I whispered. "I don't anymore."

"Faye, I'm sure you can-" he started, reaching out to me.

I scuttled back, spilling my drink in the process. "Don't touch me! Don't. Just don't."

Embry nodded. "I'm sorry. I should know your boundaries."

"You should." I mumbled, brushing my hair from my eyes. "I don't want you to touch me. I don't want anyone to touch me. Not ever. Never again."

Embry held his hands out. "Look, I'm backing away. I won't touch you again."

I breathed deeply, in and out. My hands scrunched up into fists by my side. "I ... I would like to be alone now."

"Well, what do you think about-?"

"Embry." I started. "Please don't make me repeat myself or I'll get mad. I would like to be alone."

"Ok," he held his hands out. "I'm sorry."

There was a long silence, where Embry held his guitar, unsure. He didn't know whether he should leave or not. Or perhaps he didn't want to leave. Why he wanted to spend time with a rude bitch, I didn't know. He was very odd.

"You're always smothering me." I muttered, unclenching my hands. I grabbed my things together and left for work.

* * *

AN:


	8. Chapter 8

**I have never found a companion that was so companionable as solitude. We are for the most part more lonely when we go abroad among men than when we stay in our chambers. A man thinking or working is always alone, let him be where he will.**

~ Henry David Thoreau

* * *

**Thanks to 'ThatDayDreamer-x' and 'suzie1107' for your reviews.**

**Yes, 'ThatDayDreamer-x' I will probably update quickly this week because it's a holiday now. Thanks for your review, I really love when I see your reviews, too.**

**'Suzie1107' most of the pack hates Faye, well everyone hates Faye because she's so annoying. Colin, Brady and Jared don't mind her so much, but soon they will also dislike her. Thanks a lot for reviewing.**

**Also thanks to everyone for reading and following. I hope that means you like it.**

* * *

Jordan joined me at my locker on the Monday morning. If anything he was much more friendly and cheerful than before. I pretended to listen to his jokes while I put some books in my locker, but I was slowly beginning to panic.

I was worried about his feelings towards me. Very worried.

Jordan held his hand out for the books I took out of the locker. I paused, shortly, wondering if this would make things worse. Perhaps this would make him think we were a real item.

Sighing, I gave in and handed the heavy books over. Jordan carried them easily, non-stop talking. However, his talking was not like Mia's, it was not annoying. It was ... bearable.

"Where are your piercings?" I asked, suddenly. "You look ordinary and boring right now."

Jordan paused a little, grimacing. "I kind of thought you would have liked me without piercings."

"Well, I think you look better with the piercings." I glanced at his clothes and shook my head in despair.

"Then I'll get them back. Why are you-" He looked down at himself, self-consciously. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong with my clothes?"

"What happened to the cool clothes you used to wear?" I asked. "The ones that distinguished you from everyone else?"

"What's with the 21 questions?" I began humming 50 cents '21 Questions', and jordan laughed. "I don't know. I thought you'd like me to wear normal clothes."

I noticed that he was uncomfortable with the questions and decided to pose him another:

"Where were you these last few days?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You noticed?"

"You're in a few of my lessons, so of course I did." I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me. will you?"

"It's nothing interesting. I was just in bed, sick." he gave me a sly look. "It would have been great if you nursed back to health, fed me soup and grapes, while wearing a hot nurse's outfit."

I glared at him. "Never gonna happen." and I ducked into our history class before he could say any more gross, perverted things.

Jordan stopped me after we left the room and pulled me to one side. A girl stepped out the way and gave us a look of irritation. Jordan gave her an apologetic smile for almost crushing her toes. His charming smile turned her look of irritation to a flirty smile.

Oh, the benefits of being good-looking.

"So, I really enjoyed Friday." He said, turning back to me with the same charming smile. When he realised that it didn't work on me, he quickly looked away, awkward. "I know that you did, too."

I sighed, heavily. He was not going to give up, was he? What had I done?

"I'm sure that you wanna go out again." Jordan continued. "So... when will it be?"

I didn't reply, only started walking. Jordan was silent for a while, clearly analysing the situation. I could almost hear his thoughts, 'should I continue with this conversation or should I leave her be'? I sincerely hoped he would leave me be.

But, he didn't.

"Are you alright, Faye?" He asked, worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

I felt the guilt begin to gnaw at me. It wasn't his fault that this had happened. It was mine. Taking it out on him was unfair. I wouldn't apologise because it wasn't in my nature, but I'd give him what he wanted and if he wanted me to like him, I'd try to or I'd pretend.

"No." I shook my head. "Um... we'll go out again this Friday."

He smiled, pleased. "Great." He reached for my hand and hesitantly interlaced his fingers through mine. He looked carefully at my face. He must not have noticed anything negative because he looked more confident and tightened his grip a little.

I bit my lip, worriedly. I didn't know if I felt comfortable with it. This was going too far for me. I didn't even know how to trust people and I was pretending to like this guy. What was I doing?

I let him hold my hand and what a big mistake that was.

I could see three large figures up ahead that looked too familiar. I began to worry and grow pleased at the same time. Embry had to back off me now that he knew that I had a 'boyfriend'.

As we got closer to Embry, Jacob and Quil, Embry looked up.

It was Embry who noticed me at first, he seemed to sense my presence before I had even reached them. His eyes seemed to bore through me, he looked both joyful and scared. Then his eyes fell on Jordan and his expression darkened.

Quil followed his gaze at the expression on his face. I ducked my head to avoid Quil's eyes and turned to listen to Jordan's story. I felt naked and ashamed. Walking past felt like an eternity. I could almost feel Embry's judgement.

Listening carefully to Uley was difficult. The problem was, I had no interest in what he was saying, not when all this was going on.

It was not that he was boring, he was fun and interesting when he wanted to be. It was just that in this particular moment, it was difficult to internalise just what he was saying, because my emotions were all over the place.

I sighed, with relief once we had finally walked past them. But that relief was short-lived.

Embry cut off our path, abruptly, so fast we'd never heard or saw him coming, and glared at our interlocked hands. "What is going on?"

Jordan looked taken-aback, he looked at me as if to say 'who's this guy think he is'. "What do you mean?" Jordan didn't know Embry, Quil and Jacob, so he was confused as to why they looked at him, menacingly, minus Quil. Who rather looked at me, eyes narrowed.

Embry ignored him and turned to me. "What are you up to, Faye?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What on earth could you possibly mean?"

"Faye, do you actually like this guy?" Quil added. He glanced at Jordan, sheepishly. "No offence."

"Offence intended." Embry snarled. "Don't forget this is the same guy who put shit in our brownies."

Jordan and I laughed, despite the tension. We'd never found out what had happened with Emily's baked goods, whether it was eaten or not. But, I can imagine it had tasted rancid.

Quil and Jacob began inching away, looking visibly awkward. What wimps they were. They fled when things got tough.

Embry, Jordan and I remained.

Jordan and I were still sniggering about the brownies and the cake at that point. It was so worth it if it made Embry this angry.

"You were a part of it, too, I assume." Embry muttered to me, darkly. He raised his voice, "What are you up to, Faye? Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to hurt me?"

"This is not about you!" I said, exasperated.

"Really?" Embry looked sceptical. "It's a bit of a coincidence that you start having an interest in people, never mind dating, huh Faye? It's really not about me? Really? I find that pretty hard to believe."

My face burned with shame. "It's not about you! Why do you have to make everything about you? I am simply..." I trailed off, glancing uncertainly at Jordan.

Jordan raised his eyebrows, clearly waiting to hear my excuse.

"What, Faye?" Embry asked, his voice mocking me. "You actually like this guy and want to date him?"

"I...I..." I found it difficult to lie.

"Of course she doesn't like him!" A voice called gleefully.

It was Mia. With an expression of eagerness on her face. She was getting me back for what I had said to her and how I had treated her.

Oh, joy.

"She doesn't like anyone." Mia told Jordan. "I'm sorry, but she screwed you over. She's just trying to get Embry off her back."

"What do you mean?" Jordan's eyebrows were furrowed. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Mia Call and my dear brother, Embry, has a fascination with her." Mia pointed at me, a cruel smile on her face. "And, because she doesn't like his attention, because she likes being an unloved, lonely freak, she decided to pretend to date you."

Jordan looked at me, with a hurt look on his face. We looked at each other in silence for what seemed like ages, before Jordan dropped his gaze and spoke in a quiet, but otherwise emotionless, voice.

"Please tell me that's not true."

My heart clenched a little and I fought to keep from feeling any regret. I really didn't want to be in the position of feeling an emotion that made me see a person as a victim rather than a perpetrator. I couldn't feel bad for what I did.

Yet my hands clammed up and I stammered, nervously. Where had my confidence, my heartlessness gone?

"I...I'm sorry." I said, looking at my feet. "It's true."

"Right." Jordan paused and I could hear a bit of pain in his voice this time. "Well, er... Mia, thanks for your input."

"My pleasure. I'm available next friday, Jordan." Mia began to walk away.

I felt a surge of hatred towards the bitch. She was just so provocative. Though she had made life easier for me. At least I didn't have to tell him myself.

"What are you still doing here, Uley?" Embry snarled. "You're old news now. This is between me and Faye."

"Fuck off." Jordan said, wearily. "I'm willing to try with her, I'm not one to give up on anything. Now you need to leave."

I looked up in shock. I had humiliated him and he still sticking with me?

Embry glared at him. "She's mine!"

"No I most certainly am not!" I said, amazed at the audacity of it. "I am not an object. I am my own person. Besides, I will never want anything to do with you."

Embry's narrowed at me. "Fine. I guess I shouldn't bother with you anymore then."

I smiled to myself. Finally. Embry was so mad that I was sure he wouldn't change his mind in a hurry. He grew even angrier at the serene expression on my face. Damn. He looked so hot angry.

"Fuck you, Faye. Fuck your insecurity, and your blantant disregard for anybody but yourself." Embry snarled, walking closer until his nose almost touched mine. "I'm tired of this. I didn't want this, I didn't choose you."

I was a little surprised by how he addressed me, but raised my head, high. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh, really?" Embry asked. "Look at you. You're lonely and miserable. If you really think no one has noticed then you are sadly mistaken. Everyone pities you. I pity you."

"Well, I like the way I am." I spat. "If you don't like me the way I am. Tough. I will never change. You will not change me."

"You have to change-" he started, but I began leaving.

I stalked past him, furiously. There was no point in retorting. He was quite accurate about everything he'd said about me. He was so right. Shame I would never change enough to suit his standards.

Sitting outside on the school steps, Jordan caught up with me. He sat down next to me, apprehensive. I waited, with bated breath, for his anger. But there was nothing. No anger, nothing. He just sat by me, silently, waiting for me to speak up.

I regretted what I did. I couldn't believe the things I was doing lately. I was hurting people, angering people, all for my own personal gain. The thing that made me most surprised was the guilt I was feeling.

Though I was quite cruel and enjoyed that most of the time, the things I was doing lately was incredibly treachorous. I had never been this cruel. Sure, I'd made insulting remarks, made people slightly uncomfortable, but I dd not actually go out of my way to really hurt someone. It was more humour than anything.

The sad thing was, most of the time, I cherished hurting people like others had done to me. It wasn't a good reflection of my character that I enjoyed hurting people. But it was true. Though I didn't try to hurt people, when I dd, I enjoyed it.

But, I hadn't enjoyed hurting Jordan at all. Seeing that look on his face made me catch my breath, made me feel truly regretful. Somewhere along the road, I had begun to care for him and that scared me.

What Embry said hurt me, and made me feel like slapping him. However, I did bring it upon myself. It was a lousy thing to do, using Jordan like that. How could I have been so cruel?

"So, it's all been revealed." I muttered.

Jordan stayed silent, his hand reached out to grab mine. I couldn't believe that he was trying to comfort me after I hurt him like that. I didn't deserve his company at all.

"I shouldn't have done that." I continued, but I pulled my hand out from his grip.

Jordan frowned at me. "Did you ever like me?"

I shook my head and glanced at him. Like I expected, he stood up, upset. I knew that he was tired of me now. He must have just given up on me. That was better for me in the long run, I ddn't want to become attached to him enough to develop stronger feelings towards him. It was better for him, too. He ddn't need me and my negativity.

"Right, so, I wasted my time?" He sounded hopeful, wanting me to disagree.

I cleared my throat. "You did, unfortunately, waste your time with me."

"Thanks for your time, Faye." He said, sarcastically. "Very nice of you to use me."

I didn't answer, only stood up to walk away. I didn't want to hear how much I'd hurt him, I had enough on my shoulders. Uley, however, mistook this as a way to show him that I didn't care.

He followed me, grabbing my arm and spun me round, roughly. When I winced in pain, he loosened his grip, slightly regretful. "You used me, Faye!"

"I did." I said, shortly, looking behind him rather than at his face.

"You're walking away from me and not even giving me an explanation?" He was furious. "Are you that inconsiderate? Are you that rude?"

I cleared my throat again and nodded, trying to keep my face blank. "I guess I am, _Jordan_."

"You're unbelievable." he breathed out heavily in frustration "And, I'm still attracted to you. What the fuck is wrong wth me?

"I'm sorry for that." I tried to turn away, but he grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's obviously over anyway."

"Faye, come on, don't do this to me." He demanded. "I didn't deserve this."

"You didn't." I looked him in the eyes, sincerely. "And, I am very sorry for hurting you. But, I had to-"

"Why?" He asked. "Why me? Of all people, I was the nicest to you. How could you do this to me?"

I trained my eyes on my feet. "I don't care about many people, Uley, you know that."

"Even me." he said it as a statement, as if he already knew the answer.

I decided to lie. To spare both his and my own feelings. It was better to nip this in the bud straight away.

"I don't care about you." I said, trying not to look at the heartbroken expression on his face. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you well enough. I don't let myself trust people who are closest to me, let alone someone ... like you. That I've only known for a month."

"I care about you." He said, quietly. "And, I really like you."

I didn't reply.

"I know I said earlier that I'd try with you, but I can't-" he started.

"That's probably for the best." I interrupted.

"Faye, this is not healthy." Uley tried to appeal to me. "This is not healthy at all. You need to get help."

I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off.

"Faye, just stop, please." He said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "You need to get professional help. You're hurting yourself. I'm not trying to get a rise out of you, I'm trying to help. You need to understand what you're doing to yourself."

I care about you, I really do, Faye. But, I can't handle you, you're too messed up for me. You carry too much baggage. I want to help you, but you're pushing me away. If you could just let someone in, then maybe you'd feel better."

I nodded. "That is true. You're better off without me."

"Faye, don't say that."

"Thanks for everything, Jordan Uley." I muttered, before leaving the school altogether.

I was grateful for everything he done for me, but it couldn't last forever. Good things never lasted, I was the first witness of that.


	9. Chapter 9

**"their heart grew cold**

**they let their wings down." **

~ Sappho, If Not, Winter: Fragments of Sappho

* * *

**ThatDayDreamer-x - thank you so much for your review. I'm so glad you enjoy my story :D i'm sorry to say that Jordan wont make up with her any time soon. Perhaps not at all :(**

**I Am Switzerland101 - yes, she is annoying. Hopefully as time goes on she'll get a brain. Or not. We'll see what happens :) thanks for your review**

**Oh, I forgot to tell 'suzie1107'- Embry's mother what you call a 'golddigger'. She been with a lot of men. She's very fake though, she pretends to be rich, when she's not that well off. She's not a bad person, but she's not great either. Thanks for reviewing. Love that you review without fail. **

* * *

Avoiding both Embry and Jordan was incredibly difficult. However, it did make it easier that they had both avoided me, too. Embry never came to classes that we shared and Jordan pretended I wasn't even sat next to him in history.

My daily routine consisted of now avoiding my mother in the mornings, skipping breakfast. Then to avoid Quil, I couldn't ride to school in his car anymore so I had to walk. Because I'd missed breakfast I'd have to stop by Emily's shop to beg for some coffee. Then, I'd have to rush to school, in the process spilling half of my coffee anyway.

Lunch was spent sitting by myself, Kim had also given up on me. She still waved at me in the corridors, but she had given up on trying to get us to become friends. Jordan had gone back to sitting with his friends, I always caught him staring at me, but he never came over to speak to me.

Embry ignored me altogether. Him and Quil were on the same team it seemed because Quil constantly nagging at me to speak to him, but I refused.

I was finally free of them all, so why did I feel so... lonely?

This past month I'd had company and I'd had a glimpse of what it was like to have friends. What with Jordan's teasing, Embry's gifts and genuine care for me, and even Seth's jokes, I had felt normal. I was pretty grateful for that brief bit of stability. I kind of enjoyed their company.

But, I didn't want them back because I knew it was better for me in the long run without them. I couldn't be too attached to them, I couldn't depend on them for my only happiness. I would have to gain other hobbies. Perhaps join a drama club or something. I knew we had a drama department at school. I could sing in their musicals, if they had any.

Point is, there was more to happiness than friendship and love. Much more. And, I would prove it to them. I would prove to them that I was no longer be unhappy, that I was fulfilled, that I had a future to look forward to. I would prove to those who criticised me and judged me in this god forsaken town.

I glanced in the mirror after touching up my make up. If I was going to give this impression of sanity and strength, I would have to be well-dressed and put together. No more old shirts and frayed jeans for me. So, I had worn a snug pair of dark jeans, a warm red sweater and clean high tops. My make up was understated, but had still made a difference. My hair was no longer curly and unruly, but straight and silky. It had a little shine to it, too, which I was pleased with.

I grabbed my things and skipped down the stairs, feeling quite cheerful. I walked through to the kitchen, not straight away noticing our visitors. Embry and Jacob. Now I had been used to them coming to my house for years, but not after recent events.

Embry didn't even look up at the sound of my footsteps, he trained his eyes on the counter, as if he was actually interested in it. Quil did look at me, his eyes hard. Jacob, on the other hand, nodded at me in greeting.

I walked back out awkwardly into the hallway. So much tension.

Outside, in our driveway, an unfamiliar car was parked, the engine still running. I caught a glimpse of the driver, a girl with short hair, and frowned. I didn't recognise her, so what was she doing in our driveway?

She caught me eyes and opened her door, stepping out. "Hey, Faye!"

I paused, feeling apprehensive. What did she want from me? "Yes?"

"You are Faye, right?" She said, leaning on the car door. She had a lean body, strong looking arms and legs. She looked like she worked out a little. Her short, cropped hair complimented her long neck. "Wow. You've grown so much."

I nodded. "I believe I am Faye Atera. Though I may have been swapped in the hospital at birth."

Her facial features softened and I noticed how pretty she really was, but sad, as though she'd never seen a happy day. "Don't say that."

I frowned. "Well, I was joking."

"I don't think you are." She looked upset for some reason. She held out her hand for me, which I accepted. "Nice to see you again after so many years. It's Leah. You do remember me, don't you?"

My eyes widened. She looked so different with short hair. I knew her before what happened with Sam and Emily, in fact before she'd even started dating Sam. I knew her when she was a jolly, carefree sixteen year old. She'd baby-sat me many times, she was a favourite of my mother's. So much had changed since then. Her face looked older, frown lines had appeared though she was in her early twenties. She was known to be a bad-tempered bitch like me.

But, she was being nice to me. And, I was the biggest bitch there was.

"Yes, I look different, huh?" She sounded tired. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "Miraculously, I'm still alive. I've got that to be grateful for."

"That sounds so familiar. Like something I would say."

I smiled, wryly. "We've become more alike, it seems. Before I was the creepy, loner kid and you, well, you were part of the popular crowd. Now, you're like me. That's pretty sad."

Leah snorted, softly. "I could do with your cynicism. Everyone around me is loved up and happy, well except for Jake and Embry. They may be 'in love'-" she made quotation marks with her fingers. "-but they are most certainly not happy."

I tried not to react at Embry's name. "Oh." Who was Embry in love with? Certainly not me. No one could love me.

"Do you want a ride to school?" She asked. "I came to get your brother and his friends, because Quil's car broke down. You might as well come along."

I glanced back as Quil, Embry and Jacob came out of the house, and towards the car. "Er..."

"You coming, Faye?" Jacob asked, coming to stand by Leah. Embry and Quil took a seat in the back, without a word or glance in my direction.

I stood still, paralysed in my indecision. Leah and Jacob looked at me, expectantly, and I had a feeling that they were putting me on the spot on purpose. So, I agreed to prove them right. There was no way that I would let them think I was uncomfortable or awkward around Embry.

Leah held the passenger door open for me and I slumped into it, ungracefully.

"So, you and Jake know each other, then?" Leah asked me.

I frowned at the stupidity of the question. Of course I knew him, he was my brother's best friend. I may not have talked to him much, but I knew his name at least.

"Yes, we know each other." I answered, raising my eyebrows. "I've known him all my life. I'm sure you already know that."

Leah cleared her throat, and smiled, sly expression on her face. "Well, what about Embry?"

"Oh, they know each other very well." Jacob said, grinning.

"Ah, I see what is going on." I nodded, comprehending what this was all about. Leah and Jacob was trying set us up or bring us together somehow. "If you-"

"Leah, don't start." Embry's deep voice cut me off. "You stop it too, Jake."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Alright. I guess my efforts are not appreciated."

"Definitely not." He said, glancing at the rear-view mirror as if trying to catch someone's eye, which I happened to look at the same time. When we caught each other's eyes, we both quickly looked away. Why did I keep feeling that electric shock when I either looked directly at him or touched him? It was so bizarre.

* * *

"Faye!" Emily yelled from her office. "Your lunch break is over. Please begin sorting out the items in the store cupboard."

I grumbled, stuffing my half-eaten sandwich back into my lunchbox. It was the third time Emily had interrupted me during my break. She'd promised me half an hour break, but by twenty minutes she was already bellowing at me about procrastination. How dare she?

All afternoon was spent cleaning the store cupboard out. There were old items from years ago which needed throwing out. I'd been assigned to clean up the moth-eaten rubbish out, while bitchy Paige had the pleasure of assisting customers, which was still better than my job. I'd take annoying customers over this any day, at least I wouldn't (hopefully) get sick out there.

But, Emily hated me so I had to clean it.

I switched the light on and pulled my cleaning gloves on. I put the books in one bag, the cutlery in one bag and the clothes in the other. Because the shop was a second-hand antique shop, it sold old used items, and therefore we had clean the crap up. That meant that once I'd cleaned the store cupboard out, I'd have to go and clean all the items in the bag to put out in the shop.

Emily was rolling in money because this crap actually sold well. People were giving us used items for free and we were selling them.

I sneezed violently right then, and ran to beg Emily for a scarf to put around my nose and mouth. The stuff was lethal, I thought.

In the staff room, I laid the books out on the coffee table. I knew that Emily would kill me if she knew that I was bringing the stuff in her precious staff room, but I didn't care.

The books ranged from Quileute themed to old British classic books, to American classics. Out of the books, the one that caught my eye was the one about Quileuten legends, called: 'The Quileute: A People of Legends'. Because of my strong connection to the legends, what with my grandpa telling me about them before bed, it sparked curiosity in me. The stories my grandfather had told were not as detailed as those in the book. There were stories that I'd never heard before.

"Faye!" Emily called my name.

I jumped and groaned. "What! What now?"

Emily ran into the staff room, her face red, her eyes watery. "Oh my god, Faye!"

"What?" I stood up, worried now. "What happened?"

"Old Quil had a heart attack."

AN: Ok, now I know this was supposed to happen earlier, but I had to do it like this. I hope you like it despite this.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Remember the more of you review the faster I'll update.


	10. Chapter 10

**There are things we don't want to happen, but have to accept. Things we don't want to know, but have to learn. And people we can't live without, but have to let go.**

~ Uknown

Hospitals were not my favourite of places, but I had found myself in them out my own will countless times. With my mother's swallowing pill after pill and my grandfather's own tribulations.

Yet, again and again, I visited those who I'd swore I didn't care about. My heart still stopped if I heard my mother had overdosed or my grandfather had a heart attack. The last time he'd a heart attack it was during an argument with Leah, a few months back. I didn't know what the nature of the attack was, but it was pretty serious since he'd been in hospital for some time.

But, he'd been let out and he was showing signs of improvement, he was even telling his stories at bonfires, and working longer shifts at the council. This was enough proof that he was healthy.

A familiar group of people were sat in the waiting area when Emily and I had arrived. Sam stood up immediately and began kissing her, passionately. My eyes instantly flickered to Leah, who had averted her eyes. My heart ached for her and I glared hate-fully at the couple for publicising their relationship.

"Cut it out!" I snapped.

Sam broke the kiss and narrowed his eyes at me. But, I ignored him. I had more pressing matters.

"So, what's the verdict?" I sounded casual, but my nerves were frazzled. I turned to Leah. "How's grandpop doing?"

Leah shook her head in despair. "No one knows."

I glanced around for my brother and predictably he was sat with his two best friends. Embry caught my eye and looked away again. Quil watched him, uncomfortably, and then looked at me. He was unsure whether he should be on my side or his.

I stood around for a few moments, before taking off down the corridor. I'd return once I was able to see him again.

* * *

It was such a familiar sight, seeing my grandfather laying on the hospital bed. He looked so frail, as if he was already leaving. His hands reached out to me, his eyes crinkled at the corner. Despite the pain, he was trying to sit up and comfort me.

"Faye." His usually leathered voice sounded so weary and I felt my eyes water a little. "Faye. Come closer."

I obeyed, coming into the room. My feet dragged on the floor, but I tried to lift them higher so that I could get quicker to him. My hand clasped his outreached hand as if they were my lifeline.

Perhaps they were.

"Faye, my dear." His smile was half-hearted, but it was still warm. He was still my grandpa. "How are you?"

I sniffed then. "A more important question is 'how are you'."

"I'm fine." He said. "I have my favourite granddaughter my bedside. What more could I ask for? Now, how's school?"

"It's fine." I lied. "But, how are _you_ doing?"

"My dear, I'm fantastic. Couldn't be more healthier." But his frail frame told me the opposite. "Sit in this chair, Faye. Let me tell you a story."

"Grandpa, no more stories." I said, smiling sadly. I sat down and clenched his hand tighter as if that would keep him with me. "You're too tired. You need to rest."

My grandfather looked closely at me and lowered his eyes in sorrow. "Ah. I am not as tired as you it seems. Have you slept at all?"

"I've slept as much as I could." I ran my hands over my face. "But, this is not about me."

"But, it is." He said, looking at me again. "My time is short, but you have a long future ahead of you-"

"Oh, grandpa, don't start this now." I interrupted, groaning.

"Do you really want my last moment with you to be wasted with arguing?" He asked, his voice stern.

I shook my head.

"Then listen carefully." He said, putting his other hand over our clasped hands. "Be happy, Faye. Don't die along with your father, your brother and I. You lose loved ones, but you gain others. So, fall in love and don't hold back."

"I ... I can't..." I broke off as tears ran down my face. "I can't lose you."

"It will be hard, but I believe in you." He said, his own tears spilling over. "Don't deal with it by lashing out. You can't live like that. I did push everyone away and look where it got me. I'm not resting, it's a painful."

I began sobbing. "You said you were fine. Don't go, please."

"I can't control it, my dear, sweet Faye." He said. "But, you can be happy."

"I can't." My voice gave away how broken I was.

"You can." He insisted.

"I don't have anyone." I whispered. "Mom and Quil hate me. I have no friends. I know it's probably my own fault. I feel so alone."

"Your mother loves-"

"Don't say that!" I said, shrilly. I took a deep breath and tried to speak more calmly. "Don't bring my hopes up, grandpa. After dad and Ian died, this family broke apart and we'll never be the same without them. Without you-" I broke off sobbing again. "It was bad enough without them. I can't lose you, I really can't. I may never come back from it."

"I'm sorry for not spending enough time with you these last few years. I wish I'd made the most of it. I'm sorry for everything, Faye." He said, his voice full of emotion. "Please be happy for me, fulfil your life for me."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll always be with you in your heart and mind." He raised his voice, without breaking eye contact with me. "Come in Quil, I know you've been standing there for some time now."

I heard footsteps come nearer, but I didn't look up at him. I kept my eyes on grandpa, who was looking sternly at Quil.

"Did you hear that?" Grandpa asked. "Did you hear what she said?"

"Yes." Quil's voice was shaky. "Yes, I did."

"Your sister feels unloved, lonely." Grandpa continued. "How could you let her feel like this?"

"I don't know." Quil's voice broke. "God, Faye, I'm sorry."

I looked at grandpa's satisfied expression, but did not answer.

Quil's hand landed on my shoulder, but I shook it off. If he honestly thought years of misery and neglect would be compensated for by a simple sorry than he was mistaken.

"I do not forgive and I do not forget." I said, my voice oddly clear and strong.

"Faye-" grandpa warned.

"He left the house for two weeks!" I yelled, standing up. "Two weeks! He left me on my own with her and she took so many pills. So many. She nearly died."

"I'm sorry about that, Faye." Quil said, reaching out for me. "I had reasons for that-"

"Oh, I heard your excuses, 'protecting La Push' indeed!"

"That was true." Quil turned to grandpa. "Tell her it was true, grandpa."

"It was true-"

I paused. "What exactly were you protecting La Push for then?"

Quil lowered his gaze and didn't answer.

"Right." I said, quietly. "So, you can't trust me?"

"It's not that." He insisted. "I can't tell you. Embry has to-"

"Oh, my own brother can't tell me, but his friend can-"

"Faye, come on-"

"Forget it." I said. "I'm tired of being in conflict with everyone. I just give up. Goodnight grandpa, I'll come back tomorrow morning."

"Faye, I'm-" grandpa called, his voice shaking, but I walked out of the room.

How callous of me. If only I'd stayed.

Waking up the next morning, a Saturday, I noticed the house was still, quiet. No one was downstairs, so I checked upstairs. Quil's room was empty and so was my mother's room. She had clothes strewn across the floor, boxes overturned. How messy she was.

I thought back to my grandpa's speech and my eyes welled up. I felt so much better knowing that he cared about me and that he hadn't also written me off as a bad mistake. He believed in me. He really did. I was going to show him that I could be happy, maybe that would nurse him back to health.

He couldn't die, my grandpa, at least not now. He was made of steel. I knew that he was strong enough to stay for a few more years. I could pray to god, even though I didn't believe in god. Perhaps that was where I went wrong. Did I need to become religious?

I shook my head. He'd be fine. All I had to do was be a good person, and be happy. He wanted me to be happy, so I would do just that.

I called up Emily's shop. The phone rang, but no one picked. I called again and this time someone picked up on the first call.

"Hey, what's up?" It was Paige. No one else would pick up the phone that unprofessionally. "Emily's not here, she went on an errand. Would you like to leave a message with me?"

"Paige."

"Oh, it's you." Her voice turned from cheerful to cold. "What the fuck do you want?" But she was only bitchy to me because of my initial attitude towards her or she'd be a fake-smiling backstabber. I'd rather she was a bitch to my face than behind my back.

"I was just wondering if I had to come into work today." I bit my lip from snapping out a retort. See that, god (if you exist)? I can be polite.

"Yes, because Emily's out." She said. "Now hurry up and get here because I'm up to my neck in work."

I sighed because I knew that meant she'd done nothing and was waiting for my help.

* * *

"Hey, your hair actually looks nice for once." Paige said, looking up from her magazine when I walked in. "Special occasion? A boy, perhaps?"

I shook my head. "I've got no boys on my mind. In fact, there are no boys I like at all."

"You like girls?" Paige's eyes widened. "You're a lesbian? You know I can see that".

"No, I like guys, but there's just not a particular guy that I really like." I answered, bending down to pick a wrapper off the floor. "Have you done anything at all morning?"

"Yeah, sure." She suddenly grew interested in her magazine again. Sign of a bad liar is one who avoids eye contact.

"Right."

"By the way," Paige looked up again, suddenly animated. "This really hot guy came by ten minutes before, looking for you."

"Was it my brother?" I asked, knowing a lot of girls were attracted to my brother.

"No, I know who your brother is now. He's really hot, too." Paige had a dreamy smile on her face. "Set us up together, please."

"No." I said, shortly, forgetting that I had to be a good person.

"You bitch." Paige snarled, sticking her two fingers in the air.

"I'm sorry." I said through gritted teeth. "He's just really dedicated to another."

"Don't worry, I'll take her out." Paige brightened again. "I have a really good left hook."

"I'll remember that in future." I said, remembering how the one he was dedicated to was three years old. "So, who was that guy?"

"Oh, he's one of Quil's friends, I think. He mentioned his name, 'Em-' something." Paige tilted her head. "Yeah, Embryo. Or something."

I froze. Did he want to be friends? Did he forgive me? Would everything be less awkward now? Hopefully. I had to be honest with myself, I did want to civil with him at the least. I hoped it wasn't too late for that.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Erm, yes." I said, slowly. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he looked like he'd been crying."

"Crying?" I was alarmed. "Wait. Where did you say Emily went?"

"She went home, she also said something about a funeral." Paige said. "Now that I think of it, she looked really upset. I wonder who died?"

I paled. "A funeral?"

Please don't tell me it happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**""Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad."**

~ Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

Thank you all so much! I got 7 reviews for chapter 10 (well at least the last I looked, I did), those are the most reviews I've ever gotten! That really brought a huge smile on my face :)

a devoted reader: sadly my time is coming to an end, meaning I won't have as much time to write. At least for a while. - wait that sounds like I'm dying. I'm not, by the way :)

ThatDayDreamer-x - aww, you cried? Thank you so much for your reviews, honestly really appreciate your feedback. I'm so glad you like it :) xx

I Am Switzerland101 - thank you so much for your reviews :) Faye is definately going to learn the hard way. She's gonna pay for how she treats people. :) xx

suzie1107 - she might shut everyone out at first, but hopefully she wont for long. Thanks a lot for reviewing without fail. I literally write for your entertainment, guys, so I'm glad you like it :) xx

flowerpowerpoet - yes, she's a huge bitch for leaving her grandad, but it's part of her character to do first and think later. Thank for your review :) i'm glad you like the story.

daynight2: actually I was going to bring Jordan in later on, I'd even written a few weeks ago, where I wanted him to come in, but so many of you asked for him that I decided it would be very soon! :) xx

Now be warned, this chappie is pretty crap, I don't like it, but I guess I just wanted to get this out of the way because the next will (hopefully) be better.

* * *

Emily and Sam's place, that was where the funeral party was held. I could hear sad music being played in the front room and I stood outside taking in the sombre moment. I felt numb, unfeeling. I couldn't believe that he'd died.

It was just last night when I'd been speaking to him. How did this happen so quickly? How did they arrange this funeral so quickly, the coffin, everything? Unless they'd known it would happen soon. They'd obviously saved up, and no one else was as shocked as me. Had they all known his time was coming? Or was I just blind?

I wanted go in and confront them all, after all, my granfather was dead now, I didn't have to be a good person anymore. No, now I could be even more cruel, even more harsh.

I banged on the door at that thought. No one came to the door for a few moments, so slammed my fist on it again.

It finally swung open, revealing a furious Quil. His eyes softened a little when he sae me standing there, and he moved out of the way for me to enter into the house.

"Why did no one tell me?" I hissed. "I found out from Paige, of all people. How could no one tell me?"

Quil shuffled his feet a little and avoided my eyes. "We forgot."

"No, you didn't." I looked up at him, feeling betrayed. "After what you said last night. You couldn't even tell me grandpa died. You don't trust me. You didn't want me at the funeral."

"I'm sorry, but mom-"

"So this is all her!" I said, furious. "I missed his funeral because of her."

"She was worried you would-"

"She was worried I would screw it up." I realised. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"No, Faye." Quil insisted. "That's not true. Really. Why would she think that? She was just worried that you couldn't handle it. Because you were the closest to grandpa."

"Oh, ok." I tried desperately to believe what he said. Maybe I could keep it together and begin to love my family again. Grandpa was right, they did care about me. Now, all I had to do was trust them and we'd at least return to normalcy.

They had to care, I had no one else.

Mother came out of the living room then, looking annoyed. She froze when she saw me. Then she turned to Quil in horror. "What is she doing here?"

"You didn't want me at the funeral." My voice broke. I looked at Quil again. "You liar! She obviously doesn't care if I could handle it or not. What is wrong with you both? You're always screwing with my head."

"What's going on?" Mom said, confused. "What are you doing here, Faye? You're not supposed to be here."

Quil tried to stop her from charging at me. "Mom, stop. She's just leaving."

"Get away from me, Quil." Mom said. "What do you think I'm going to do to her? I'm not going to hurt her if that's what you think. I just need to speak to her, privately."

She walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulders, leading me out. I cringed away from the faint smell of the alcohol, but walked out of the front door with her.

"Faye, honey, I have to be honest, I thought you'd ruin the funeral." My mother said, with no thought to how it would make me feel. "I love you, Faye, but you're very difficult. I don't think this is a good place or time to argue."

"So, you want me to go home?" I asked.

"Yes, dear." She said. "This is a sad occasion, we don't need your aggravation. We want to remember grandpa."

"So do I." I whispered. "I won't ruin it. I want to remember him with everybody that loved him, I want to hear stories of things that came before I was born- please mom. I want to hear those sweet memories again so that I can feel better."

"No, I'm sorry honey." My mother stood up and walked back into the house.

My bottom lip trembled a little and I fought to hold my tears back. I lowered myself onto the steps leading to the front door and dropped my head into my arms.

Memories of the day when grandpa put me on his back and ran around the back yard filled my head. The day my first tooth fell out and he'd been delighted, he'd taken a picture and stuck it on his fridge. Another day, my twelfth birthday, he'd brought me my first makeup set, which I never really ended up using on myself. He let me put makeup on his face.

I began to sob as I realised how prominent he really was in my life. He'd done a lot of the things my father and mother had neglected to do. Though I loved them, they weren't the best of parents. In fact, they were not good parents at all. But, they loved me and I loved them. I really loved grandpa, much more than them. What would I do without him?

"Faye?" I heard that familiar deep voice and stopped sobbing. "Faye."

"What?" My nose was blocked and so I cringed at the sound. "What do you want?"

Embry sat down beside me. "Well, if you want anything, I'll get it for you. Water? Tissue?"

I looked up at him, my face covered and tears and probably snot. Looking at the concerned look on his face, I felt a surge of appreciation for him. After everything I'd done to him, he was still by my side. "Do you know what I'd really love, Embry?"

He looked at me, disappointed. "I suppose you would like me to leave. Alright, then." He began to stand up, but I grabbed his arm.

"No, wait." I said, quickly. "I'd really love a hug."

Embry froze. Then he began to smile a little. "I'd love that, too." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I relaxed into his warm, inviting chest and pulled him closer, sighing contentedly.

I'd regret this later on, but for now, I'd take whatever comfort I could get. The hug was extremely comfortable and so worth the loss of dignity.

* * *

Once I got home and I no longer had Embry's comforting arms around me I began to feel the misery full on. It was as though I could no longer breath, no longer think clearly.

The thoughts were so dark, they scared me. A number of times I argued with myself about suicide. _It could be so quick, _ the voice reasoned with me, _just a slash of the wrists and your misery will be over. _

_Do it._The voice insisted.

No. I can't. I insisted.

_Sure, you can. A quick slash of the wrists. It's easy, and quick. You'll barely feel it._

I was not one to drink, but I went down to the basement to steal my mother's secret stash of booze anyway. I would get drunk tonight, so drunk I would no longer be lost in my thoughts.

I chugged the bottle back and a warm feeling went through me. Soon after my head began swimming and I was not thinking coherently. I felt a lot better.

My misery was washed away. No more thinking. Thinking is bad.


	12. Chapter 12

**I distrust camels, and anyone else who can go a week without a drink.**

~ Joe E. Lewis

* * *

**I think the likes of 'ThatDayDreamer-x' will love this chappie. A little bit of Jordan for you lovely readers. You may love or hate me for it.**

**I also must tell you that I'm taking a little break (like a week, two weeks) from writing, because recently I've been trying to do as much chapters as I could & I'm exhausted. So, please read & review, don't hate me though! Please :)**

* * *

My mother was looking weary of me a few nights after grandpa's funeral. More than once I caught her furtive glances as we ate dinner. I'd already made it clear to her that I'd noticed her staring but she didn't seem to care. Perhaps she was surprised that I'd eaten with her and Quil at the table for the first time in years.

At first Quil was just focusing on devouring his dinner, but once he finished his portion, he noticed the awkward silence around the table. He looked cautious, as expecting a fight to break out.

"Is something the matter?" I finally asked her.

Mom cleared her throat. "Darling, I've - we've - been thinking. How would you like to start seeing Dr Finkleberry again?"

My shrink. The one I'd been seeing since before my father and brother's death. My parents, specifically my mother, thought there was something wrong with me because of my expressionless. Imagine that this was before I became a bitch, I was just a little unfriendly and a tomboy, but I wasn't like how I was now.

I can imagine my attitude was worrying her now, too. I was even ruder and more hostile after my dad and Ian. She expected me to go off the rails now. No, I just wanted to get drunk and forget my problems. I was tired of arguing with everyone, hating everyone.

It was all so exhausting. Gosh, I'm so pathetic.

"Honey?" My mother said, softly.

"Mom, I'm fine." I muttered. Even my words were no longer harsh and cruel. They were just tired. I was just so tired of it all. "I don't need to see him anymore."

"Faye." Quil started, but stopped, nervously when I turned to him. "Please give it a try. We just want the best for you."

"Look, I'm fine." I mumbled. "I don't evenargue with you guys anymore."

"Honey, you're even worse." My mother said, reaching over the table to hold my hand. I pulled away and rubbed my face, wearly. "I can't watch you like... like this."

"Mom, I'm fine, please, just stop."

"You're not-"

"Mom, you tried to top yourself a few times before." I cried. "Why am I the one you guys are suspicious of all the time? Quil, you go out at 3 or 4 in night on school nights. So why the constant focus on me, huh?"

"Honey..."

"I do my schoolwork, I pass my all my subjects." I continued, getting teary now. "I don't get in trouble with teachers. I don't go out partying and I don't come home late. I work, I go to school, I eat, I sleep. That's it. Nothing I do should foster concern."

"We're just so worried about you." Mother said, growing upset herself. "We're not suspicious."

"Then why is it that I'm always the one who is sent to shrinks?" I had tears rolling down my face now. "Why? Because I deal with things differently to you? Mom you nearly died after those pills. Then is it because I'm anti-social? Well, so what? I don't have to pretend with people that don't care about me. Everyone in this town thinks I'm freak, mom, but it would be nice if my own mother would believe in me. Not send me to see a psychiatrist at five years old!"

There was a long silence in which mom and Quil exchanged shocked glances, while wiped my tears off my face.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I mumbled, pushing the plate away and going upstairs to my room.

Another drunken night. It didn't matter that I had school the next night.

* * *

My morning classes were a nightmare, considering the fact that I had a hangover. My head was literally banging and I felt very sick. On top of that, I was on my period and had terrible cramps. I'd had to change my pad twice already. I'm pretty sure I'd snapped at every person who'd had the misfortune to come across me.

Jordan kept sending me notes from where he was sat a few rows behind me. Notes which I kept ignoring. He didn't seem to notice how crappy I felt. So, he didn't stop only continued. Until I scrunched up all the notes and threw them directly at his face.

He sighed, in irritation, but left me alone the remainder of the lesson.

Upon leaving the classroom, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to one side. I grimaced when I recognised him.

"Hey."

I nodded in greeting.

Jordan had a look of calm on his face. "I was just trying to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine." I said, shortly. "In fact, I'm feeling fucking great. Thanks for asking."

"What's your problem?" He looked frustrated. "I was just asking how you were."

"Well, I've got a banging headache, stomach cramps. Need I say more?"

"Faye," he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I was just seeing if you were alright. You've looked so miserable these last few weeks. Plus your grandfather-"

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, trying to ignore mention of my grandfather. "That I've been miserable without you?"

"Maybe." Jordan looked hopeful.

"What do you want from me, Jordan?" I asked, wearily.

Jordan looked at his feet and then shrugged. "Well, I guess. I want to kiss you."

"Go on then." I said, rolling my eyes. "Let's see if you have the guts."

Jordan stepped closer to me until there was no space left. I could waves of anxiety coming from him, and couldn't help but mirror that anxiety. He very slowly put his hands on my waist and drew me closer to him. He smirked a little down at me and his lips brushed my nose. Then he leaned down and hovered over my lips, his breath mixing with mine. He stayed like that and delibrated, as if thinking.

I stood still, not out of shock that he was actually going to kiss me, but more curiosity. I wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone.

Jordan's lips brushed mine, so lightly it was as if not even there. My eyes stayed open and watched the look of concentration on his face. I was alerted by something wet touching my bottom lip. Was he licking me? Weird. But, it was so ... intriguing all the same. When he began nibbling it, I actually gasped. Because it was just so damn weird. This whole experience was, but Jordan thought I was enjoying and he kissed me harder, pulling me closer and my hands touched his chest in the aim to push him away. Then I felt his heart beating erratically underneath my fingertips, and I stopped.

He was feeling a lot more than me. He was enjoying the kiss... while I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, I was kind of enjoying it, but there was no spark. I didn't understand how one person could feel something while the other didn't.

I felt so disappointed. My first kiss, taken by a guy that I cared about, and there was nothing.

Jordan broke the kiss and smiled at me. "I'm sorry I made you late for class."

"God, I feel like complete and utter shit right now." I let my head fall into my hands.

"Hey, what's up?" Jordan pulled my hands and lifted my face, hand under my chin.

"I really wish I felt something then." I said with regret. "But, there's nothing."

Jordan's face changed, from blissful to miserable. "You didn't feel anything?"

"No," my eyes lowered in sadness.

"I guess I know where this going." Jordan muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't really want to hear you reject me."

"Jordan-"

"What?" he said. "You treat me like shit all the time anyway, I'd rather not be around to get my heart broken a second time."

"Why do even have feelings for me?" I was confused. "I'm a moody bitch, who aienates everyone. I'm an anti-social psychopath."

"You're not any of those things." he insisted. "You have a great smile, you're funny, you're smart. And, fuck, I don't know why, but I'm the only one who you let see all that."

"You're so ... sweet," I whispered. "And, so good to me."

Jordan's face softened. "I'm just as screwed up, Faye. The girl I fell for has trouble expressing feelings and I... well, I had to be the idiot who got wrapped up in her confusing mess."

I pulled him by his shirt and buried my head in his chest. "You're the best. A great friend."

Jordan pulled away from me, looking suddenly furious. "I don't want to be your friend. I'm not settling for that."

"Wait, Jordan-" but he left. He left me standing in the corridor, confused and upset. I ignored the warning bell that signified how late I really was and shuffled to the bathroom to bawl my eyes out.

* * *

"Faye."

I looked up from my book at the teacher. Mrs Williams was one of my decent teachers, personality-wise. She knew when to give me my own space and she knew my intellctual ability well. So, she knew not to bother me or expect work from me. That was not arrogance just facts.

I'm lazy, too.

And, I enjoyed her subject, English.

"Faye." She said. "The princaple would like you to go to his office."

I sat up straighter, surprised. I'd never been to the princaple's office before. I'd never behaved badly enough to be sent there. What had I done? Was it relared tbrotherather? Or my mother? Hopefully not. I was tired of worried about my family all of the time.

Or did someone realise I was hungover at school a lot of the time.

The prinicple, Mr Hayden, a short, balding man in his fifties, sat across for me, looking stern. I deliberated, tapping the desk in front of until he opened his mouth. The sound coming out of his mouth alarmed me a little. He had quite a high-pitched voice, which was odd for a man of his age, no?

I really wondered how seriously people took him as the principle. He was certainly not intimidating with that voice.

"-I'd like Mr Paul Lahote to escort you to the dining room."

"What?" I spat out, forgetting he was the principle in my outrage, consquently my spit landing on his face. I was speaking though, not trying to spit at him.

Mr Hayden wiped the part where my spit landed, and not discreetly, which is expected in polite company. "You have been regarded as trouble by your teachers and peers these past few weeks. I know that you are going through issues, regarding deaths and so on, but missing assignment deadlines and slapping a pupil is not appropriate."

I smirked when I thought back to how mortified Mia was when I'd slapped her in front of the student body. "Fine. Whatever. Where is this Paul then?"

A knock sounded at the door, to which I groaned.

"Come in."

Paul was sneering at me all the to his seat. "How are you doing, Faye?"

"Alright." I played along, pretending to be friendly.

"Nice to see you." He turned to the principle. "We'll be going now, sir."

We got up, passing compliments all the way to the door and as soon the door closed, we turned to each other with sour looks on our faces.

"Right." Paul said, shortly. "I order, you listen. I walk, you follow. Capische?"

"Yes, I understand." I said, meekly, but obviously I had a weapon. Not literally. But, you know what I mean.


	13. Chapter 13

**I got 8 reviews! Wow, thank you all so much. **

**Mangagirl97: thank you so much for your review :)**

**ThatDayDreamer-x: yeah Jordan's being an idiot right now. But, maybe he'll come back soon. Who knows? Her mother is not really that bad, she's just kind of gone mad with the deaths of husband & son. But she doesn't really care about Faye and although she loves her, she prefers Ian and Quil to her. As usual, I really appreciate your review :) xox**

**Thetroublewithexes: You got it. Quil is a complete wimp, he feels bad about Faye, but he doesn't want to get on the bad side of his mother. Her mother is a bit of a cow, she wants Faye to be a girly girl, but Faye is not the daughter she always wished for. She loves her, but at the same time she resents her. Thank you very much for your review :) xx**

** I Am Switzerland101: haha, Paul is a piece of work. Faye wants to teach him a lesson soon... thanks for your continuing support :) xx**

**Tiffy8o8: Quil is not really emotionless, he just doesn't know how to deal with her crap, he's one of those guys who can't handle emotions and he's a bit of a wimp if I'm honest. Aww, I love Jordan, but I agree, I don't like him with Faye either. They are great as friends. He'll have to suck it up :) oh and Embry is definately right for her, hopefully she'll realise that. Thank you for your review.**

**flowerpowerpoet: well, you don't have to wait anymore because I felt bad for making you guys wait. Plus I had writers block. This chappie may be kind of forced. In fact, i've been at a loss of what to write because I've got too many ideas and it got overwhelming. Thank you so much :)**

**Tamani: thank you very much. I'm glad you like it :) Embry kind of already has a clue as to why, but he's so impatient that he can't deal with Faye's indecision.**

**daynight2: she'll be getting him to eat his words, but not in this chappie. It'll come soon though.**

* * *

At work Emily was being quite nice to me, which was a nice change. She'd let me sit behind the counter and ordered Paige to clean the staff room and the toilet, which was a nice change. Paige was actually doing work which was on par with the pay she was getting. She got paid a considerable amount more than me, which was reasonable as she had been working there longer.

She was lucky we were off school for the holiday because I wouldn't be this generous with my time otherwise.

Anyway, back to Emily. She told me, as we polished the items, that Paige had applied to the job as a means of paying for college. That surprised me because I expected Paige to be the spoilt rich kid that got handouts from her parents. It was very admirable that she was paying for college. Very admirable indeed. I suppose I should stop making assumptions about people based on their appearances.

Emily also thought it would be great if we had a heart-to-heart. As much as I appreciated her letting me work out at the front, I didn't want to go that far. Emily was mistaken if she thought we'd be besties.

"I'm really worried about the wedding." She said. "I'm having second thoughts about it all."

"Great." I said. "You've decided Sam's a piece of shit and deserves to be kicked out of your house."

"No." Emily looked alarmed. "I just think that the wedding-"

"Well, it is your house, that you're paying for with your hard earned money." I reasoned, ignoring her. "You should kick him out. Demonstrate some girl power."

Emily giggled. "I do wish we could find a way to show them their place."

"Exactly." I nodded, approvingly. "Your job is not to clean in the kitchen, it's to bully him. You should decline sex for weeks so that he becomes your slave."

"Well, I don't think I could wait for weeks." Emily's cheeks had gone red. "I mean, he's just so ... hot. I couldn't do that."

I gagged. "What do you see in the guy?"

"Um, he's sexy as hell." She giggled, dragging a chair towards me. She leaned in as if telling me a secret. "He's good in bed. Really good."

"Ugh, too much info. Don't think we're suddenly best friends or anything, Emily." I warned. "I'm your employee, and you're my boss. Besides I don't think we'd get along anyway."

"You sound like you're declining an offer to have an affair with me." Emily giggled and moved behind the counter to grab some more cloths, just as someone walked in. She smiled, brightly at the customer, while I grimaced at her and mock-retched.

"In your dreams, Em, darling." I drawled. "If I was to like girls, my standards would be a lot higher than you."

Someone cleared their throat and I didn't bother looking up, only sat on the floor, polishing.

"We're closed." I said, dryly.

"Yes, I know." A familar deep voice.

I looked up to give him a piece of my mind, when I took notice of who it was, I blushed a little. Yes, you read it. I blushed.

Embry's eyebrows were raised and he had a huge smirk on his face. But, I wasn't embarrased about what he'd heard, just the memory of the last I'd seen him. I'd practically thrown myself at him. How cringe-worthy. I didn't want to look him in the eye any longer.

"You alright?" He asked, when I didn't speak.

I looked down again and noticed I'd been holding a weird cup in my hand. For a moment, I tried to remember what it was doing there. Then I sighed, polishing it again. "I'm just peachy. Fantastic. Couldn't be better."

"Excellent." My stomach dropped a little at how deep his voice was. I was a sucker for deep, smooth voices. I could sleep listening to it all day.

But, his voice was way too deep for someone of our age. Also way too attractive for me to even be associated with him. I suddenly came back down to earth. This guy with his good looks, his comforting hug and his deep voice would not look twice at me. Even if he did I don't think I'd get together with him. I just didn't have the mental capability to deal with a relationship.

"Yes," I continued, sarcastically. "It's such a lovely day. I've only just realised my mother hates my guts. She also wants to put me in therapy. Again. Isn't that great? Everyone thinks I'm insane."

His reaction was surprising. He was furious. So furious he was actually shaking. "Did she say that she hated you? Jesus, what is wrong with your mother?"

"Embry, calm down-" Emily started, looking petrified.

Embry's form began to shake. I rolled my eyes at his over-reaction. If he didn't calm down anytime soon, he'd probably get a heart attack. Oh, the irony.

"You know, Embry." I said, looking up at him. "You look like you're having a fit or something. And, poor Emily over there might just freak out. Oh, look, she already is freaking out."

Embry stopped shaking instantly. "God, I'm sorry about that. I just saw red. Sorry, Emily."

"It's alright." Emily squeaked. But, she scurried out back.

I snorted with amusement. What a wimp. But she was beginning to grow on me all the same. I stood up to put the finished items on the counter. When I turned around, I was alarmed to see Embry so close to me. I pushed myself against the counter to put some distance between us.

"So?" Embry started, casually, hands in his pocket. "I was wondering..."

"Could you speed your wondering up?" I muttered, avoiding his eyes. "I've got a lot to do."

"Go out with me?" He asked, hopefully. I looked up at him in alarm. His eyes were wide, hopeful and shiny, like he was on the verge of tears. He was that scared of being rejected. Jesus Christ... I'd have to be nice about this.

"Look, Embry." I started, ignoring the hope diminishing in his expression. "You're a nice guy, you're good-looking, you care about your family, your friends and even me, which is a feat. Despite the fact that you're a rare find, I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"But, why?" Embry looked mistified. "If you think I'm so great, why say 'no'?"

"Well, you're not my type." I lied, convincingly. "Point is, I don't want to date someone like you. You're too... perfect and well, I'm not. Not to be mean, I just think we have nothing in common."

"How can you say we have nothing in common when you don't know anything about me?" Embry asked. "Besides, I am NOT perfect, but I'm pretty sure you are."

"And, you're also a little too protective and ... I don't know." I trailed off.

"Look, just give it a go, if you don't like me, then you can ... give up on the whole thing" He reasoned. "I just really want to give this a go."

"The whole dating thing horrifies me." I sighed and looked away. "I'm not saying this to be difficult, but I can't deal with this. My grandpa died just a few weeks ago, my mom wants me to see my shrink again and I'm finding things really hard now. What can I say? I'm freaked out."

Embry looked hurt at that. "But, you don't even want to try? You don't even want to give me a chance? You let that Jordan dick go out on a date with you while I've known you for years. You think that we don't have anything in common, but you haven't even given me a chance."

"Ok, when you say it like that it sounds horrible." I said. "I'm sorry, but erm... I think you're probably better off with someone else."

Embry swallowed the lump in his throat and began to turn away, when another person staggered into the main room.

Paige darted out from the back door, covered in dust, her hair all over the place. She had bags of rubbish, which she was struggling with. In other words, a complete mess. Embry looked at her in a sudden illumination, a sudden realisation. He smiled widely and walked forward to help her with the bags.

I frowned at how abruptly he changed direction and walked over to her. I watched as she giggled at him and accepted his help. She looked over his shoulder at me with wide eyes. As soon as he turned his back she started mouthing, 'he is delicious', to which I rolled my eyes and mock-retched. Embry looked at me, hearing that, and suddenly looked determined.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I heard him ask Paige. My mouth fell open. Within minutes he was already moving on to another girl, a freshman in college at that. He forgot me very quickly, didn't he? He looked back at my reaction and looked smug at my surprised expression. He turned back to Paige and pretty much dismissed me for the remainder of his visit. He was immersed in her.

Well, if I was him, I'd probably choose her over me. She was a lot better looking than me, even in her current state. I just had huge tits, some people may think that was a good thing. But what sane person wanted two huge ball-sized contraptions that looked disproportiant to their body? Gross. I had a horrible curly mess on my head that is hair, boring eye colour and copper skin which was no different to many La Push residents.

Paige had beautiful complexion, rosy cheeks and bright beautiful blue eyes. She was tall where I was short, had great legs. She was slim, not as curvy as I was (I would say fat not curvy). Her hair, even today had a constant shine to it, and was a lovely golden colour. In other words, she stood out in La Push. I was ordinary.

I went back to cleaning feeling very ugly. I was so pathetic. Whining about him dating her when I'd declined his offer. Anyway, I didn't want to date him. Who cared?

I felt seriously lonely when Embry and Paige left together. And pathetic. I felt that familar, but scary feeling of being unable to breath because of the emotion. I felt betrayed and jealous. And so, so lonely.

Embry was my last straw and I pushed him away. I saw the hurt in his eyes and I wondered for a moment if he really did feel something much more than curiosity or the burning desire to fix the broken girl. That was what most guys, at least nice guys, wanted from me. They wanted to discover why I was so screwed up. Once the mystery was over, they no longer cared.

I really hoped Embry was not like that. I sighed. What did it matter? He was with Paige now. She would give him much more attention than me and she was sane. I was just crazy.

Perhaps, I could still fulfil my grandfather's wish of finding love and happiness. Perhaps, I should try to be friends with Jordan again. Perhaps he would give up on the whole dating thing and just take me as a friend. Jordan cared about me, he wouldn't be so petty as to focus on dating. He wouldn't let me down. I had the absolute conviction that he wouldn't.

I needed him. I had to get rid of that voice in my head telling me how easy it was to slit my wrists. That voice had to stop appealing to me. Jordan had made me happy once and he could make me happy again.

Jordan's thirteen year old brother was a pervy little creep. I was trying really hard not to notice his eyes were slowly looking me up and down, seemingly undressing me with his eyes. Ugh. A shudder of digust ran through me. This is the last time I ever wear a skirt.

"If you don't call your brother here in the next, oh, I don't know," I mock-glanced at my watch. "Ten seconds, then I will torture you in ways you never even imagined."

He only grinned, his eyes brightened. "That sounds hot."

"Five, four-"

"Jordan, there's a girl here to see you!" He glanced at my breasts one more time before heading to the sitting room, where the rest of his friends were playing video games, every so often yelling in frustration.

Jordan looked at me in surprise before he quickly wiped the expression off his face and assumed a bored look. "You."

"Me." I smiled, charmingly. "So, where's your bedroom, then?"

Jordan's bedroom was not as I imagined it. It was bright and cheery for one, and for another it was neat. Most guys bedrooms were messy and stinky. But, his smelled fresh and everything was coordinated.

"Are you sure this is your room?" I asked. "It's so neat. Did you draw these pictures?" I reached out for the pile of pictures on his desk, but was stopped. He'd grabbed the pictures and stuffed them under his bed. I raised my eyebrows, but did not comment.

"Yes, I drew them." He said, blank look on his face, but his eyes gave away a little emotion. Pain. Real pain. My heart ached at that, so I ploughed on.

"So, let us get along again." I said cheerfully. "Let us..."

"You want us to start talking again?" Jordan was staring at me with an incredulous look on his face. "After everything?"

I nodded, fervently. "I've changed, I really have. I wanted to apologise for everything and I hope you can accept it."

"Ok, so you want me to believe that you've changed from being a complete bitch to a lovely, sweet girl?"

"Yes."

"You want me to forgive you for breaking my heart and consquently me failing school."

"Yes- what?" I gaped at him.

Jordan lay back on his bed, cruel smirk on his face. "Yep, I've dropped out of school."

I stood still for a long moment. All that could be heard was our breathing, and the boys playing video games downstairs. Uley watched me, evenly, while I freaked out. He didn't drop out. He couldn't. Oh, my, god, I screwed up his life.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded. "When did you do that?"

"So, you never noticed, huh?" He had a sour look on his face. "Typical. Of course, you wouldn't miss me."

"I haven't been at school myself recently."

Jordan's eyes burned with curiosity. "Why?"

"I'd been heavily drinking, so I'd had hangovers at school all the time." I sighed. "I haven't gone to school all last week and I missed days here and there. What happened with school? Why did you drop out?"

"Well, I failed everything." He shrugged. "I couldn't concetrate in school. 'Specially history. What with you sitting so close to me and me having to ignore you. It didn't help that you didn't give a shit about me either."

"I did. I did care." I insisted.

"Really? That's news to me. You never showed that you cared."

"I'm showing it now, aren't I?" I asked, pleading look on my face.

"Oh, how the tables turned." He stood up, working slowly over to me. "It was always me doing the chasing, the begging and now it's you. Would you look at that?"

My face hardened. "Well, if you're gonna be a dick about it, then forget it."

"Faye, Faye, Faye." Jordan shook his head and tapped me on the chin with his knuckle. He had tender look on his face, as well as a little anger in his eyes. "You don't realise it, do you? I'm always gonna take you back. I'm always going to forgive you. I'm a sucker."

I smiled, wryly. "You're not a sucker. You're a good person. You're the best friend I ever had."

"Friend." Uley did not like the sound of that. "Friend."

I bit my lip. "Why don't you want to be friends? I don't understand."

"You know why." He sighed, deeply. "I want a lot of things from you and friendship aint it."

"Well, I'm pretty happy with just friendship, Jordan." I said, trying to appeal to his better nature.

"I wouldn't be." Jordan suddenly snapped. "You want me to wait around for you to fall in love with me or something? You might as well get a dog, you'll get companionship and you'll never have to worry about its feelings for you. Yeah, sure, I'll be your friend, I'll get suckered into doing whatever you want because I'm incapable of saying 'no' to you, but I'll be unhappy. I don't want to be your friend."

"You don't love me, Jordan." I tried to convince him. "Even if you do, do you really want to stop talking to me because of this?"

"I don't want to be in the friendzone." Jordan said. "I don't want to watch you date other guys and pretend to be happy for you. I don't want that. I've got to say 'no' to you sometimes and this is that time."

"So, what you're saying is that you don't want to even spend time with me?" I asked. "Don't you think that's unreasonable?"

"Don't you think you're being unreasonable?" He yelled, making me jump in fright. "You want me to be friends with you and to spend time with you, but you don't want me. You don't care if I'm miserable-"

"Of course I care-"

"Then tell me if I have a chance or not!"

I looked at the ground in turmoil. I had no romantic feelings towards him, but I didn't want to lose him either.

"And you still want me by your side." He said, angrily. "That's fucking selfish, Faye! I'm not waiting around and hoping. I'm not putting myself through that torture."

"Jordan-" my eyes were welling up.

"If you really care about me, then leave." He turned around to stare out of the window.

"Jordan," I whispered, worried he would yell at me. But when he didn't I continued, speaking louder. "I understand what you mean, but I just - I really miss you and I wish you'd give it a chance. I really really miss everything. I can't even begin to explain-"

"Don't." He choked out. "Just fucking leave."

So I did.

* * *

That night I had this weird dream. I was running, running from a woman. I could tell that it was a woman because of the voice. She was so familiar. She kept screaming my name, scared, hopelessly, distressed. But, I didn't stop, because something made me think that she was dangerous.

When I rounded a corner, I'd realised my mistake. It was a dead end. Her footsteps were getting closer and closer. Frantic and hurried. As if she wasn't looking to get my help, but somehow devour me. I didn't like the sound of her fast, short breaths. It worried me.

She'd arrived.

I tried not to turn around and look at the woman. But, my curiosity won over my fear. I'd realised why the woman sounded so familiar. She was me. Me with blood dripping down my wrists and down my lips. Had I/she drunk my own blood? Revolting.

She/I no longer looked scared. The expression on her/my face was so haunting, frightening, one I wished never to see again. Her lips were pulled back over sharp, prolonged teeth. Her brown eyes did not look warm, no they looked dark, dangerous. She crouched down, breathing hard in anticipation.

The scream disappeared in my throat as she suddenly charged towards me. She had a knife and she cut my throat. The last thing I saw was her frightening face and she whispered, with a sinister smile, "I will get you. One day I will get you."

Then, I was awake. Sweating and crying in my bed. I was so glad that it wasn't real. It had seemed real. But, what did it mean?


	14. Chapter 14

**Tamani: Faye is going to do a couple of bad things in return. She'll get angry for sure.**

**Thank you so much for your review. Xox**

**ThatDayDreamer-x: lol, Embry and Jordan are both total idiots right now. Eh, they're both idiots most of the time, I guess. Thank you, honestly, I really appreciate your support. You were reviewing right from the start :) xox**

**suzie1107: the dream is all leading up to something... This story is unbelievably dramatic, I sometimes think I overdo things :) oh well. Anyways, thank you so much, you're another dedicated reviewer xox **

**flowerpowerpoet: I know poor Jordan, I feel really bad for him, but Faye belongs to Embry. If Embry hadn't imprinted on her she'd feel something for Jordan, but because of the imprint she can't have feelings for anyone else other than Embry. However she still doesn't realise that she loves Embry yet. She's an idiot:) thank you xox**

**I Am Switzerland101: you'll start to hate her again, lol :) some weird things are going to be happening... Thank you for your review, you're a regular reviewer and I honestly can't thank you enough xox**

**teamleoluver: aww, I appreciate that you don't think my story is cheesy, I actually think my story is a little cheesy. I think it's really difficult to write a story well. I sometimes write a chapter and just want to take it down again because I'm cringing at it :) Thank you so much for your review and for liking my story xox**

* * *

The next morning, on the Sunday, I had come downstairs to have breakfast at around 6 am. I'd been tossing and turning in bed all night after the dream. It creeped me out. The look on her face. Well, she was really me. She looked like me. I didn't know what to think.

I'd been sitting down and devouring my toast, when Quil slipped in through the back door. At 6 am! He was wearing shorts. Only shorts AND it was raining outside. He looked as if he hadn't slept all night.

What was he up to all the time? Why did my mother not care about his late night rendezvous? It concerned me that he should be coming in late. He could get involved in sorts. Well, it's unlikely in La Push, but it was still dangerous. Especially with the attacks in Seattle.

"Why are you so late?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee. I took it strong, with no milk or sugar. I liked it bitter.

Quil opened his mouth to answer before his nose wrinkled in disgust. "What is that?!"

I was quite offended. I couldn't smell anything particularly disgusting. "What?"

He walked over to me in horror, leant and stared at me. "Faye."

I looked back at him, lost for words. I didn't smell that bad. "What's the problem? I had a shower, I brushed my teeth. I'm wearing a clean set of clothes. Something that you never do. So, what's the problem? Nothing smells worse than you."

"Faye." He repeated. Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders and his face was inches from mine. I could feel a wave of desperation, fear, coming from him. I didn't smell that bad. He was overreacting. "Faye, did anyone come in at night?"

"No, of course not." I thought carefully. "Though the windows in the bathroom were open this morning. Why?"

Quil turned around and rushed to the back door, slamming it shut. He moved to the kitchen window and tightened it closed. Then he rushed upstairs. I could hear him running around upstairs. I could understand his concern that someone may have burgled the house, but he was being a little over the top. He was so neurotic about certain things.

When he'd returned again, he looked carefully at me. "Faye, do you feel any ... pain anywhere? Or do you feel weird?"

"No, I feel fine." I shrugged. "No one hurt me, so chill. But," I looked up at him, smiling shyly. "It's nice that you care."

Quil didn't smile back. He rubbed his face, anxious. "Faye, a le- someone has been here last night. While you and mom were asleep. I don't know what to do-"

"We're fine." I paused. "But, I haven't heard anything from mom."

"Well, I already checked on her, she's in bed." He sighed, deeply and reached for the phone. "Don't leave the kitchen, and if something happens, shout for me. I'm just going to take a call."

I nodded. "Ok."

The 'pack' had arrived to the house not more than twenty minutes later. I felt like I should laugh at the way it had all been blown out proportion and exaggerated, but the look of seriousness and concern on the faces prompted me to treat this as a completely serious event.

Sam had been asking me pointless questions, such as whether I had any weird feelings or did I feel pain. Questions which Quil had already asked me. I think it was quite obvious that I was fine and nothing had happened to me at all.

It was odd seeing the look of concern on Paul's face, of all people. It was shocking to say the least. But Paul's reaction was no weirder than Seth's reaction. A sombre Seth was a rare sight to behold, he did not even joke at all. Nor did he agree to my offer off a shopping trip. Ok, that was mostly a joke since shopping was neither of our typical fun day out. But, I thought it would at least crack a smile. Nothing. Just a quick dismissal. It kind of stung a little.

Eh, I was becoming desperate for some kind of companionship. I guess I was paying back everything, bit by bit.

Embry's reaction was the weirdest of all. He looked like he was going to break down, he kept arguing with Sam and Quil about something, and then start shaking. He did shake a lot when he got angry. Pretty similar to when the shapeshifters phased in my grandfather's stories; they'd shake and erupt into an animal, be it wolf or not.

Hmm, that's interesting. I was still watching this group. I was suspicious. All the bear attacks and so on, it just seemed bizarre.

Anyway, they really did take this 'protection' thing seriously. I suppose burglaries, break-ins, murder etc,. were a priority of theirs. They had to 'investigate'. It was so weird trying to take, essentially, these kids seriously. Seth, Colin and Brady were younger than me, while Embry, Quil and Jacob were just a year older. Not exactly authoritative figures. If the town really relied on fiveteen, sixteen and seventeen year olds for their safety, they really had a lot to worry about.

"You know, I really am fine." I said for what seemed like the 100th time. "No one's hurt. You've got nothing to worry about."

They ignored me. I knew that was because they'd already explained several times that this was a serious matter.

"I guess no one cares about my opinion."

Still no reply.

"Well." I said, mock-cheerfully. "I've got to get going."

That got their attention. They all looked outraged.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Paul spat. "You're staying here, girly."

I snorted. "And, who's going to make me?"

"I will." Embry said, quietly, stepping forward.

"Well, you'll have to tie me to bed and lock me in my room, because I will not stay home." I crossed my arms.

Unfortunately, they did do just that.

But, at least Embry kept me company, eh? Although he was acting pissy. Crossing his arms and pouting and shit.

"So, how was your date with Paige?" I asked, careful not to sound jealous.

We decided to stay in my bedroom until the pack arrived. We hadn't spoken much up until this point. I felt awkward about the whole suddenly finding him attractive stuff and he was not helping matters by wearing just shorts and no shirt. So, I'd kept my eyes averted at all times, until I got used to the whole 'nudity' that he and his friends were so comfortable with.

I really hadn't wanted to talk about Paige, but my big mouth wouldn't stop me.

Embry sneaked a look at me, looking pleased. "Well it was great. Paige is a nice girl."

I sighed and leaned back on my bed. "Embry? I don't chase after guys just because I'm jealous that they are dating my annoying co-worker."

He paused. "Um- ok. I didn't really-"

"I know what you're up to." I interrupted, leaning on my side to face him. "Trust me. It doesn't work on me."

"You're pretty arrogant, huh?" He said, grinning. "Who's to say I even like you?"

"I just put two and two together." I said, closing my eyes.

"I just don't get why you won't date me." He muttered. "I mean I like you. A lot. Why do you have to be so insecure as to think I'm too good for you?"

"I don't want to date anyone." I yawned loudly. "It's not you-"

"It's me." He finished. "Yeah, that's the usual lame excuse. Do you like me or not? I won't wait around forever. I'm getting fucking tired of having to-"

"Jesus Christ!" I suddenly spat out, sitting upright. "What is wrong with you? What is wrong with boys in general?"

Embry looked alarmed. He looked as though he wished he hadn't spoken at all.

"If I say I'm not ready, it means I am not fucking ready!" I snapped. "Now if you have trouble understanding that then go and date Paige and get some. You think you're tired? I'm tired. Tired of having to explain myself to people. Don't force me to-"

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He held his hands up, exasperated. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have."

"Well, I'm sorry." He sounded irritated, but didn't speak again.

* * *

I'd sneaked out when Embry fell asleep. Ha. He was an idiot. Clearly he'd had just as little sleep as my brother because he nodded off so easily. I'd never been so thrilled to see a person nod off as then. I did a celebratory dance and unlocked the windows.

Off to work for me. I got to earn my living.

Emily, thankfully enough, let me have a really long break for once. I decided to get a coffee from a little run down cafe, with great cakes, and great people. The owners, Michael and Katherine, were friends of my father's. I think they were the only people who didn't really judge me in this town. They were nice, but of course, they were wary of me and I couldn't really blame them for it.

"The usual, Faye?" Katherine said. She took out a plate with a piece of chocolate on it out before I'd even replied. She started preparing my coffee, strong and no milk.

"Thanks." I muttered, taking my usual seat. One facing the front door and the closest to it. I liked to people-watch. I was so interested in watching people with normal human interactions going about their normal day. I was jealous because I wanted that. But, I couldn't get it for some reason. Everything seemed to be going against me.

Moments later, Katherine brought me stuff to me and stood around awkwardly asking me how things were going. I gave her the bare minimum of information and started on my cake. Then she went out back, because the lack of customers meant she could have a break. And avoid awkward small talk with me.

I think I smelt him before I saw or even heard him. I was aware that there was the bell ringing, signalling the arrival of customers, but I certainly didn't think that someone would stand in front of my table. Especially if that someone was a stranger.

Looking up, a sweet, but familiar scent was present in the air. The atmosphere was strange, too. I couldn't help, but think of blood. I don't know why. Certainly his smell was enticing, his presence demanded attention and his looks were the icing on the cake.

He was beautiful. Inhumanly so. Clear skin, bright green eyes, red lips. However, his bright greens eyes unnerved me. It was cunning, too mature for a seemingly twenty one to twenty three year old man. He was too perfect. Now I know I'd described Embry as perfect, however I didn't really consider him perfect, and i imperfections were at least ... appealing to me. This man's perfection made him unreal, fake.

I grimaced at him and looked back at my half-eaten cake. He would not disturb me in finishing this.

He laughed, a deep, enticing laugh. One of those that confident guys did. The guys who thought they were special, and a gift from god. However, those kind of guys were disgusting to me. I let my disgust show.

"What is wrong, my darling?" His accent seemed unrecognisable, untouchable. Perhaps he had travelled around a lot.

"I'm not 'your darling,'" I responded, using inverted commas. "That's a sleazy term of endearment, my friend. Not to mention your way of speaking and dressing is ancient. Plus, I'm sixteen, a little too young for you, no?"

He chuckled again. "Much too young for me. But, I did not come to charm you."

"That's great." I said, sarcastically. "I hadn't seemed to get that impression at first."

"My name is Vincenzo." He said, holding out his hand. "And, you are Miss Faye Atera, I believe."

I ignored his hand. "Well, it seems you already know who I am. I'm slightly worried that you know my name."

"Yes, well," he sat back. "I've been ... following you for a while now. Ever since Embry became interested in you."

"You know, you're really not helping your cause." I said, creeped out. "You're just making me more and more worried."

"I have something to tell you, Miss Atera." He leaned forward, his minty breath making me dazed for a moment. "I said I was coming to get you."

My stomach dropped. That sounded familiar. "What?"

He suddenly reached out and grabbed my face and forced his lips on mine. I struggled for a moment, but his iron grip made it hard for me to move. I was going to get raped! By my stalker.

Suddenly the hatred I was feeling for him was no longer prevalent. I was feeling fond of him. Very fond. I felt like I could trust him with my life. He was my friend. My thoughts were frazzled and I couldn't think straight. I didn't know this man and I had intensely disliked him just moments before. What was going on?

Then, my head began spinning and it seemed as though my body was leaving the cafe altogether. Both Vincenzo and I were spinning in the air by now. The clear blue sky was so close, the sun was scalding my face.

I knew that we were no longer in the cafe, we were hovering over a meadow. My stomach was churning and my head was spinning. A nauseating feeling overcame me and vomited. On Vincenzo.

He grimaced at me and took his ancient overcoat off. He looked revolted.

"Where am I?" I whispered. "How did that happen?"

"Miss Atera. I have something urgent to tell you?" He said, grabbing my shoulder.

I shook him off, no longer feeling 'fond' of him. No, I was furious! "You could have done so in cafe. You didn't have to go all Harry Potter on me and apparate. Seriously, you're such a freak."

"I couldn't have. The wolves would find me." He sat down on the floor crossed legged.

"Erm." I watched him awkwardly as he closed his eyes. Suddenly that feeling of contentment and comfort returned and sat down crossed legged opposite him. Almost out of my own will. "Vincenzo, what were you going to tell me?"

"You are in danger." He said, his eyes still closed. He seemed to be concentrating hard on something.

"From what?"

"Werewolves."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to 'ThatDayDreamer-x', 'suzie1107', 'I Am Switzerland101', 'Tamani' and 'flowerpowerpoet' for your reviews. All are much appreciated. I know that I've confused many of you as to what is going on, but it all links together. Some stuff has been happening behind the scenes, things that Faye may never know.**

* * *

"What?"

He looked directly at me, his eyes sparkling. Even his skin was sparkling, like jewels. I frowned at him, my eyes taking in his skin, and weird features. But, my emotions were all over the place, when I looked at him, I was distrustful of him, wary of him. Even though he had an earnest expression, and I could tell he was desperate for me to believe him.

"Do not say you have not had your suspicions-"

"You've brought me all the way out here to-" I cut myself off, looking around. "Where is here anyway?"

"Forks." He replied. "Listen to me very carefully, Miss Atera-"

Forks! What on earth was wrong with this man, no, what was wrong with this ...thing? He'd taken me out of town to tell me some 'important' tale? First of all, the fact that we'd flown there was already shocking enough, but it also seemed he had more to tell me? So, this meant there was more freaky shit awaiting my attention. I don't think I could handle any more.

"I don't really want to-" I stood up, furiously. If he thought I was going to listen to him he had another thing coming. He kidnapped me, sexually assaulted me and now expected me to listen to him? The guy just admitted that he'd been stalking me. Sorry if I was a little worried for my safety.

"Sit down!" He demanded, his eyes closing again.

He had a calm look on his face, his eyes were tightly closed and the feelings of doubt evaporated. I sat down opposite him again, feeling perfectly calm. That distrust and hatred lessened by a significant amount. Enough that I could listen to him. My limbs were weakened and they almost fell upon the grass as if just a pile of bones.

"I will listen." I said, obediently, giving him my full attention.

"Those people, your friends and family are those who you should stay away from." He muttered, almost like a mantra. "Your friends and family are dangerous."

"Yes, I shall stay away from-" I shook my head, frantically. Wait did he say-? "But, they are not dangerous. I mean, I'm not close to them, but they're fine-"

"They are not!" He suddenly snarled. "Listen to me. You will obey me."

"Ok, I will obey." I shut my mouth and listened carefully.

"I am from The Volturi. We are the only existing organisation to oppose the werewolves' existence altogether." He paused, and watched me for a moment before closing his eyes again. "We are based in Volterra, Italy. Our organisation has been in existence for thousands of years and it aims to erradicate the wolves and their influence in this part of the world." Vincenzo's eyes opened and were almost fervent. "Particularly, since they are in alligence with our enemies. They side with the Vampires and both are dedicated to wiping out human nations. We are simply trying to help and save humans in general. We want us humans to take back our power."

I breathed in and out deeply. I couldn't believe this. I simply could not take this as fact. The feeling of wanting to follow Vincenzo's orders had gone. What he was saying was utter nonsense.

"Um, if you are from Italy," I started. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"To stop the wolves from taking over." He said again. "Do you not see how the bear attacks are hushed up? Does that not make you suspicious?"

"Yes, of course, but that doesn't mean werewolves exist." I laughed, incredulously.

"I 'apparated' earlier." He said. "If you have trouble believing in the supernatural, then how do you suppose I did that?"

I paused. "We were ... high off drugs?"

He looked irritated, but controlled his temper. "It is not impossible for werewolves to exist, Miss Atera, not impossible at all."

"That may be, but there is no proof for me showing the possibility."

"So, if I prove it to you, will you believe?"

"Yes, of course. But you can't expect me to believe you just because you did a neat magic trick."

"I do not expect you to believe me easily, Miss Atera." He brightened considerably. "I shall find you that proof, but you must also look for evidence. That family of yours. That pack. You know that what I am saying is plausible. Do not reject my advice simply because it seems far-fetched. It is entirely possi-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I stood up. "Now 'apparate' me back home, please."

"Certainly." He stood up and grabbed my arms.

* * *

**The night before..**

Vincenzo stared at her form as she lay asleep. Her dark brown curls were spread across her pillow. The blanket barely covered her and she shivered and tightened it around her shoulders. She breathed steadily, though he could hear her breaths quickening as the dream took effect. Vincenzo tried hard to ignore the urge he had to grab her and suck her blood dry.

He was one of the most controlled of the Volturi guard in terms of ignoring the blood pumping through the humans, that smelled so delicious and so appealing. If he could not control himself, who could? He'd be a laughing stock. He wasn't good for much when it came to fighting, he didn't have strengths in battles. The powers he did have were unmatched to Jane and to Heidi. So, he could at least control his urges, whether sexual or not, and the girl certainly had some physical appeal. She had the figure of a true woman and not a teenager, full figured, but not plump, just curvy. She had smooth, clear skin almost vampire-like in their perfection. Her lips were full, as red as blood... He clutched his nose and tried not to inhale the aroma of her blood.

In the past few months, Vincenzo had gone far in manipulating the girl and those around her. He had gone very far indeed.

His powers could lead him to change thoughts of others if he concentrated hard enough, he could implant dreams and other feelings within a person, though that made him incredibly weak. So, though his powers were good in conecpt, in practicality, they could be a hindrance.

He'd had an idea, some time ago. He'd met with all those who'd dealt with the Cullens, even Victoria, before she'd died. It had come to his attention just how powerful the wolves were and how strong their connection to the Cullens, through Bella Swan was. He had to destroy the wolves and the Cullens would have no strong ally in this region.

Vincenzo hadn't had much luck of how exactly to do this, until he'd come across this whole imprinting idea. He'd returned to Aro and Marcus and had convinced them to let him go. They had done so reluctantly, with a threat if Vincenzo had failed. So the pressure was on.

All the imprintees were happy and connected with their significant others. Except for one. Faye Atera. Not only did she not connect instantly, she was unhappy with her life in general, and she had, until recently, been getting better with that Jordan. Vincenzo worried a lot about that because the more upset and miserable she was, the easier it was for him to change her. So, he had planted dreams and feelings into Jordan that caused his easy nature to fade, his jealousy to increase and eventually so did his anger and impatience.

Faye's own feelings and anger had increased through Vincenzo's playing with her mind. She was not only confused, but had pushed everyone away. Vincenzo decided to up the negativity and Faye was growing more and more angry with the world and at her family.

Vincenzo had thought his dreams were answered when her grandfather had died. That was why he had planted the dream in her head the night before. She was now afraid and confused. More dreams to cause her to want to die would be planted in her head, every night Vincenzo would visit her and hopefully her brother and Embry Call would grow anxious with every single time they smelt his scent. Vincenzo would have both Faye and her family in his hands to manipulate. He would let them know that he was coming.

He would have to kiss her when they meet as that would strengthen the bond he'd already created with the dreams. She would be more susceptible to his powers. It would get to a point that he wouldn't even have to be in his prescence to obey him.

The name Vincenzo meant 'conqeror' and he certainly would be conqering. He'd live up to his name and destroy the Volturi, the Cullens and every single beast, Vampire or mortal that stood in his way. They always said you had to watch out for the quiet ones; they were right.

He couldn't wait to see the end result.

* * *

Faye's POV

The first thing I did when I went back to work was search frantically for that Quileuten book. Emily had been out when I'd arrived and I simply turned the sign from 'open' to 'closed'. There was no way I was going to serve customers when I had no idea what had just happened to me. I was freaked out. Completely.

I couldn't find it. Anywhere. Not in the store cupboards, nor in the bags, nor on the shelves. Emily had thrown it out. Why?

The rest of the aftertoon, I'd sat worriedly in the shop for Emily to return. She'd had the keys so I couldn't leave the shop. She'd been absent for two hours now and I was hungry and scared and tired.

Two hours later...

She was still absent. It was now 5:30.

I hopped onto the counter and dangled my feet. A figure appeared in front of the window, glancing into the shop, kind of hopelessly, as if not expecting anyone to be in. He'd glanced into the shop, looked away before doing a double take and staring right at me. The worry on his face subdued and his face glowed with joy and relief.

I caught a glimpse of sharp, green eyes and stood, relieved.

"Thank god!" Embry exclaimed when I'd opened the door to let him in. I noticed his eyelashes had caught a few tears. They looked like crystals, the way they shone. God, how cheesy. Why had I become so perceptive of him? What was weirder was that he had cried at all.

He grabbed me and pulled me close, not waiting for my approval. He gave me a bear hug and I tried not to wince in pain. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I was so-"

"Embry, you're breaking my bones." I snapped. He stepped back, sheepishly. "Now, where's Emily? I seriously need to go home and somehow get myself together."

Embry was frowning and sniffing the air. His face closed off, instantly, the worry was back. "You smell like-"

I crossed my arms, self-conscious. "Why does everyone keep thinking I stink?"

"No, it's not-" he cut himself off. "Where were you today? Where did you go?"

I chuckled, nervously. How could I tell him I'd been kidnapped by a magician and told that I had to avoid or at least become suspicious of him and his friends? Firstly, it was absurd that I'd flown into Forks with some kind of Werewolf buster who had warned me and sexually assualted me? Well, the most absurd part is a guy thinking I was decent looking enough to be sexually assaulted. Perhaps he was that desparate.

I thought it wouldn't go down as well if I told him that I thought he and his friends, including my brother, were werewolves, that were conspiring against humanity and I had a prejudice towards them, as would anyone who wanted to preserve humanity, of course. I'm pretty sure he'd request (insist) that I enter a psychiatrist ward.

"Oh, you know, bra shopping." I said, for lack of words. Then I reddened. Of all the things to say, bra shopping?! I was a fucking idiot sometimes. "Er, I was on my period, too. Felt like crap."

Oh, fuck. Way to make things better.

This time Embry blushed. "Er... Right... Um..."

"Yeah... So... Erm..." I trailed off, glancing around the shop, almost as if I was browsing it. "Would you like some ... coffee?"

Embry scratched his neck, awkwardly, but I thought it was kind of adorable. Ah, Jeez... "Sure."

"Right, well, take a seat on the..." I looked around, finding no chair and bit my lip. "Take a seat on the floor. I'll be back in a moment."

I realised that I'd never asked him what he liked in his coffee. I didn't want to go back and make more of a fool of myself by saying, 'oh, hey, yeah I'm a fucking moron and I forgot to ask you how you like your coffee. I didn't even ask whether you like hot chocolate or even tea. So sorry about that.' So, I decided to make the coffee how I liked it. If he could brave the bitterness without complaining then he'd be my dream man. This is how I could test him.

Lowering the cup onto the floor, I glanced up and looked at the look of adoration on Embry's face. His eyes flew away from my face and directed at the floor, colouring. I was kind of amazed at that. How had I never noticed just how much he really felt for me.

I sat down on my knees, my skirt riding up a little. I pulled it down when I saw Embry's eyes glance there. His eyes widened a little, but he looked away down at his cup. I instantly regretted being kind enough to keep him company.

He sipped the coffee, grimacing as the liquid touched his taste buds. I snorted a little and bit my lip, stopping the amused smile from errupting on my face. Embry looked at me and smiled a little.

"You did that on purpose." He stated, shaking his head in mock-disappointment.

I let out the laugh I'd been holding. "Yup."

"May I ask why?" He said, his eyes growing somewhat fond.

"You may."

He watched me for a moment, silently, content with just sitting there. "So?"

"So?"

"Why did you give me this coffee?" He asked, slowly smiling.

"Well, I said you may ask, but it doesn't mean I'll answer." I smirked at him and his eyes darkened with ... lust?

"How elusive." His voice sounded a lot deeper than usual, husky. His eyes slowly travelled down from my amused expression to my chest and to my bare legs.

The smirk on my face was replaced with a growing nervousness. The way he was looking at me was so... intense. His eyes were burning with so much lust and desire that I broke my gaze and looked at the floor. No one had ever looked at me like that before. Even Jordan's gaze was not that intense, it didn't fill me with such emotion. It wasn't the same with him. With Embry, I could literally feel the tension and the attraction in the air, almost as if I could just reach out and touch it.

"So." I cleared my throat and that broke the intensity of Embry's gaze, who looked away and frowned at the ground, frustrated. "Where's Emily?"

"Emily's at home pulling her hair out in worry." He muttered. "She let Paige off work, but Paige said she was coming over soon anyway, because Emily forgot to lock the shop up."

"Ah." I looked at his expression when he said Paige's name. No flicker, no emotion, nothing came to mind when he said her name. I couldn't see a change, there was no softening of the face. He looked up and caught my eyes, surprised. He hadn't been expecting me to be staring at him.

We held each other's gaze, and my heart almost leapt out of my chest. I could hear Embry's breath quicken and his hand travelled across the floor until it reached my knee. He glanced down and then at my face and licked his lips quickly. His hand brushed my bare knee and travelled up to the edge of my skirt and stopped. He watched his fingers brush my thigh as if trying to draw something and the sparks each stroke caused made me breathe short, ragged breaths. I was shaking slightly, with fear, with nerves, with excitement.

He cleared his throat. Embry looked me square in the eyes, gulping air like there was barely any oxygen. "I don't know if you know just how ... sexy you are."

I smirked a little. "Well, that's the first I've heard that."

"Unbelieveable." He muttered.

His eyes held mine for the longest moment, as if trying to memorise my eyes. I memorised his own green eyes, emersed in the emerald orbs, the hazel swirls, but only if one looked closely with attention. My eyes fell upon each feature, his long nose, his strong, sqaure jaw and his lips. His lips looked so soft, and irresistable. I held a shaky hand up and touched his lips lightly. They fell open in surprise and I drew back, embarrased.

Embry shook his head. "Don't- I'm fine with this if you are."

"But, Paige is- I was aware that his hand was clutching my thigh in desperation and stopped speaking.

"Forget Paige." He whispered, urgently.

"And, forget Jordan." I whispered back.

Embry smiled a little, his green eyes flashing in anticipation. His hand let go of my thigh and it, along with his other hand, held my waist, gently. He shifted closer to me on the floor and took a deep breath. We were now face to face. So close. Our breaths mixed, the heat coming from him made my hands beyond clammy now. Embry licked his quickly drying lips and his fingers brushed my long hair back from my face and my neck. He studied my face for a moment, but bringing his lips down on my neck. I felt his breath just between my shoulder and my neck and a shiver ran through me. He kissed down my neck to my shoulder, before his tongue darted out and licked me.

I shifted, uncomfortably at this point because we'd been sat on the floor for so long that my knees were beginning to hurt. Embry sensing this, picked me up easily, as if I were a doll and brought me on his lap. He grabbed my leg and wrapped it around me as he continued exploring my neck in a way that seemed almost akin to worship.

His lips brushed against my jaw. He moved onto my lips, softly kissing the corner of my mouth, before catching my bottom lip with his teeth. He opened his eyes, his eyes darkening and I shivered. Embry growled, playfully, letting go of my bottom lip. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. He kissed me slow and hard and tightened his hold on my waist. Just as he was urging my lips open with his tongue, I pulled back.

I was brought back to my senses. I was letting this guy make out with me while on the shop floor, not to mention it was in full view of anyone walking down the street. Not to mention he had a girlfriend. God, I was a huge idiot. And a huge slut.

I turned my head from his continuing advances, frowning, ignoring Embry's protests. "This is kind of slutty."

His brows furrowed, his eyes still frenzied with lust. He paused for a moment until his eyes stopped swimming. Perhaps his head was swimming the same way. Mine certainly was. "How is it slutty?"

"Just the whole... " I gestured to my legs wrapped around his waist and moved away from him.

"But we were-"

"Look, I got to go home, so can you call Emily?" I stood up, picking up Embry's half-finished coffee. I turned back to my cold self. My face closed off.

Embry was still sat on the floor, looking dejected. I felt almost sorry for him. He wiped the saliva from his mouth and stood up, slowly. He looked outside for a moment before turning around and looking at me. His green eyes were no longer flashing, in fact they kind of dimmed. He looked like I'd just announced that he'd been diagnosed with cancer.

I hated myself then. I shouldn't play with the poor guy's feelings especially when I was so confused already. "Sorry about that, I shouldn't have-"

He shook his head. "No problem." We could both hear the sadness behind the words.

I winced and decided to put on my bitchy facade. "So, you'll have to get going now. Please hurry up and leave."

"Hey, come on now." He protested. "Don't be like that, not after we just- we were-"

"I'm sorry." I interrupted, sharply. "I'm very busy right now. Perhaps you should go home or-"

"Faye." Embry towered over me in his rage. "We just shared something special. Don't ruin it by opening your mouth."

I closed my mouth and coloured.

Embry sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just- I don't want to ruin this moment. It's something I'm going to remember for a long time."

"Christ, Embry." I mumbled. "You have a girlfriend."

"I can dump her." He shrugged and at that moment the lack of care he had for Paige kind of irritated me. He'd asked her out and would dump her just as quickly. He saw the look of annoyance on my face and said, "Faye, I like you, not her. You know that."

"Yes, I know that now." I muttered, going red and avoiding his face. I settled with fidgiting with the handle on the cup. "Who cares?"

"I know that you care, Faye." His voice lowering, speaking softly. Its tone caused me to thaw a little. "I can see it in your eyes, you want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you. Stop struggling, stop holding back. You've got nothing to fear."

"I'm not so much scared." I looked up at him, almost shy. "I'm actually frightened."

Embry's lip turned up at the corner. "You can trust me. You can."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know that. I just- I'm so used to being cold and not really trusting anyone. "

"You can trust me." He said, earnestly. I looked at the sincere expression on his face and smiled a little. Embry, noticing this, grinned. "You're smiling? Wow, I need a camera for this. You've got a beautiful smile."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so cheesy, Embry."

"Can't help it." He leaned down on the counter and looked up at me. "That was a ... an amazing kiss, Faye."

"The highlight was your growl." I teased. "Rawr!"

He chuckled. "You bring the animal side out in me."

The smile dropped from my face, remembering Vincenzo's warning about the werewolves. I shivered in fear this time.

"Something wrong?" Embry's expression was concerned.

I shook my head, to his answer and to my own doubts. Embry was so sweet and not at all violent. He was not a werewolf, nor was he conspiring against humanity. I couldn't believe that. "No, I-I'm fine."

"Great." He smiled, widely. His voice turned soft again. "You know, this is the happiest I've been in a while."

"Me too."

And it was true.

But, sadly it wouldn't last.


	16. Chapter 16

_'It is more comfortable for me, in the long run, to be rude than polite.'**  
**_

**Wyndham Lewis**

* * *

**Thanks to: ThaDayDreamer-x, ****Tiffy8o8, **

**Leopardsky, Tamani, I Am Switzerland101, **

**suzie1107 - you guys all made my day :) **

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I watched Faye from the corner of my eye as Paige prattled on about a professor that grated on her nerves. She was happy to be in La Push again, away from her parents and stuck-up peers. However interesting her tales were, I was just so focused on Faye that I didn't even bother to reply.

Faye was dusting the walls, shelves whatever needed dusting, standing on her tiptoes and sneezing so adorably that I couldn't help but smile a little. My eyes looked over her figure and fell on her ass. I licked my lips. I really did. I couldn't help it, she had a tight, round ass, and I just wanted to grab it, though I can imagine she wouldn't be too pleased. Hey, I was a guy, I didn't think she was just a beauty, she was more than that, but damn, was she hot. I could leer at her all day long, even if she considered me a perv.

Paige and I were supposed to be pricing and shelving, but my attentions were slightly diverted. That happened when your imprint was just across the room from you, just being adorable and sexy all at the same time. She was just amazing.

"Embry?" Paige looked up at me and caught me staring at Faye. "Are you- are you checking out Faye?"

I paused. This was the moment for her to dump me. I smiled, goofily. "Yes, yes, I am. She's very attractive, don't you think?"

"Not really." Paige frowned. "You can't check out other girls while you're with me, Embry. Sure in your own time, where I can't see. But right in front of me? No, that's just rude and inconsiderate."

"How is it rude and inconsiderate?" I glared at her. "If a girl is hot, I'll stare. If a hot guy came into the shop right now, you'd be all over him. So, why can't I watch her?"

"Because I can see you!"

I could see Faye looking at us from the corner of my eye. I found it amusing that she didn't even pretend to not be eavesdropping on us. She made it very obvious indeed.

"So, what?" I insisted. "If you don't like me looking at other girls, then that's too bad. But, I'm not going to stop it."

"Well, then fuck you!" She spat.

"No thanks." And I turned back to the shelves.

You know that moment in cartoons where a character has steam coming out of their ears, in fury? That was pretty similar to Paige right then. She actually huffed in anger and crossed her arms, uncrossed them again, glared at me. I could almost see the steam coming from her ears.

"Urgh!" She shoved me a little and stormed out of the shop, banging the door closed behind her.

I quietly fumed while I continued stacking the shelves. The nerve of the girl telling me off for looking at my imprint. Faye was rightful partner and my future wife, I had every right to look at her and much more. For a girl like Paige to come over and tell me -

"Trouble in paradise?" Faye's sarcastic voice sounded as if it was a lot closer than I'd saw her last. She was stood right behind me, crossing her arms.

"Er... well, it's hardly paradise." I muttered. I tried not to look at her lips because it was not a good time to remember that kiss. So I opted for staring at her feet. Shit, they were beautiful, too. Why was she so damn perfect? As gross as it sounds, I'd eat off her feet.

"Hmm." She sounded displeased. I looked up to see her impression and saw her looking in the direction Paige had gone. "That's a shame. What you did to her. It's exactly what I did to Jordan."

I felt kind of ashamed, but didn't speak.

"You should probably let her know and apologise to her-"

"I don't want to dump her, I feel kind of bad for dragging her into this." I argued. "I'll be a dick to her and then-"

"She'll dump you?" Faye answered, her eyebrows raising considerably. "But, what if she doesn't? Is there really a point in treating her like shit and letting this drag on?"

"I guess not." I stepped forward, reaching for her hand, which she declined. "What? What's up?"

"Look, I don't feel so good stealing you from Paige," she sighed. "I don't think you should touch me at all until ... until you dump her."

"Wow, you're being all nice." I chuckled a little. "You _do_ have a conscience."

"Of course I have a bloody conscience!" She snapped and my heart clenched a little. I hoped we weren't back to this, not after we'd kissed. "Just because I can be mean doesn't mean I enjoy hurting people - well, at least not anymore anyway. And I do have a conscience!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." I said quickly, desperate to be on her good side. "I was just joking, I definitely didn't mean to say you're deliberately mean. I'm sorry."

Faye looked at the ground. "It's ok."

I frowned deeply. What was going wrong with her? Was it jealousy? Anger? Why was she being so irritable? What had I done?

"Faye, are you- are you ok?" I said, timidly.

Faye shook her head. "No, I'm really, really worried about something. Embry, if I ask you something will you be honest with me?"

"Yes, of course I will." I said, earnestly.

"I've been having these weird ideas." She laughed nervously. "Actually you'll probably laugh at me. You'll think I'm insane."

"Go ahead."

"Something makes me think, and this is taking into consideration Quileute tales, and just things ... I've put together." She paused, biting her nails. "Are you - you and Quil, and Sam and Brady and Seth, are you all, werewolves?"

My heart skidded to a halt. Shit. I really didn't want to tell her the truth. I didn't want her to know what I was, I didn't want her to look at me in fear and disgust, I didn't want her to be vulnerable to our world or even worry about any of us.

"Embry?" Her eyes widened. "It's true. It's true, isn't it?"

"No, it's not." I shook my head vehemently.

"Then why the delay in answering?"

I gulped. "I was just amazed that you believe that werewolves exist. That's absurd! How -how can werewolves exist? That's just funny!" I laughed kind of crazily. "As if I'm a- I'm a werewolf." I was a shapeshifter, it was partly true.

Faye breathed with a sigh of relief, smiling brightly. I was taken aback by the beauty, it was dazzling. Her whole face lit up, shined. Like an angel. Fuck she was just perfect.

I sighed, dreamily for a second. Until Faye demanded my attention again.

"Ember, get scrubbing." She ordered, walking to the counter again and picking up the duster.

I watched her go for a second, leaning on the shelves. She called me 'Ember', my very own nickname. Granted it was a bit crap, but she could call me 'bastard' and I'd accept it, as long as she wanted me. Which I hoped she did and she must because we were bonded.

* * *

**Faye's POV**

I sneaked out of my boring English lit class and opted for roaming the halls. Recently I had become a bit lazy and easily distracted. Not by Embry, so don't even think about that. I was simply having nightmares every night, forgetting home work, and avoiding my mother. She refused to talk to me after that one incident where I yelled at her. Sigh. Also, I was just tired, tired of everything. Don't think that just because I've found some guy who actually cares about me, like Embry does, that everything is suddenly rainbows, cupcakes and all that happy, love-dovey goodness. No, this is real life. Real life is crap. I still have to do my chores, as well as what my mother neglects to do, I still have to drag myself to school and do homework, I still have to pretend with everyone in town that I'm fairly normal, I still have to work. Unfortunately, I have to pretend to be happy for Embry's sake, now, too. That was one thing I never used to be care about. Worst of all, I'd have to forget about grandpa, just like every other person I'd lost.

Roaming the halls was a dull activity, though. I'd run into a couple of truants along the way, I even jokingly asked for some drugs. They thought I was serious. Ha! However, nothing could prepare me for the sight of a couple embraced, intertwined, immersed, whatever you want to call making out, against my locker. Now a decent person would let them do their thing, but you all know that I am not decent, nor ever will be decent.

"Hey!" I bellowed. "You two, get off my locker, remove your oral cavities away from each other and get out of my face!"

They broke apart and I was stunned to see who'd been kissing just moments before. Mia and _Brady_?

Later that day, I was faced with another dilemma. God, I was not getting a break lately.

I heard a groaning sound from underneath the stairs at school. At first I did a double take. I couldn't help it, the moaning sounded like someone taking a dump or vomiting. Then, after contemplating whether I should let my curiosity get the better of me or not, I decided to inspect the situation.

A figure was huddled in the corner, curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. I was a little alarmed because, well, the girl looked kinda nuts. Especially with her wild hair and the ease with which she displayed her panties. I should probably explain that further. She was wearing a skirt. And, because she had her arms around her legs and pulled her legs tight up to her chest, her panties were on full display.

I grimaced and cleared my throat. She jumped like a paranoid, nervous thing and stared up at me with wide eyes. Her eyes grew smaller.

"What's up Kim?" I asked.

"Oh, god, the worst thing ever just happened." She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

I kneeled down on the ground, cautiously. I wasn't exactly accustomed to ... comforting people, to say the least. So, I opted with staring at her, wordlessly. She continued to rock back and forth, her face growing redder by the minute. I waited for her to speak for several moments, but I could that without probing see she wouldn't.

"So, you gonna say what happened or not?" I asked, casually.

Kim smacked her forehead, while I shooted back a little. She was acting really crazy. "Oh, my, god."

"What?"

"It's just that ..." She trailed off, looking up at me, look of despair on her face.

"Oh, hurry up." I rolled my eyes. "I got to get to the cafeteria to get lunch."

"I just embarrassed myself in front of everyone." She put her head in her hands, her face bright red. I could literally feel the heat coming from her.

"What happened?" I asked again. Then paused. "I don't even know why I care, but tell me, damn it."

"I wore a skirt for the first time ever today." Kim mumbled. "I really shouldn't have. I shouldn't have. Or I should have worn a tampon, but they are so uncomfortable, I prefer pads."

"I believe that pads are better, the thought of putting anything up there makes me cringe if I'm honest." I shuddered a little.

"Well, I should wore a tampon, because the pad I wore is a huge one."

"Let me guess, you wore a huge ass pad and you could see the outline on your skirt?" I asked, smirking. "That's all you're embarrassed about?"

Kim shook her head, miserably. "It's much worse than that. The pad must have shifted in class, because I was rushing to the cafeteria to meet up with Jared and when I got in to the cafeteria, rushing to my table, my pad came out and skidded across the cafeteria floor, in full view of everyone."

I stared at her in shock, she stared back at me in despair. Perhaps she hoped I would make her feel better. But I'm Faye Atera, of course I didn't.

I laughed. I laughed so loud and hysterically that snot came out of my nose. Kim stared at me in horror, while I rolled around the floor in complete hilarity. I laughed so hard my stomach ached. Honestly I had never heard anything so amusing, so ridiculous, so comedic in my entire life and I didn't get amused easily.

"It skidded-!" I howled. "Across the floor... Hahaha. Oh, my god!"

"It's not that funny." Kim said timidly.

"Oh god." I tried to stop laughing, but got set off by the expression on Kim's face. "It came off - and skidded across the floor."

"It was embarrassing, Faye." Kim said over my laughter. "Everyone stared at me in silence. Then they laughed like drunken people. Even Jacob, Quil and Embry laughed. The worse thing is the pad blood clots on it. How will I ever face anyone ever again?"

That sobered me up. "Blood clots? Eww. I'm not jealous of the person who had to clean that up."

"Oh, Jared picked it up." Kim cried, her head falling into her hands again. "He just hugged me and picked it up with a tissue and threw it in the bin. But, I ran away from everyone. And from him. Then I hid in the toilets till he left."

"Holy shit." I was astonished. "He's dedicated. Man, I don't know what to say to that."

"I'm so embarrassed." She moaned. "I'm never coming back to school again."

"Oh, yes you will." I said, standing up. "Now, come and eat."

"I don't want to."

"Now, listen carefully to me, Kimberley Conweller." I said, sternly. "You will enter that cafeteria with your head held high. You will not be ashamed. If you show them that you are embarrassed then they will make you feel bad, but if you show them you don't give a shit, they won't even glance your way again."

Kim pouted a little. "This is so embarrassing, Faye."

"Yeah, it is." I shrugged. "So, what? Shit happens, but you move on. You shouldn't dwell on things, I guess that's something I never really understood before. Everyone will forget about this. It's hardly gossip material."

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, standing up shakily.

"Well, you were never a bitch to me, I guess." I shrugged. "You could have been, but you tried with me. I know I won't ever be this nice, friendly girl, who has tons of friends and a great boyfriend, but I guess I can be civil to everyone I know and kind of care about."

"Thanks." She said, genuinely.

"No problem." We walked towards the cafeteria, until I remembered something. "Don't you need a tampon?"

Entering the cafeteria was incredibly awkward for Kim. At first only a few people noticed her enter, then more started to notice as friend nudged each other, to the extent that the students yelled out some derogatory remarks towards Kim. Through that, more students noticed, until the whole student body that was present, began tittering, some laughing, some shouting.

Kim's face crumpled and I feared she may start to cry, so I tried to motivate her.

I looked for Jared and his friends and saw him yelling stuff back at the crowd, but unfortunately they didn't take him seriously. There were too many people for Jared to control.

"Don't listen to them." I said. "Look at Jared. Jared's waving at you and he's now trying to defend you, see."

My words were having an effect as Kim took notice of Jared and her face noticeably relaxed, she even smiled a little. Amazing how strong the bond between them was. They hadn't even been dating that long.

We just got halfway to the 'pack's table when a wad of tissue fell on Kim, covered in ketchup. I took notice of where the tissue came from, it was from the direction of Jordan's friends.

Kim burst into to tears and ran out of the cafeteria again. Jared ran after her, so I let her go.

Instead I stormed over to the table fuming. I wasn't a friend of Kim's, but I didn't agree with public humiliation to this extent.

Might I add that Jordan's friends were such sleazy dicks. I swear they only treated or noticed females for two objectives: their looks and the likelihood of getting some action.

So, I was prepared for some pointless flirting, especially from head dick, Carl Livingston. He looked me up and down, perversely licking his lips. And, I'm not even hot! These guys were desperate. Or just not too fussed, they'll take anything that offers, anything with breasts, even a lamppost.

"Hey, baby." He drawled, addressing my boobs. It took those two words to motivate me. I walked around the table towards him until I stood next to him. He smirked up at me. "You want me, huh? Can't say I'm too surprised."

"Oh, yeah, I want you for sure." I snarled, suddenly grabbing his ear and twisting it. He yelped and tried to get out my grip. I let him go and he stood up to his full height, towering over me. "Hey, you dick. Why did you have to throw that tissue on that poor, defenceless girl?"

"Oh, come on." He snorted. "It was funny. Don't tell me what happened to her wasn't funny."

"You're a huge arsehole." I said, dryly. "Oh, well. Your funeral, bastard."

"What do you mean?" He laughed, turning to his friends in amusement. "You think that a tiny girl like yourself can hurt - oh! OWW! Mommy!"

I'd kneed him in his privates, so his voice had turned from a deep, husky voice to a high pitched squeal. I laughed, darkly at him and walked away, to the 'Pack'. They were staring at me with a new found respect. Paul even refrained from his pointless comments.

"Hey." I said, with a monotone voice, sitting next to a pleased Embry. "Anyone got any edible food? I don't know if I'm willing to take the chance to get diarrhoea tonight. Honestly, if I eat lunch from school, I'll shit for hours. My ass starts to hurt from shitting too long. It's not a nice situation. It smells bad. You'd have to disinfect the place, you'd have to make it a danger zone. You know what I mean?"

They stared at me in disgust, but did not lose their appetite. Well, I couldn't expect that really. Paul was snorting with laughter.

"No, I guess you don't know what I mean?" I turned to Embry, pouting. "I'm hungry, Embry."

Embry shoved a sandwich in my hand, to which I expressed my gratitude.

"I appreciate that, Embry, must be worth a lot to part with your food." I sneered a little, but remained somewhat friendly, at least for me. I turned to Paul. "Hey, you got a girlfriend, huh?"

Paul actually blushed. I mean that was pretty much a miracle for me. "Who told you that?"

"I have my sources." I said mysteriously. Quil, Brady and Collin gave me look which looked like a mixture between incredulity and amusement. Paul just looked pissed. I looked at Jacob. "So, how's Beatrice doing?"

"It's Bella." Embry corrected.

"Yes, Bella." I gave Jacob a patient look. "She still married?"

Jacob nodded, gritting his teeth. Oh, I guess he was still into her, huh. Poor guy. If I were him, I'd just switch the feelings off. I knew how to switch romantic feelings off, or at least ignore them. For example, I could mostly ignore my attraction to Embry, unless we were alone together and he was doing that whole 'eyes burning a hole through me' thing.

Now, I glanced at Embry in interest. I imagined what it would be like if he were my boyfriend. I'd have to be nice to him, or he'd dump. I didn't really know how to be nice. Being nice was pretty difficult for me.

"You know, Jakey," I said, conversationally. "If she's getting married, you're going to have to move on. Or steal her from that other dude."

"I really don't want to be discussing this now while eating." He grumbled. "Especially with everyone listening and pitying me."

"Alright." I held my hands up and looked around the group. "Who shall I make squirm now? Ah, Collin. Collin, Collin, Collin."

Collin looked nervous. "What?"

"I think that it's alright if you come out." I said, mocking. "We'll all accept you just as you are. We have no problem with your preferences. Each person is entitled to their own whims and desires."

"What are you talking about?" Seth chuckled. "He's not gay. I mean, at least I think-"

"I'm not gay!" Collin said hurriedly. "I don't know what she's talking about."

"Alright, it's not an insult." I held my hands up. "Calm down. Anyways, who said anything about him being gay? I was talking about his preferring to drink water rather than alcohol."

"I don't prefer-"

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes. "I was just trying to bring controversy to the table, stir up trouble, create some drama-"

"Can you just shut the fuck up?" Paul snapped. "You talk too much. I'm trying to eat. Is this what it's like being on good terms with Faye Atera? Quil, tell your sister to control herself or get the fuck away from me."

Quil kept his head down and ate his dinner, quietly. He avoided all eye contact. Typical wimp. No defence from him whatsoever.

"You know, Rachel and I go way back." I said, casually. "She might just accidentally find some embarrassing baby photos that I've got in a little box."

"How did you-"

"Embry." I said, shortly. Finally starting to eat my sandwich. "I asked him to break into your house and get it. He was hesitant at first, but he warmed up to the idea. Didn't you, Ember?" Embry smiled sweetly, but didn't say anything.

"Fuck you, Embry." Paul snarled. "You sell out, you traitor."

Embry simply flipped him the bird. "Faye, you should probably stay quiet."

"You know, I saw Mia making out with some random dude by the fountain earlier today. I was coming back from lessons." I said, smile on my face. I glanced at the expression on Brady's face. Pure fear. I chuckled and looked back at Embry.

Embry's eyes turned dark, almost dark green. He looked furious and hot. I shivered, suddenly had the urge to make out with him. I looked away and slapped my hand in an attempt to discipline myself, and was met with incredulous looks.

"What?" I said innocently. "There was a fly on my hand. Don't tell me you guys are pacifists. Big guys like you? No way. Maybe you're for animal rights." I looked at each member. "Nah, not you forte."

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I was just in the window, having squeezed myself halfway through. Unfortunately I was also a little stuck. My grand idea had seemed genius at the time, I would protect my Faye from the leeches, they would not come here again. Though my plan had seemed brave and gallant, I ended up realising how incredibly stupid it was.

It's uncomfortable and painful trying to squeeze through a window. So painful. I tried to move a little more but got stuck. I even breathed in, but alas, I was thwarted.

Jacob and Seth were whispering from the ground. My good hearing helped me hear them and vice versa. When they first realised I was stuck they'd laughed for a good five minutes, and every time they sobered up, they'd look at me, grin and start laughing again. Great friends I had. Even Jake was a little cheered up. Even though Bella was now having sex with a leech. Poor guy. But, I didn't really want to be a source of humour for him.

"I still can't move." I whispered. "I'm stuck."

"Just think of a way to get through." Jake suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, I'd never thought of that. I was planning on spending the whole night here. Good view from up here, though, look at those trees. I'll be so useful protecting Faye now."

Jake chuckled. "You're such a moron, Embry. I'm glad I came along today, really made me day."

"Thanks." I said, sourly. "I'm here to make you all laugh. Now will you try and help me?"

Another disadvantage was that I couldn't see Faye from here since I'd tried to get in backwards. I'd thought it would be easier to go in backwards, but I was jammed tight. Now, I was stuck, at least if I was facing the other way, I could just watch Faye and that would be more entertaining than watching Jake and Seth stare uselessly up at me.

Ok, plans, plans. I could either break the window or find some way of making it slippery. Obviously breaking the window was a big no-no. So slippery it was. I spat on my hand and tried to wipe it on as much of the edges as I could.

Both Seth and Jacob gave me incredulous looks.

"What are you doing?" Seth whispered. "How is that going to help?"

"You shut up," I hissed. "Just keep a lookout for that leech scumbag."

I grunted a little and moved my ass a little. Nothing. This was beginning to get tiring. Shake that ass, I hummed in my head, shake that ass. I tried to move in time to the song.

"I see you, baby, shake that ass." I sang, softly. "Shake that ass. Man, I want some entertainment. I'm bored."

"And, we're bored watching you." Jake muttered, sitting down on the floor, grumbling to himself.

"Seth, get some soap." I whispered, urgently.

"Why should I?" Seth demanded. "You're the one that got your fat ass stuck."

'Shut up, dick!" I snarled. "Do as I say! I'm not looking forward to spending the night here."

"You know, I don't know what's weirder." An amused voice came from behind me. "The fact that you're whispering and singing to yourself or the fact that your ass is hanging in mid-air."

Faye. Oh shit.

It couldn't get any worse, that is, until the window broke, and I fell to the ground below.


	17. Chapter 17

**I got 4 reviews :( I've got 51 followers and only 4 reviews? Makes me sad :( eh, I'll get over it, I guess. Maybe the chapter was just crap, then, lol. **

**On a side note, thanks to my reviewers as usual, I appreciate it so much. Thank you so much 'ThatDayDreamer-x' 'Tiffy8o8' 'suzie1107' 'I Am Switzerland101'. I repeat that I really, really appreciate your reviews, brings a huge smile to my face.**

**'ThatDayDreamer-x' - I know, right? Poor Kimmy. But it's quite hilarious. I read that from an 'embarrassing moment' website and I thought it was so fucking hilarious (excuse me french). Anyways, thank you so much for your continued support xxx p.s. Why do people say 'excuse me french'? Never really understood that. Sorry, I'm so random XD**

**'Tiffy8o8' - Yeah, Faye's a weirdo. She'll never change though, methinks. The window was very small, that's why it broke so easily. No, I've never watched it before, but I might watch it now lol. Thanks a lot for your review and telling me about that little doggie xox**

**'suzie1107' - thank you, I don't even know why I decided to add that but I just thought the story was being so gloomy that we needed a little cheering up. Thanks Suzie xxx**

**'I Am Switzerland101' it's a lame nickname, I know. I just thought they should have nicknames for each other. It might be cute. Thank you :)**

**I just had a thought. You guys could give me nicknames for Faye that Embry could call her. If you want :)**

* * *

"Embry!"

My head was throbbing. But, I was alright. Even though I'd fallen from the upstairs window. I sat up, and shook myself awake. Running my hands through my hair, I looked up and caught the worried look on Faye's face. It cheered me right up knowing that she cared. So did the short shorts and tank top. I watched her for a moment and took it all in. I would enjoy this moment.

"How are you not dead right now?" she asked, amazed. She looked at my dislocated arm and winced.

I sat up and twisted my arm round until it was properly joined. The bones healed together, and Faye watched incredulous. Her mouth gaped wide and her expression was mixture of amazement and confusion.

I smiled patiently at her. The way hair shone in the moolight struck me, it looked so silky. I just wanted to run my hands through it. My eyes ran over her smooth skin and I was aware I was gaping at her. I'd forgotten that Jake and Seth were even there.

"Embry, man." Seth groaned. "Quit the drooling and get up. You do realise that Quil is on his way? He's gonna get pissed that you're here. He told you not to come here tonight."

Faye made a noise at the back of her throat. "So, where does he hang out?"

We all looked at each other and stayed silent.

"Right." she said, sourly. "I guess I don't deserve to know, huh?"

"It's not that-" I started, quickly.

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep." she grumbled. She muttered to herself, walking away, "Stupid assholes, waking me up. How dare they? idiots."

"We love you, too, Faye." Seth called, in a cheerful, sing-song voice.

Faye suddenly appeared at the door again, her eyes flashing. She glared, furiously at Seth. I wasn't sure if this was to do with us waking her up or refusing to tell her where Quil hanged out. "I don't know how you heard my voice, but I'm onto you guys. Sudden growth spurts, unexplained over-heating, the fact that you heal fast, your fast reflexes."

"Baby, you look so beautiful today." I tried to disract her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm on to you. Don't think I won't find out. I will." She turned around and stormed back into the house slamming the door. She opened the door again. "And, I'm NOT your baby!"

"Honey, then."

"Not 'honey', not 'baby', not 'sweetie'." She snarled. "No little petnames. You're making my skin crawl."

"Then what do I call you?" I whined.

"Nothing." She slammed the door. Then opened it again. "Not literally 'nothing', I guess you can call me 'bitch' and I'll call you 'bastard'. Anyway, we're not even dating, so..."

"We will soon."

"Sure whatever." She stood by the door for a moment. "So, what were you doing trying to break into my house?"

"Err..." I looked at Jake for support, but Jake shook his head and gave me a look as if to say, 'you're on your own'. "Well, I... I was... I missed you?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Faye raised her eyebrows.

"Er, both?"

"Again, is that a question or statement?"

"Ok, Faye," I slowly stood up, holding my hands up in defence. "I... I just wanted to protect you."

Faye looked up at her broken window and chuckled. "Yeah... I don't think that went so well. Anyway, don't break into my house unless you want your ass kicked."

The door slid shut and Faye never returned outside again.

Jake whistled, lowly. "Wow, she's a handful."

* * *

Faye's POV

"Did you know," I asked for the tenth time that lunch. "That the giraffe has no vocal cords and communicates by vibrating the air around it's neck?"

"No, we didn't." Paul deadpanned. "And, we didn't know the other 100 times either."

"Well, that's excellent." I beamed at him, and he held his hand in front of his eyes. Perhaps I blinded him? Good. "I have more fun facts for you. You know, if you try to suppress a fart and a sneeze at the same time, you could blow your head off."

Brady and Quil looked horrified. Collin and Brady grinned at me, and looked appreciative of my information overload. Seth just ignored me, which was a usual occurrence; he didn't like when I was cheerful. I turned to Embry, who was watching me intently. At least Embry, Collin and Brady appreciated the interesting facts I had to offer. My efforts were not given the true respect it deserved.

"I sure would love to see the day you tried to demonstrate blowing your head off." Paul said, dryly. "I won't be too miserable."

"Paul, what's up, hun?" I said, mockingly. "Why are you so pissed? Slept late, hungry, bored? Or have you just not gotten laid in a while?"

Paul's face grew red with fury and I realised I hit a nerve. "Fuck off, you bitch. As if you ever gotten laid in your life. You're a virgin, right? I can tell your type."

"Paul, I'll beat the crap out of you if-" Embry started.

"No, I'm fine, Embry." I said, dismissively. "Yeah, Paul, I am a virgin and so what? Aint nothing wrong with it."

"You're teasing me about not getting laid-"

"I wasn't." I said, simply. "I only wanted to know what happened to you. Now calm down, you act like a pregnant woman sometimes. Jeez."

The 'pack' snorted with laughter, while Paul glared at me. He got up and left the room. Well, he more or less pulled the doors off the hinges. I looked after him in amazement. He was seriously strong. Where could I get what he was smoking?

"Don't worry about him." Embry put his arm around me, mistaking my silence for being upset. I gave him a huge grin and then made my expression blank again. Embry looked confused at the sudden changes in emotions. I liked confusing him, it made me laugh.

"Where's Jakey-boy today?" I asked, the remaining lunch crew. They exchanged looks as if to say, 'we can't tell you'. I rolled my eyes and waited patiently. "Come on, I won't tell anyone. I just want to know."

"He's on holiday." Embry muttered, wincing at the word 'holiday'.

"Yeah, I don't believe you." I stated, shrugging. "Eh, whatever. I guess my curiosity won't be quenched today. Shame."

They avoided looking at me and continued ignoring me. How rude they were. They discussed secret things in front of me and never explained what was going on. Ok. Well, in this particular incident, I brought it up. But I still stand by what I said, they were so... annoying.

I turned to Embry and pouted. "I understand if you don't trust me. It's ok. I'll just ... I'll get over it, I guess."

"Er well..." Embry started, uneasily. "He's ran off. He's upset about Bella."

"Embry!" Seth exclaimed, shaking his head in mock-despair. "You caved so easily. Oh dear, poor guy being bossed around by his girlfriend-"

"I'm NOT his girlfriend!" I glared at Seth, who smiled cheekily at me. I growled at him.

"No, but you make out with him on the odd occasion." Collin muttered.

I gaped at him for a second. How had he found out? I'd kissed Embry once and he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't want anyone to know that I was weak, and susceptible to change.

I turned to Embry with a scowl on my face. He looked afraid. Good. He should be very afraid. But, I didn't say anything only scowled and ate my food.

"Hey, Faye!" I looked up to see the bright grin of Kim and Jared following dutifully. He was following her with his eyes and holding her things for her. It was so loyal. I'd never seen such loyalty. He wouldn't have told people about their make out sessions, unlike some people.

"Hey." I said, less excited. "What's up?"

Kim smiled, cheerfully. "I made new friends today. They saw what happened in the cafeteria and felt sorry for me. I know it's not great to be pitied and all, but they were really cool."

"What happened to Mia?" I asked, casually. Brady's face blanched a little and he looked at his plate, studiously.

"Oh, um..." Kim looked embarrased, looking down at her lap. "We fell out."

"What a shame." I said, happily. "Kimberly Conweller, I love you."

We all sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Without Paul we were not in conflict. Paul really needed to get anger management lessons, he had issues. Of course, that doesn't even touch the surface of the problem. I'd help him. I would. But, you know, it was part of my master plan to screw him over. I was so evil.

I finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Human saliva helps keep the mouth's pH balance slightly alkaline. If it didn't, the mouth would create an acidic environment that would rot away your teeth. If the acid is that strong, you won't need teeth."

"Thanks, Faye." Embry said with a fond smile. "I'll appreciate spit from now on."

* * *

"You know, Embry is an asshole."

I looked at Paige in surprise. It'd been several weeks and Embry and Paige were still dating, well, more arguing than anything. I honestly thought that Embry was a complete wimp for being unable to tell her it was over. A complete wimp.

Paige had just got off the phone to him, a conversation which she'd spent calling him the worst names she could think of.

"He's such a dick." Paige continued, waving briefly at Emily who had just come in. Emily had let us have our own keys, in the event that she is not available. "He's always arguing with me, never taking me out. The one time he took me out was to a crappy little place that served cakes and coffee."

My eyes brightened at the mention of my favourite cafe. "You mean the place that Katherine and Michael run? The 'Cocoa and cake' shop?"

Emily greeted us and went out back, in a hurry it seemed.

"Yeah." She grimaced. "What a shit name, how unoriginal and it looked like crap. Do you know the owners?"

"Yup." I said. "But, seriously that cafe is the best in La Push. How can you not like it?"

"Easily." She said, simply. "And that was the only place we went and we've been dating for three weeks. He's never taken me out anywhere else. And, he's never kissed me."

I bit lip and opened my mouth to confess that I was a shitty person, but the door opened again. Embry.

I instantly felt incredibly awkward, I didn't want him to dump her because he'd already been horrible to her and at the same time I was selfish and wanted him for myself. Ugh, that sounds so ... not me. God, I didn't like that I was attracted to him.

"I'll be in the back." I said, attempting to walk away, but Embry started to protest.

Did he want me to help him dump her? He was out of his mind if he wanted that.

I gave him a sharp look and Embry quietened, frowning. Paige looked between us, expression suddenly turning sour. I could literally feel the fumes of hatred and jealousy coming from her when she looked at me.

"You guys think I'm stupid, don't you?" She said, anger in her voice. "You think I don't see the furtive looks between you? You think I don't notice you're attracted to each other?"

Embry sighed in irritation and I frowned this time. He could at least take this girl's heartbreak a little more seriously. "Paige, we should probably break up. You don't even really like me."

"You are an asshole!" She suddenly screamed. She turned around and glared hatefully at me. "And, you. You think you're so clever, so special, so pretty. You stole him from me. Don't think I haven't realised how much he stares at you and talks about you."

"You know, I never really encouraged it-"

"Yes, you did!" She snarled, stepping closer towards me. "A girl like you could never get a guy like him, not unless you somehow ... bewitched him. Or seduced him."

I sighed deeply. "Paige, I'm not part of this-"

"Yes you are." Embry said, Paige swung around to face him, tears threatening to spill. "I'm so sorry about this, Paige, but I really like Faye. You're a great girl. You deserve someone better."

"I can't believe you're dumping me at work." Her voice was thick, tears falling down her face. "You are so- you're such an asshole. I can't even-"

"Paige-" I tried to speak, but my voice trailed off. I had nothing to say in mine or Embry's defence.

She looked at me with a look of pure hatred. "I hope you are happy with yourself. A nerd got the hot guy, while the blonde bimbo loses out. I hope you feel so happy that you won."

"This is not a fight." I said, firmly. "I have nothing against you, Paige, and I'm not into breaking up relationships, so, don't hate me for this."

"Yeah, it's my fault, not Faye's." Embry added. "I shouldn't have asked you out, it was wrong. I'm really sorry."

Paige sobbed into her hands and I felt an odd feeling of regret and pity towards her. This was a new feeling, I never usually sympathised with other people. In fact, in this case I was emphatic because I knew what it was like to be betrayed. She walked through the back door without another word or glance in our direction.

I breathed in and out, shakily and walked back to the counter. Embry stood on the other side of the counter, looking concerned. He reached out for me hand, and squeezed it, I let him for a few seconds but pulling away. He looked confused for a second, and I remembered my suggestion that he doesn't touch me until Paige and he are over.

"So, er... do you want to go out now?" He said quietly, his eyes flickering to the back door in case Paige came out again.

I scoffed loudly. "You really are an asshole. You just dumped your girlfriend!"

"But, I-"

"But, nothing." I snapped. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Faye," Embry looked sadly at me for a second, before speaking again. "I just ... waited so long. So long to be with you. Years before... before this year. You can't really blame me for being a little enthusiastic or eager."

I bit my lip again. "Er... Well, I don't know what to say to that."

"Say yes." Embry's smile was charming, he leaned forward, holding my hand again. "Go on."

I shook my head and his face dropped. "No, it's not going to happen."

Embry's eyes dropped to our clasped hands, almost mourningfully. He let my hand go and left the shop without a word. I felt oddly ... upset at him leaving. Please tell me this attraction was only physically based and not at all linked to my feelings for him. I didn't want any emotional feelings or attachments with anyone, let alone Embry.

In fact, especially Embry.


	18. Chapter 18

**'OMG no way911' - thank you so much, I appreciate your support :)**

**Xxx**

**'ThatDayDreamer-x' - haha, yes, I'm not the only one. Thanks xoxo XD**

**'Leopardsky' - yes, indeedy, Embry was just plain mean :( thanks a lot XD**

**'Hildog' thanks for your review :)**

**'suzie1107' - yes she's getting better. Thank you for your review.**

**And, thank you to all who read.**

* * *

Seth, Colin and Brady loved me that day. I'd brought cakes, cookies and all kinds of goodies to school at lunch. You see, it was part of my scheme to do a nice thing for someone every day. Their eyes widened as they took in the delicious food.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, pouting. "I brought this stuff, 'specially."

"Well, they're not here." Brady said, his eyes fixed upon the chocolate cake. "So, it's all for us."

No, Brady, I hadn't realised they were around. Thanks for pointing that out.

"Yes, I can see that." I said, frowning at him.

"Is this for us?" Colin asked.

"No." I smirked, then rolled my eyes when I noticed their faces drop. "Of course, it is. I just said. Weren't you listening?"

"I was making love with that cupcake with my eyes." Colin mumbled, licking his lips. "Can we eat it now?"

"Go ahead and eat, guys." I rolled my eyes. "I know that you're having trouble holding back."

"I wuv you, Faye." Seth said, through mouthfuls.

"I love you more." Colin insisted, taking a huge bite of the cupcake. "This is fucking amazing!"

"Pass me that cake." Brady said to me, since I was holding it protectively. It was favourite after all.

I picked it up, but raised my eyebrows at him. "What do you say?"

"Let's make out." He grinned.

I knew he was joking. He had a huge crush on Mia Call (it's kinda obvious), but I still grabbed his ear and twisted it. His face contorted in pain. I smirked.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry." He yelped. "Please may I have that cake?"

"Of course." I smiled, sweetly and let him go. I turned to the other two. "I've realised I don't know much about you guys. So, tell me a little bit about yourselves."

"Well," Seth cleared his throat. "I like eating. And... I... I guess I like eating."

I gave him a sharp look. "That's not all you do. Eating is not your only hobby."

"Ok, if I'm honest," Seth looked worriedly at Colin and Brady. "I like baking."

Colin and Brady howled with laughter and I could imagine what was so funny. An overgrown teenage boy, baking cookies was a little amusing, but I still grabbed their ears and the howls of laughter turned into howls of pain. "Baking is great. I like baking, too."

"See, Faye likes baking, too." Seth defended himself. "What do you like to do, Brady, except make out with random girls?"

Brady paused and looked as though he was really thinking about it. "Well, I don't know. I like eating, I guess."

"Yes, I know you guys all like eating." I said, rolling my eyes. "What else do you like doing?"

"Honestly, just the usual boy stuff." He shrugged and stuffed a few cupcakes in his mouth.

"Like what?"

"Like watching horror movies, playing video games."

"Hey, that's great." I said, approving. "So do I. Colin?"

Colin looked embarrased this time. "Don't laugh."

"We won't." Seth reassured, but he already had laughter in his eyes.

"I used to do ballet." He whispered.

Seth, Brady and I all burst into laughter. There was just something so funny about a huge, tough guy playing ballet. His physique didn't match the sport.

"You said you wouldn't laugh." Colin whined.

"Sorry." I sobered up, and then snorted with laughter again. Five minutes later, I sobered up again:

"I'm Sorry." I apologised.

Colin still looked pissed off, so I decided to change the subject:

"So, any girls on your mind?"

Colin, Brady and Seth exchanged glances and burst into laughter.

"What?" I was mistified.

"Er nothing."

We ate silently for a moment, berfore I spoken.

"Hey, what's imprinting?" I asked. "I once heard one you guys talking about it."

They all turn to look at me as if they'd forgotten I was even there. Well, they had been busy eating. Colin's eyes shifted, and Brady looked at Seth, who decided to stuff some sandwiches in his mouth. Then with seemed like realisation, Colin and Brady also shoved food into their mouths.

They began to speak with their mouths full, and so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Mhmmhmn mhmhmhn." Seth's food landed on my face and I brushed it off, disgusted.

"Imgn iwlove brloany." Colin continued. Did he say "imprint is when you fall in love with your brother or anyone". That made no sense. And it was gross.

Brady nodded and said, "Dothing them, crazy."

"Right." I nodded, slowly. "Thanks a lot for nothing."

* * *

So, I was freaked out to say the least. I put myself in a really stupid situation if I'm honest. What ever made me think that this would work, that I would be able to get through to him? Not only that, but also the situation that followed.

I actually went to visit Jordan again, only to almost get a heart attack.

I went up to his room (avoiding his creepy brother) and knocked on the door.

There was no reply. Now someone with an ounce of common sense would walk away and leave him be. But, me. No, I had to open the door and walk in.

The first thing I noticed was the heat in the room, it was incredibly stuffy and humid. The second thing I noticed was Jordan.

He was laying on the floor, sweating, breathing hard. Two thoughts ran through my mind, firstly he was hurt, secondly he was dead and I even contemplated that he was just exercising or something, but obviously that makes no sense. I was so random.

I stood still for a moment before springing into action.

"Holy shit!" I hissed, falling to the floor beside him. I checked his pulse. Still there. "Are you alright?"

"Get off." Jordan mumbled. "I'm fine."

I put my hand against his head and gasped. He was boiling. His temperature was beyond human capability. He should be dead now. I began to hyperventilate.

"You're not, you're burning up." I panicked. "Oh, my god."

Jordan began to shake uncontrollably, spasms her and there. All I could was watch and hope that he'd turn out alright. This had something to do with him doing drugs or something, I knew it. But, I couldn't get up. I couldn't run away and leave him like this. He needed me. I'd stay there even if he would hate me for it.

Suddenly the shaking stopped. I began to relax. His breathed steadied.

"You're alright." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

His eyes snapped open and focused on me. "What are you doing here?"

My eyes widened at the tone. He sounded furious, more furious than I'd ever seen him. "I... I came to see you."

"I thought I told you never to come back!" He yelled. "Get out!"

"But, Jordan-"

"Look, I don't want you here!"

I glared at him. "I just came to tell that I was going to leave you alone and that this would be the last time you see me." I was lying, I'd actually come to see if he'd be willing to let it all slide.

"So, you chose to run away, then?" His eyes narrowed, sitting up. "You don't want to handle the fact that someone is in love with you?

"No, I chose to do what you wanted." I said, standing up and glaring down at him. "In case you don't remember, this is what you asked for. You wanted me to leave you alone, so deal with it."

The shaking started up again, but this time it was way worse. Like a blur. The floor began to shake, even I could feel the impact now. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus on the problem at hand, but it was difficult. The temperature of the room increased, and now even I was burning up a little. My breathing turned shallower and I fought to stop panicking.

I opened my eyes, my mouth fell open. "Shit."

He'd burst into a huge, white wolf. Right in the middle of the room.

* * *

"Wow."

The wolf-Jordan just blinked at me, looking pretty calm and collected. Which was a bit odd. If I turned into a wolf, I'd panic for sure. But he just stared at me.

"You're a wolf." I said, sounding casual, a tone that surprised me. I wasn't feel calm at all. I was freaking out.

The wolf's eyebrows pulled down and he looked confused. Then it looked down at hiss own paws and I could see the change in the expression. Complete and utter terror. Then he looked up at me again, turned to the window, leapt up and smashed through it. Glass shattered and I ducked for cover.

Then, once everything was quiet again, I rushed to the window to see where Jordan had jumped out from. He was running, or galloping (or maybe that's what horses do, not wolves) or whatever wolves usually do. Then another wolf, with chocolate brown fur, appeared out of the trees at the foot of the garden and charged at wolf-Jordan. It pulled wolf-Jordan with its teeth in the direction of the forest. Wolf-Jordan wasn't having any of it and hit out, throwing the wolf feet away.

I watched this with animation, cheering Jordan on. The brown wolf shook itself and got back up again turned towards wolf-Jordan, this time the wolf succeeded and dragged wolf-Jordan to its destination. I really didn't know what to think of that. Should I run after him or what?

Frowning, I sat down on his bed. What a bizarre day.

On my way home from Jordan's, I'd run into Vincenzo again. Well, it seemed he hadn't run into me by accident, but had planned it all.

He burst out from behind one of the trees. I know it seems so cliche, the typical thing a stalker would do, jumping out from behind trees. I looked at him sardonically and continued on my way.

"Good evening." He said, politely.

"Goodbye."

"Oh, there's no need to be so rude, my dear." Vincenzo said, cheerfully. "I am simply enjoying a stroll with a particularly beautiful young woman."

"Creep."

"You appear shaken." He stated.

"I am." I snapped. "I'm shaken because I have a fucking stalker."

"No need to use such coarse language." He drawled. "That's no way for a lady to speak."

"I don't need to hear that patronising crap, Mr Vincenzo." I spun around and stopped him in his tracks. "You need to get away from me, understand."

"It's a good thing the wolves are preoccupied today," Vincenzo muttered. "Or they would have heard you."

"What- wait." I remembered the last conversation with him. "Oh! You know about the wolves. You can tell me what's going on."

"Yes, I told you they were dangerous." He slowly reached out for my hand. "Come with me, I'll help you understand."

Dun, dun, dun...


	19. Chapter 19

**The phenomenon of vampires has always appealed to me. Everyone kind of likes a vampire story because it almost could be true.**

~ Bill Nighy

* * *

He'd taken me to an abandoned shed, and it was definitely not in La Push. Maybe it was Seattle or Forks. The shed was cold, and dark. I felt as if death surrounded it. It was then that I realised how stupid I was for allowing myself to be taken by this, essentially a stranger, and magician. He pushed me into a seat and sat across from me, just staring.

I avoided his eyes, and opted for staring at the flask he had before him. A trickle of red liquid ran down the side of the bottle. The sight of it made me shudder. I looked up at him and saw the twist in his smile. He knew that I knew what he was drinking.

"You drink blood?" I asked, horrified.

"My dear, I'm sick." He said. "Not so much mentally, but physically. I lack blood in my body."

"You have anaemia?"

"Well, yes, yes, I suppose I do." He chuckled.

"Hmm." I was suspicious, but let it go. "Tell me about the wolves."

He picked the flask up and sipped the blood, prolonging what could have been a simple action. The blood poured down his chin, which made him greedily lick his face to get each inch of blood. I felt sick.

'Well," he started, trailing his finger round the rim of his flask. He then licked his finger, his eyes turning black. "They are as I said, dedicated to destroying humanity. They have killed and harmed people who have found them out. You have to keep quiet about things."

"But, who have they killed or harmed?"

"There have been occurrences in the past, such as the so-called 'bear attacks'." He drawled, leaning back in his seat. "Some attacks have even harmed the wolves' own families."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for instance, a wolf attacked his own mate after she found out about his being a wolf." Vincenzo answered. "He continued this circle of abuse into their long relationship. He'd previously dated her cousin before."

I gasped. Emily and Sam. It must be. Sam had dated Leah before Emily. Not only that but Emily had a terrible bruise on her face. Could he-? No, he couldn't. Wait, she had said she was hesitant about the whole wedding, even though she had been playful about it, so it could be possible.

"You see, these wolves get angry easily, very angry." He continued, showing no sign that he knew I knew who he was talking about. "They sometimes don't anticipate what they will do to their loved ones. They are volatile, and very dangerous. They are to be avoided at all costs."

"So, who are these wolves?"

"You will know them." He answered. "They will have had body transformations, will have abandoned their previous friends who have no links to werewolves. They will make friends with people that they had never even talked to before. They eat too much in one sitting, much more than the average human could stand. They also are over-heated, easily angered, have short haircuts, are secretive."

"But, they are all werewolves, then." I muttered to myself, horrified. I looked back at him. "They can't be evil."

"They appear like nice people, they welcome a fellow pack member's mate," Vincenzo leaned forward in his seat. He pointed at me. "You." I swallowed, immediately thinking of Embry. He continued speaking. "They will brainwash you, they will only show the nice side. You will be suckered into cleaning, and cooking so that they gain the energy to hurt more people. You will be forced to bear their mutant babes. The other side, the werewolf side, is dangerous. If you get involved, you will be harmed. If you oppose them, you will be harmed."

I nodded, my heart sinking. Emily had cooked and cleaned for them constantly. Was this to keep them happy so that they didn't harm her? What kind of self-respecting female would allow herself to be ordered around by men if she wasn't be forced?

"What you need to do, Miss Atera," Vincenzo started. "Is stop interacting with them. You must break off all connections with them. Including your brother. They will hurt you."

"Why are helping me?"

"Because you are the only one not sucked into their world." He replied, easily. "Kim Conweller has been thoroughly brainwashed. You seem too intelligent, and I could not let another human being fall into their traps."

"But, it..." I trailed off, feeling hopeless. "It seemed ..."

"So real?" He answered. "You thought they cared for you?"

I nodded, blinking back tears.

"It's alright." He whispered, suddenly serious and caring. "You don't need them. You don't need anyone."

"You know what it's like to be alone, don't you?" I asked, tears trailing down my face.

He nodded, glancing at the table. I saw a brief bit of pain cross his face, before he sneered. "I don't care about anyone. It's easier that way."

"I understand. I understand perfectly."

"Let's get to work." He said, changing the subject. "Before you break off your contact with them. I would like you to tell them exactly how you feel about their betrayal. Make friends with the 'popular kids' become a typically stuck up teen."

"Why?"

"It will show them you have changed and will never be fooled again." He replied. "Also, your jock boyfriend can beat them up."

* * *

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm in a hurry to get somewhere and I just wanted to update for you, so I'm sorry that I can't mention anyone by name now. I will mention you in my next chapter in bold letters. Thank you so much xxx


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: thanks to all who reviewed, I honestly appreciate your feedback each and every one of you. I apologise, I know the last chapter was crap.**

* * *

**"Spiteful words can hurt your feelings but silence breaks your heart."**

**~ Uknown**

* * *

Quil had entered the kitchen as I was making dinner, looking quite suspicious if I might add. He had something behind his back and he shuffled over to the counter which I was stood in front of. He gave me a sweet smile and stood staring at me for a while until I felt uncomfortable.

"What are you up to?" I finally asked, after a moment of silent staring.

Quil immediately grinned and threw a bunch of flowers in my hand. I stared, gobsmacked, at them. It was an odd gift from my brother, for one thing, and for another, I didn't like flowers. In fact, I disliked them, there was no use for them.

"I'm glad you asked." He said. "I wouldn't have spoken if you hadn't."

I stared at him, expectantly, when he didn't continue speaking. "And?"

"I give you permission to date Embry Call." He said, as though he'd given me a huge privilege. As if he had a choice in who I could or couldn't date. "You know, since I'm your bro. He got you these flowers, enjoy.'

"Well," I started, slowly, thinking carefully about my next words. "I don't think I should date him or anyone and I don't think it's any of your business either, 'bro'."

"What's your problem, now, sis?" He said, exasperated. "I haven't - I wasn't trying to hurt you. I'm not trying to hurt you."

"That's got nothing to do with this anyway." I looked down at the bouquet and sighed. The note read: 'I hope you give me a chance. I really do.' It was short and sweet and to the point, but something underneath those simple words resonated with me. He seemed really sincere, and he quite clearly didn't know what worked on me, but he'd tried anyway. Bad sadly he wasn't what he seemed, neither of them was.

"Faye," Quil sighed. "I'm going now, but when he comes, you should listen to what he has to say."

"Sure, sure." And I watched him leave, feeling slightly regretful at how I'd addressed him. But only slightly regretful. I was supposed to break it off with him after all. I turned back to cutting the onions, wiping my burning eyes.

"Give me a chance." I looked up at the sound of his, Embry's, voice. My watery eyes, blinked and I saw him more clearly. He wore a suit and had tamed his usually unruly hair. He had a hopeful smile on his face. "Please?"

"Are you out of your mind?" I hissed. "Get out!"

His face fell, but he didn't give up; he started kneeling on the groud, hand clutching his chest. My eyes bulged out their sockets as he began to sing. I mean, he had a great voice, but it wasn't so much the voice that suprised me but the words:

"Eyes are a warm brown

Face holds a constant frown,

One look and I'm in a trance,

Please give me a chance,

To make you happy."

I refused to it let change my mind. "Get out."

Embry bit his lip, nervously, starting to stand up. "Er... Right. So, I've failed then?"

My face fell into my hands, and I groaned loudly. This made it so much more harder for me to yell at him. The puppy dog look was just tugging at my heart strings. I so badly wanted to go over and just pinch his cheeks and coo over him. Sadly my girly instincts were only increased because I was on my period. Or perhaps I just thought it was. I tended to blame a lot of things on my period.

"Faye?"

Looking back at him I shook my head. "I want you to leave."

Embry grew worried at my tone. "But, why?"

"What on earth do you mean?" I said coldly. "Do I have to give you a reason now? Is that what I've got to do?"

"I just don't understand."

I slammed the knife down on the counter and walked round over to him. "You listen to me. I want you out of my life, right now."

"Is it because I haven't come to school in a while?" He asked, desperately. "I can explain that-"

"It's got nothing to do with it." I replied, turning away from his pitieful face. "I've just come to the realisation that I want nothing to do with any of you. Understand?"

"Faye, you can't-"

"Yes, I can!" I hissed, my eyes burning with tears this time. "You need to leave."

The look of hurt on Embry's face broke my heart, but I maintained a harsh expression. He looked at me silently for a while, sighing. He put down the gift he had in hand on the counter and gave me one last heartbreaking look, before walking out of the door.

He paused and turned around again. "Will you please tell me what I did?"

"You're a werewolf." I whispered. "You lied to me."

Embry shuffled his feet and avoided my eyes. That was enough evidence that I was right in my assumption. He'd lied to me. So clearly lied to me. After I'd trusted him. Not only that, but I had to find out from a stranger.

"I did it for your own good, Faye." He looked up then. "I honestly thought that I was protecting you."

"How is that protecting me?" I demanded. "That is not protecting me, that is throwing my in harms way."

"Faye, come on-"

"What?" I snapped, cutting through him. He closed his mouth and paled a little. He could sense the level of my anger. "What do you have to say now? Seriously. Because it is too late now-"

"Faye, it's not too late." He argued, trying to stand his ground. "It's not as if you're hurt."

I bit my lip for a moment, my eyes welling up. "Actually ... I am very much hurt. That you lied to me."

"And, I'm sorry, so sorry." He tried to hold my hand but I pulled away.

"Embry." My voice broke a little. "I'm just so sick of being disappointed-"

"Please." He said, his own voice breaking. "Please."

"Please what?" I looked up at him. "Please don't feel angry?' Huh? 'Please don't feel upset?' Well, that's too bad, Embry, because I can't control my emotions."

"You need to understand what I was trying to do-"

"Shut up!" I screamed. He snapped his mouth shut, looking surprised. "No don't look at me like that. This is not my fault. You lied to me, you broke my trust. Do you have any idea how I feel right now? Screw your whole trying to protect me crap! You could have done that by telling me the truth."

"Faye, stop it!" He yelled, shaking now. "Just hear me out!"

I stayed quiet, glaring hatefully at him. I hated him at that moment, so much.

"I didn't want to you be affected by this, I didn't want you to worry." He said, furiously. "Stop trying to paint me as the bad guy, I'm not!"

"A bad guy?" I laughed mockingly. "No, I'll tell you what I think you are. You're a coward, a push-over, and a liar. Not only that but a violent-prone, fucking wwerewolf!"

"And, you are most unloving, distrusting, cold person I have ever met!" He snarled. "You're not the only one who I didn't tell, Faye, so perhaps you should take a step back. My mom didn't know I was a werewolf for months until I phased in front of her once. I wouldn't have told her, I wanted her to be in ignorance. I didn't want her life to be tainted, knowing what I was."

"You're a liar." I said again. "And, a fucking werewolf. I'm not even going to listen to anything."

"I can't help being a werewolf!"

"Well, you can help being a liar-"

"Why are so fixated upon that?" He demanded. "I explained-"

"Well, it's not enough." I said. "You screwed me over, Embry, just like every other damn person in my life. I thought you would be different, you pretended that you were kind, sweet, funny and caring, but you're just a liar. Who makes up shit excuses."

He stared at me, as if he was seeing another person. "You're unbelieveable."

"Yes I am," I grabbed my hair in a fury. "And, I'm unloving and distrustful and a cold bitch. I ... I don't want to be. But, no one, no one I know has ever given me a reason not to be. No one ever showed that they loved me, no one showed that they were reliable and no one cared. No one cared. Except grandpa and he's dead."

"Faye, come on, that's not fair-"

"I know I sound like a whiny bitch." I said, my voice think with emotion. "You probably think that I'm dramatic bitch and I hate to be pitied. I just- I'm tired of people looking at me and judging me. Even you."

"I wasn't trying to judge you." he insisted.

"You called me cold and distrusting." I snarled. "And you have no fucking clue why I am screwed up, so save me the bullshit. You don't care about me, my mother doesn't care about me and neither does Quil, so let's just leave it at that."

Embry swallowed hard. "I do care."

I didn't reply, only looked at the ground, hot, angry tears rolling down my cheeks. "How am I supposed to know that? You lied to me and worst of all, you don't understand me."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's not as easy as that." I shook my head vehemently. "I trusted you. I asked you and you laughed it off, said werewolves didn't exist. I thought I was a nutter to start with, but do you have any idea how confused I felt? For someone like me, I don't really need to have people, my family, my friends, lying to me."

"You're being unfair, Faye."

"I'm not, I shouldn't have trusted any of you." I wiped my face. "My cold self was much better because at least then I could pretend to not be hurt, but I don't if I can do that anymore."

"Faye-"

"I don't want to be with you anymore." I said, my voice shaking.

"Faye, don't say that." He whispered.

"I don't even want to talk to you anymore." I continued. "I don't even want to be in the same room as you."

"Faye-" he tried to touch me.

**Be a little mean to him. He needs to understand how you're feeling.**

That familar voice was at the back of my mind, a little less feeble, I could have fought it, ignored it, but I was so angry that I decided to hurt him. I decided to stab him in the heart, metaphorically. That way he wouldn't even want to continue this 'relationship'.

"Ugh, don't touch me." I said with disgust (that I never really felt). "You're not human. I can't believe I touched you, kissed you. I wont be making the same mistake again."

Embry's face fell. He looked geniunely heartbroken.

"I guess Jordan would have been a better boyfriend, huh?" My smile was twisted. "He wouldn't have lied to me. Plus he's a better kisser than you."

"Faye," his voice broke a little and he cleared his throat. "I know you're angry with me, but you don't have to go this far. It's childish and hurtful-"

"Well, I want someone other than me to hurt for once." I jabbed him in the chest with my finger. Embry wrapped his large, warm hand around my finger and pulled me closer. We stood our noses touching, just staring at each stricken expression. He swallowed hard again, nervous and kissed me lightly on the forehead. My anger crumbled away just like that.

**Don't! Don't give in. He'll hurt you again.**

_He won't._

**He WILL! **The voice suddenly yelled. When I heard it again, it was quieter. **He hurt you before and he will again, just like all men.**

"God, Faye." He breathed, his hot breath washing over my face. "Don't ever tell me we're over, I think I might just die if you dump me."

"Well, good for you." I whispered. "I don't care if you get run over by a car. You can die for all I care."

"Really?" He whispered back, taking in the mixed expression that I could guess was on my face judging by my mixed feelings. He glanced at my lips and I sighed, annoyed. I knew that we'd end up kissing and get back together again, but for some reason, I didn't want to move away.

"Yes."

"Sometimes I feel so angry with you." He mumbled, kissing my lips softly.

I just wanted to kiss him, hug him, give in. He was making it so hard to stay angry with him.

"I hate you sometimes." I replied, nipping his bottom lip.

He sighed against my lips and brushed my hair back. "Do you hate me now?"

"Yes." I moved back. Embry suddenly pushed me against the counter, attacking me with his lips. His hands were everywhere, not like usual. They were in my hair, on my chest, on my bottom.

**_Typical man! _**

I pushed him away, annoyed. "You need to back off. I'm not feeling this."

He sighed, but only kissed my palm. "Whatever you say."

**He tries to play with your emotions. He thinks you are but a weak, feeble female.**

"Fuck you." I snarled.

**Don't give in, push him! Hurt him! Remember what Vincenzo said. **That familar voice said. That was the first time I'd heard the voice in such a strong sense. I tried hard to reason with myself, but something was making it difficult to give in.

"Gladly." he wrapped his arm around my waist and started whispering in my ear. "You're so hot when you're mad."

I shivered, but shoved him hard. He didn't move an inch, just looked down at me, his eyes flashing. "Are you seriously trying to flirt with me? Right now, when I feel like bursting into tears? Typical, insenstive bastard."

**_Hurt him! _**The voice was particularly loud then, almost a screeching in my ear. It scared me, but I still listened to it. I yelled obscenties and harsh, cruel words in his face.

"I HATE YOU!" I bellowed. "I want you OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Embry looked taken aback. "But-"

"Leave NOW." I kicked out at him. "Leave."

**HURT HIM!**

"Faye, you are over reacting-"

**Do it! DO IT!**

Do what? I thought. My heart started beating erratically, I had a lot of adrenaline. I had to do something. I had to hurt him. I glanced at the knife on the counter and it crossed my mind for a second.

I grabbed it, not even thinking about the consequences, and threw it in his direction.

He quickly ducked and the knife stuck in the cabinet behind him. He stared at it, frozen. My heart was beating so fast now that I felt like fainting. Embry slowly looked round at me, his face stunned. Neither of us spoke, we only watched each other, frozen in our thoughts.

'You... You tried to kill me?" He whispered.

I bit my lip and said nothing. I had just listened to the voice. Did I particularly want him to die? No, I didn't. Of course not, but I was so hurt that I hadn't thought clearly.

He nodded, his face hard. "Right, then. I guess I understand the extent of your feelings now." He moved to walk past me, and paused right next to me. He looked at the door, but addressed me. "I'll ... er, see you around I guess."

"You will not." I hissed. "I want you out of my life."

He sighed and walked out. I knew that this was the end.


	21. Chapter 21

**I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing all of my chapters. I've almost come to an end now, so I want you to know how much I appreciate you reviewing. Many people just read my stories, but some of my followers, in particular, also reviewed. I'm so grateful because I probably wouldn't update all the time if it wasn't for your reviews of encouragement and so on. So thank you:**

**Thank you to: ThatDayDreamer-x, I Am Switzerland101, suzie1107, OMG no way911, Tamani, Leopardsky, wood-morning. All of you guys made me happy with your reviews, so I'm pretty much writing for you :) thank you**

* * *

I was giggling as I came down to the kitchen the next night. I'd had that horrible nightmare. Or I was having it now. I didn't really want to confuse myself on the past and present tense anyway, I just wanted more alcohol. Lots more.

I searched the cupboards and the fridge before finding what I'd been looking for. Booze was now my best friend in the whole world. I grinned at that.

My mother loved champagne, but I always thought it tasted pretty crap. My grandpa didn't like drinking, well it was bad for him anyway. I suppose good health never helped him for long anyway.

A jolt of pain went through me at that. How could I forget him so quickly? I should be mourning him everyday and every night and his grave. What about his grave? Why hadn't I visited it? Why was I so afraid to visit him?

My breath caught at the wave of emotion that ran through me. My grandfather. The man who loved me, cared for me, protected me. I had forgotten him. I had betrayed him. I had not given him the justice he deserved. I was scum. Scum.

Was I soulless or soulful? I believed I was soulless, heartless. My inability to care for those who loved me was distastrious. Something made me think I had to avenge, I had to make someone pay. It could be me or the pack. Whatever they were up to I had to find out. I don't know why my thoughts were following this trail but I went along with it.

The emotions, the sorrow built up. My breathing became harsh, fast, I was on the verge of tears. My eyes burned, I wanted to sob, sob my heart out, sob until there were no more tears left. I wanted to sob for my father, for Ian, for my grandfather. I even wanted to sob for Quil and my mother.

It was a strange feeling of self-pity. Very odd, very rare feeling. I didn't like it not one bit.

I wanted to release the pain, this feeling of helplessness, sorrow, was too much. Very soon I'd burst, very soon indeed.

Why did I try to kill Embry? What was going on with me? I was so confused my mind was spinning right now. I had to apologise. I had to see him. I chugged down half the bottle of Vodka in one go so I could gain confidence and staggered to the door but fell along the way.

Suddenly he was there, across from me on the kitchen floor. He looked as handsome as ever, with his usual sweet smile. He was so good to me and I was so horrible to him. I sobbed a little more and he touched my hand lightly. His hands were cold and not warm, but as soon as I thought that they grew warm and I felt calm again.

"I've just realised something, Embry." I whispered.

"What?" He mumbled, scooting over to me and putting his arm around me.

"...my life is fucking shit." I struggled to say the words, to say how I was feeling. "I don't know... Some days I feel like, not living."

He didn't say anything, his large hand only covered mine. It was just comforting.

"I keep trying to convince myself that I have ambition, something to live for, but," I looked up at him. "If you've got no one.. I mean even if it's a religion or family... Sorry I don't know what I was saying."

"No, I want to listen." Embry tightened his grip on my hand, but not uncomfortably so. "Please tell me how you feel."

"I... I have thoughts sometimes. Dark thoughts." I gulped. "They make me feel so bad. I didn't mean to try and kill you, I was- I think I'm going crazy."

"You're not." He said. "And, you've got me."

I looked up at him and noticed that he was beginning to fade. Panicking, I reached to touch him but my hand went through him. He didn't exist. He was gone. Did he ever exist?

That crushed me then. Not only was I confused but I was now also alone. I picked up the bottle and poured it out in my hand. I giggled when it dropped on the floor. I licked it off the floor.

"London bridge is burning down, burning down..." I chuckled quietly and sat up again. I kissed the half empty bottle. "I like you. Do you like me?" I made the bottle nod and giggled. "Good."

I got up and staggered upstairs. I paused by my mother's room and knocked on the door. "Mommy." No one came to the door. I knocked again and it was flung open. I was taken by surprise and fell on my behind. I laughed loudly. My mother watched me impatiently.

"What on earth are you doing, Faye Annalise Atera." She hissed.

"Mom, mom - I" I burst into tears. She didn't say anything, didn't even move towards me.

"Are you drunk?" She sounded furious. "You are grounded, young lady."

"Mom, I tried to kill Embry." I sobbed.

There was a shocked silence, in which she didn't move an inch. I slowly stood up and waited for her to speak, but she only watched me with a look of fear.

"Mom-"

"You're crazy." She whispered. "You're insane."

The tears were flowing fast now. "Mom, don't say that. I'm not."

"Go back to bed." She said, her face hard. She walked back to her bedroom and slammed the door in my face.

"Mom." I called through the door. "Mom, please. I need you, mom. I'm scared."

There was no answer. I banged on the door, sobbing and shouting for her to come back out, but she didn't open the door for another five minutes. When she did she looked angrier than I'd ever seen her. She threw an empty suitcase flung in my direction.

"Leave." Was what she said.

"Mom." I whispered, trying to touch her, but she pushed me hard.

"I want you out of my house by tomorrow." She snarled. "I am sick to death of you. You make me ashamed. You make me sick. I have enough to handle, I don't need you making my life harder."

"Mom, I need you, please."

"I don't care." She replied. "I don't want you. I want nothing to do with you anymore."

"But, I'm your daughter."

She sighed, sadly. "Well, sometimes I wish you wasn't." She walked back into her room, this time the door closed quietly. I watched the door, pathetically, for a long time, I don't remember how long, before going back downstairs to the kitchen.

The bottle was finished by another huge gulp. I breathed in deeply for a few moments, trying to ignore the feeling of complete and utter misery. I just wanted to die now. It had been building up long enough.

I smashed the bottle on the floor. The sound bounced off every corner, or at least seemed to. I had no doubt my mother had heard, but she didn't come. I heard some footsteps, but she didn't open the door, only walked around in her room. I don't know if it was her room, but someone was walking around.

I looked at the broken bottle, mesmerised by the shiny broken glass. Picking it up, I sighed in relief. It was all going to be over soon. With one swipe, I cut my wrist. The pain was excruciating, but the physical pain lessened the other pain I'd had.

I lay back and waited for death to arrive. I wondered what it would be like, whether I'd be in more pain. I wondered whether a god existed and if He did whether I would go to hell. I wondered if my dad and my brother and my grandpa were in heaven and if I would ever see them again. Or perhaps I would just become worm food and I think that was what scared me the most. I knew I'd be forgotten by everyone who knew me here, but I was scared of not existing at all. Very scared.

A face appeared in front of me. Vincenzo. The first thing I noticed were his teeth, prolonged as they were, and right in front of my face. He smiled, in regret almost, before leaning down and licking my bloody wrist.

I tried to struggle, but he wouldn't let go. I saw that he was only cleaning away the blood that was pouring out, but he'd stopped himself and sat up. His fists were tightened and his eyes closed. He seemed to be trying to control himself.

"That wasn't meant to happen." He said through gritted teeth. "You were meant to hurt them, not yourself."

"I want to die." I giggled at his annoyed face, feeling my eyes begin to close.

"Well, your wound has closed now." He said. "I thought we could work alongside each other."

"I want to die." I said with more conviction. I sat up and lunged for the bottle. I cut my wrist again, and scooted away from Vincenzo with his weird sense of morals. I could hurt them, but not myself? Well, what did he care?

He flew to the other side of the kitchen and held tightly onto the counter. "Stop that. I can't- control myself."

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know what I'm doing saving you." He replied. "I've probably put myself in danger."

"Just leave." I said. He did, albeit reluctantly. He disappeared into thin air. I guess he was also false.

Moments later, I could here a set of footsteps running. Quil burst into the room, searching with his eyes. His eyes fell on me and he gasped, loudly. He fell to the ground next to me. I could hear people yelling from the front door or was it the back door and wondered what the commotion was about.

"You smell like a leech." He whispered.

I giggled some more.

His hands covered the wound for as long as he could, he didn't even look at it. I don't think he could.

"Embry, Paul!" He yelled in the direction of the window, which faced the forest. "Get here, now! Leave that leech bastard! We have more pressing matters."

They were here within seconds. Embry sat on my other side, clutching my face. I smiled at him, he was so hot.

So I told him. "You're hot."

His ears turned red, but apart from that it seemed he didn't hear a word I'd said. He looked desperately at Quil. "How long ago did she get bitten?"

"I don't know." Quil moaned. He sounded on the verge of tears. "Shit."

"Fuck." Embry whispered. He was distressed. "She's gonna turn."

"Wait." Quil stares closely at my hand. "That's a cut, note a bite." He looks at the broken glass. He now does cry. Why is crying at the beautiful bottle? I ask him this.

Giggle.

Embry rips his shirt off, and tightens it around my wound. He looks hot without his top. I tell him.

"You look hot without your shirt." I reach up and stroke his chest, lightly. He shivers, his eyes darken. I can feel a rumbling feeling in his chest under my hand. I giggle, but I just feel giggly today. Embry leans down, almost hovers over my lips...

A throat clears. Quil.

Embry notices Quil's annoyed expression, and looks embarrassed. "Sorry. I- I know it's not appropriate now- it's just that you know, she..." He scratches the back of his neck, awkwardly. "I'll shut up."

"Yes, that would be nice." Quil answers.

A scream. I look up. Or looked up. I don't know which tense this is. Maybe it's now or before or later. I giggle. Everyone looks at me.

My mother is staring at me. I laugh. She cries. I cry. Emby and Quil cry. Paul slams his head on the counter. My head swims. I lose consciousness. I die. I think.


	22. Chapter 22

_**True love stories never have endings.**_

~ Richard Bach

* * *

Chapter 21 - Endings are just the beginnings

* * *

I woke up to the sound of music. That sounds cheesy, but it's true. A guitar. I listened and let myself drift away with the meloudious tune. Maybe I was in heaven. I imagined the lush green grass, the flowing streams, the birds singing, the clear blue sky... Well, I assumed that was what heaven would look like.

My grandfather would be there, so would my brother and I wouldn't mind my dad being there too much either. But Embry wouldn't be there...

I tried to move my fingers, but they felt stiff. My hand wouldn't lift. I was confused by that. I thougt I would be perfectly healthy in heaven. I opened my eyes then.

Not heaven. No, my tiny room. I'm back to my old crappy life. I sighed and the beautiful music stopped.

"Faye." It was Embry, he'd been playing the whole time. I didn't say anything only looked at him. He looked distressed for some reason. "Thank god, you're alright."

"Play me that song." I croaked.

He glanced down at the guitar and his fingers hesitated on the chords. He started to play a different tune.

He played around with the guitar for a moment, before starting. It sounded both soulful and mournful. The chords tugged at my heart and made me catch my breath. It seemed to be a cry for help, a prayer. Something that I had myself felt. A tear rolled down my face before I could help it.

I watched, mesmerised, as his fingers easily manouvered the strings. It looked effortless, an untrained eye like myself would not appreciate it. But I could see the emotion in his face, the true connection and attachment he had to the piece.

When he stopped, he looked up at me, breathing heavily. As his eyes focused on me, he noticed the tears on my face, and looked alarmed.

"It was beautiful." I whispered.

Embry smiled, sweetly, and reached out to brush the tear away. "No, you are."

I cringed away. "That's incredibly cheesy, but thanks all the same."

"Ah, you know me; king of cheese." he grimaced as soon as he said that. "Ugh, yeah, I really am. That was just crap."

I chuckled, and leaned down on the bed, facing him. He smiled down at me, while we remained in comfortable silence. His fingers brushed the hair out of my face and I sighed. How could I have wanted to let this go? He was really what I'd been waiting for.

"There's this guy," I started, conversationally, leaning into his touch. He made a non-committal sound, showing I had his full attention. "He's kind, he's smart. I think he's everything that I'm not and I needed that. I'm glad he hasn't given up on me because god knows he has every right to."

"Who's 'he'?" Embry asked, in attempt to sound casual.

"You're clueless." I shook my head in despair. "But, um, I never told you just how much-"

His face was quite cheerful for someone who almost got murdered by his potiential grlfriend, then found said potiential girlfriend almost dead on the floor. But, I had been incredibly cruel to him for years, even before this past year. Whenever Quil and Jacob teased me, he was always the first to defend me. He'd always bought me presents, Christmas, birthdays, you name it, and I always threw it back in his face, showing him exactly how much he sickened me.

"I'm sorry for everything." I whispered.

"I don't want you to apologise ... I..." He sighed, rubbing his face and I noticed now just how worried and stressed he'd been throughout the whole 'thing' between us. Were we 'together' now or not? "You said I didn't understand you and you were right. I didn't."

"You don't-"

"No, I do." He cut through. "I should have told you I was a werewolf, but I didn't want you to have to worry about vampires, I wanted you to live a normal life. And, I definately didn't want you to see what - a ... monster I am."

I smiled, wryly. "If anyone a monster, it's me. Embry, I appreciate that. I appreciate that you care about me at all, especially when no one else did."

He kissed my forehead lightly and tightened the blanket around me. I threaded my hand through his and squeezed his hand. I sense of happiness rushed over me as I noticed the look in his eyes. He really did care about me.

"I have something to tell you." I paused, breathing in deeply. "I ... I was working against you all with a man. That man, the one who - I don't know if you know him. Embry, I'm not crazy."

"I know, I know." He reassured, squeezing my hand.

"He told me you were evil, and I don't know why I even believed him to start with-"

"It's okay, he told us everything." Embry kissed my cheek, comfortingly. "Just relax. Everyone knows now, they understand."

"They know I'm not crazy?" I started to smile in relief. "Thank god. I'm tired of that brush everyone painted me with: 'oh forget that girl, she's just crazy, a lunactic."

"My lunactic girl." Embry's lips turned at the corners and he pecked me on the lips. He groaned and sat back. "I made a vow not to kiss you unless you wanted it, sorry."

"No, it's alright." I smirked. "It's definately alright. You sexy wolf, you."

He laughed. "And you sexy human girl."

"Do you really think so?" I sat up, putting my head to the side, teasing him. "Is it my sneer? Is it my bitchness? Or my big breasts?"

He glanced at my boobs, and blushed. "Erm... Well, they are ... I just meant..."

"I'm sorry." I laughed. "I'm not really the slut I make out to be. I've only kissed one other guy apart from you."

"I know." He suddenly glared at the floor.

"You're the better kisser, don't worry." I assured him. He puffed up his chest in mock-pride.

"I wrote a song for you." He said, suddenly remembering it seemed. "I kind of made it up an hour ago, so it'll probably be crap'

"Go on."

Girl with brown eyes and curly hair

You the one without a care

I saw you once and fell right down

Down into the cold drain of life"

"Drain of life?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in amusement. He ignored m ad continued:

"One day, I dream you'll be my wife

You laugh, you point, you mock

I can't help but think it's just talk

Don't worry Quil's just a tool

Forget your mom's complete bull

Get ready for some loving

You really do effortless pulling

Sam's a sissy, Paul's a bitch

Oh, my dear sister's a witch

Seth's too calm and too funny,

deep down Jake's just a bunny

Jared is too loved up to be too stupid

And, well I've just gone loopy,

Because you didn't

Let yourself go and dance with me

So, when someone annoys you

Call up your slave"

"My slave?"

He nodded. "Yes, me. Where was I? Oh.

He'll be there an a jiffy

Just don't be too wiffy

Cos he's a werewolf

His sense of smell is er... tough

So you know he'll pass out, if you forget to shower"

I was laughing hard by the end of the song. "Oh, I love you Embry."

Embry's eyes widened and I only just realised what I'd said.

He tried to hide a grin from spreading on his face and looked at me in earnest. "I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you go out with me?"

"Holy shit." I breathed. "Well, yeah. That'd be pretty cool, I think."

"Great!" Embry grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. The kiss made my toes curl. In a good way. "I love you."

"Ooh, well I like you." I replied, smoothing his hair down. "Much more than my drink. Which is saying a lot."

Embry chuckled and kissed my nose. "I'm honoured."

"Hey, let's make out." I said, defeating my 'I'm not a slut' arguement from before. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're so hot and I haven't had a civil conversation with you in ages, in fact I haven't seen you in ages and you're not dating Paige anymore and dammit it, I don't care!"

"Well," his shy smile turned a little devillish. "I don't know if I can hold back after that little display of passion. But, sadly, I'm gonna have to wait until we're properly alone."

"Are you serious?" I rolled my eyes, and looked pointedly around my tiny room. "I don't see anyone else in here, but me and you-"

A knock sounded on the door. It opened without my answering them. The person stood behind made me turn pale. Jordan. Glaring at us.

"Faye, your mom said you guys can't make out."

"That's fucking childish, Uley." Embry sighed, but stood up, to which I protested. He hid his pleased smile. "I'll see you tommorow, ok? Erm... Have a nice day."

"How did she even know?" I asked Jordan.

He tapped his nose. "A little birdie told her."

"You dick!" I cried, but felt pleased he wss even talking to me. "What are you doing here, my friend?"

He shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "Just making sure you're alright."

I suddenly felt guilt eating at me. I hated what I'd dragged him through. I really hoped he no longer felt any feelings towards me.

'Under different circumstances, I might have fallen for you, Jordan." I said, softly. "But, Embry..."

"I understand." He shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry for demanding you love me. It was unfair and childish. Besides, I hated not being around you. I'd rather be your friend and be around you than not at all."

I sighed, sadly. "This is shitty, huh?"

He smiled, wryly. "Yeah."

"Faye-" a girl's voice called through the door, before knocking.

Jordan opened the door. Whoever had been behind the door made him stand still in his tracks. Paige manouvered around him a little before stepping into the room. Jordan watched her with his jaws open. That look seemed awfully familar.

"Paige, hi." I said, quickly. "That's Jordan Uley. He's a sweet guy, don't you think?"

Paige glanced at him and brightened. "Well, I don't know him, but I'm sure he is. Hello," she turned the flirtation mode on and Jordan looked like he was going to faint. "Jordan, that your name."

"Y-yes."

"Ok, Jordan," she started, smile still on her face. "I would like to speak to my co-worker in private, would you mind stepping out for a moment, please?" She guided him to the door and lightly pushed him out before closing the door behind him.

She spun around and her bright smile vanished. She looked tired. Very tired and worried.

"I know you hate me and probably want me hanged." I said to her as she sank to the floor. She didn't say anything. "And I know you're probably thinking up ways to have me killed. But you know what happened was just shitty and honestly, really unfortunate."

"Not really." She sighed. "I'm annoyed with Embry more than anything."

"If I could, I would kick him back to his mother's womb, except," I sighed, deeply. "He's kinda growing on me."

"I don't even know why I'm complaining. He was a crappy boyfriend anyway."

"Great, that's the attitude."

She chuckled and brushed her hair from her face.

"So, um..." I started, casually. "If I was to date Embry, I mean, hypothetically, would you be alright with that?"

She laughed out loud now. "Faye, seriously, I don't think I care at all anymore. Date him, have fun."

"I don't really want to, I was just wondering." I lied, studying my nails. "Is he- what's he like?"

"You should know." She looked at me, pointedly. "You spent more time with him than me."

"I'm really sorry," I said. "You should consider that a lot because I don't usually apologise or feel bad or even sympathise with anyone."

Paige sighed. "You know, Paige, I just wanted a guy who cared about me enough to overlook the whole 'blonde bimbo' thing."

"Well, it's stupid to judge you for that." I said. "Yes, you're blonde, but a bimbo? Please. You smart and driven and positive. If I had a friend, I think you'd be a great one. You don't need a guy who wants you for your body, you need a guy who wants you for your mind, your morals, your characteristics. You're a great person and Embry is stupid to let you go for me, of all people."

She blinked quickly, as if trying to hold the tears in. "Thanks." Her voice broke slightly. "I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

"Um, Faye," Paige started. "If you want any... fashion advice, I'm here."

"You know, I think that'd be great."

* * *

I know that you're probably wondering about my mother and whether I'd forgiven her. Well, she did apologise, and that was shocking enough. It showed me how much things had changed.

"I'm really sorry about everything." She whispered, pulling me close.

I bit my lip in confusion. Should I forgive her or not? She thought that I could easily forget everything just because she now realised how miserable I'd been. Why hadn't she helped me before?

"Faye, I've been a terrible mother."

Yes, you have been.

"I'm very sorry about everything I said to you, did to you." She sighed. "In my misery and distress I hurt you."

"You said you wished I wasn't your daughter." I looked accusingly at her. "No matter what you do or say you can't take that back."

Embry appeared behind me, his hand touching waist, lightly. I relaxed at his touch and turned away from my mother.

"Let's go." Embry muttered in my ear. His hot breath washed over my ears and neck.

I let him pull me away to his car. My heels clicked on the floor after him. I was going on my very first official date with Embry Call. And it was great. He dressed up in a shirt and jeans, while I'd worn a black semi-formal dress.

Back in the car, my stomach was churning. Not so much because of the date, but my mother. I continued to remain worried about her even though I really tried to forget that. My mother didn't love me as much as I did. I knew that. But, she was still my mother.

And, I knew that something horrible would happen if I went off without forgiving her.

"Stop the car." I told Embry, taking my heels off.

Embry looked puzzled. "Er... why?"

"Please."

That seemed enough for him to turn the engine off and I slipped out of the car, without my heels and rushed towards the house.

She'd had a knife in her hand. Oh, my, goodness. Perhaps I'd inherited this from her. The inability to hack difficulties in life. I grabbed the knife without hesitation and threw it on the counter. My mother burst into tears and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Mom, I ... I forgive you." I said, kneeling beside her. "I know you don't really love me-"

"I do." She sobbed. "I'm just a mess, but I do. I do."

"And, I love you, mom." I put my hand on her shoulder, hesitantly. I wasn't used to hugging her or showing affection to her. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. I want you to be happy."

She quietened, now.

I echoed grandpa's words. "Be happy for me."

I left her on the floor and returned to Embry, who looked anxious. I smiled, reassuringly and told him to drive on. He did so, but his eyes kept flicking to me in worry.

"I'm fine, Embry." And it was true. A huge weight had lifted off me now. My mother and I could now live in harmony. Perhaps things would get better.

I laughed when Embry pulled up at my very favourite coffee shop. I shoved him a little and he grinned. "How did you know?"

He gave me a sly smile. "A little birdie told me."

"What's with that phrase?" I held my hands up in the air. "So, well done, anyway, Embry. I actually like this place."

"So do I." He replied. "I like all the cakes. Man, it's a shame I don't have enough money to have each cake."

"Don't worry, I have connections." I flicked him on his forehead and hurried out of the car before he got me back.

"I'm not going to hit you, because I'm not childish, unlike some people." He smiled though. He held the door out for me. "My Lunatic." I curtseyed and entered the shop. The shop was completely empty. Bare.

Embry had his hand on my ass when I stopped walking. I glared back at him.

"Hand off my ass."

He grinned, cheekily and just squeezed my ass.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" I pushed him, hard.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He held his hands up.

"There's no one here." I commented, ignoring his apology. "What are we meant to do?"

Embry put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on my cheek. He whispered in my ear. "I have a few things in mind."

"Oh, really." I raised my eyebrows. "You're acting very bold tonight."

"It's just, you wanted us to be alone, right." Embry didn't wait for an answer. "Well, I talked to Katherine about my little problem (you) and she offered me the place for the night. I wanted to impress you, so that you would, you know..."

"Well, I don't see how-"

He kissed me, briefly. "Don't worry, I was just kidding. But, I'm baking tonight."

"Huh?" I laughed in his face, while he looked affronted. "You bake? You, Mr 'I'm-so-tough-I-killed-a-vamp'?"

Yes, they had killed that slimy, piece of shit and I didn't even feel the slightest bit of remorse.

"Alright." Embry looked motivated. "You take a seat, my beautiful lunatic and I will show just what I can do."

"Right." I said, dryly, but took a seat.

Surprisingly enough, he actually could bake. Extremely well. He placed the plate in front of me and at first I stared at it in hesitation. It didn't look appetising at all. I grimaced, but took a bite. My eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Wow."

Embry looked pleased. "It's good, huh?"

I nodded, in amazement. "Almost as good as me. Wow." I teased. "Where did you learn?"

Embry smiled, sheepishly. "Seth told me you liked baking, so he ... er taught me."

I was touched. He actually learnt to bake? For me? Wow. This was something new for me. I felt a surge of affection for him. He'd made so much effort and I'd been so horrible to him-

"I lo-" I started, Embry's face brightened but then dimmed. That made me feel guilty. "Embry, I ... I think you're great."

He sighed, but shrugged, and smiled. "Thanks. You're-"

"Nah, forget it." I brushed it off. "You've complimented me enough, I hardly need a inflated ego to go with my bitchy attitude."

"God, I'm sorry about calling you a -"

"No, it's ok." I shook my head. "That's all in the past. We should look to the future. If we have a future..."

"Of course we do, you're my imprint." He made a 'duh' sound and tucked into his slice of the cake.

This simple date easily became the best night of my life.

"Did you know that all polar bears are left-handed?"

Embry shook his head. "Not really."

"A rat can last longer without water than a camel." I grinned at him. "That's so weird. Rats are tiny compared to camels."

Embry chuckled. He was just listening quietly to me. He seemed to be listening closely. I loved that Embry was so interested in what I had to say.

"Fish communicate with each other by rasping their teeth to make sounds in their throat, or by using their swim bladder to create sounds."

"Oh, huh." Embry grimaced. "That's pretty gross."

"I know right." I chuckled and leaned back in my seat.

"Faye, I just wanted to-

"And bats-"

"Faye, can I just quickly say something before I lose my confidence?" Embry said, timidly.

I closed my mouth. "Er, yeah, yeah. Go ahead."

"So, er, will you be my date to Sam and Emily's wedding?" Embry asked. He shut the engine off and turned to face me fully. I slid along the seat to him (because it was all one seat, since it was a truck) and gave him a sardonic look.

"No, I won't go out with you even if you're me boyfriend." I said, dryly. "I'll go with Brady."

"Brady, is a perv." Embry shook his head.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go with you." I pecked his cheek and began to slide away again, when Embry grabbed my arm and pretty much pulled me into his lap. I smiled as his fingers made circles on my upper arms. "So, we find ourselves in this predicament again, huh?"

"We sure do." Embry said, softly, his eyes holding mine. His hand stroked my arms, up and down, wherever he touched slowly heated up. I looked at my arms growing red in the heat and grimaced.

"I don't usually go this red." I huffed, slightly. "I hope my face isn't as red as my arms."

"Not as red, but pretty red." Embry laughed quietly. His lips touched the palm of my hand. "My lunatic girl."

"I'm not a lunatic." I grumbled.

"That's the funny part." He kissed my lips then, and the heat rushed all over my body. I leaned back, breathing out. Embry hands were on my waist, he pulled me closer and I stroked his lips, lightly. His eyes darkened with lust.

"I was crazy for a while." I whispered, my fingers on his jaw. My hands went to his chest and I unbuttoned his shirt just a few buttons. The skin was golden, smooth, hard. I smirked at him, ran my fingers across his chest. His eyes closed, and he sighed. I slipped his shirt off and my lips brushed against his ears and his neck and then to his lips again. Things were getting pretty heated. He unzipped my dress and I let it come off my shoulders. When his hands moved to remove my bra, I froze.

He looked at me with concern. "We don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Yeah I-I don't want to." I zipped my dress back up, and smiled, brightly at him. "Thanks for tonight, it was great."

"Yeah." He said, breathlessly. "It was. Er... Faye?"

"Hmm?"

"You're kind of sat on my ..." His eyes lowered and my eyes widened. I opened the door on his side since it was closer and got up off him. "Bye, Faye."

"See ya." I pecked his lips and rushed to my house.

* * *

"Let me have a dance, Faye." Brady whined. "I'm all on my owney. Mr lonely..."

"The only guy I'm going to dance with is Embry." I snapped, stalking past him.

"But, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Not my problem."

"Please."

"No."

"Look, Mia refuses to make out with me." Brady continued. "I want to make her jealous since I know she hates you."

"Gee, that really makes me want to dance with you."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Ah, jeez- fine!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the rest of the dancing manics. Seth and Mia were rocking out, while Kim and Jared did an elegant, salsa, and Emily and Sam just held each other, while gazing into each other's eyes. The music did not match either of their dances and they didn't care. It just made it an eyesore for me.

Brady's hands snaked around my waist and I grimaced, but didn't say anything. It was only when his hand started creeping to my ass, that I slapped him.

I stormed back to my seat and stayed there huffing for the rest of the night. I was very irritated with Embry for leaving me on my own with these nutters. He said he'd go to the bathroom for a second, not half an hour.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey, Jordan." I brightened, immediately. "Where's Paige?"

"Well, she's - er-" he looked embarrassed. His face was red, and he looked quite flushed. Now that I came to think of it, his lips looked swollen and he had lipstick on his neck and on the collar of his shirt.

"She's right here." Paige sat on his lap, and kissed him, deeply. Jordan looked quite stunned when she moved away. "Hey, Faye. How are doing?"

"Well, right now, I feel like I might be sick."

"Oh, sorry about that." She looked fondly at Jordan. "I just can't resist him. Where's Embry, anyway?"

I shrugged. "He's ditched me."

"Actually, I was going to tell you," Jordan started and I turned towards him. "He's waiting outside for you."

A bike. A motorbike was waiting outside for me when I'd arrived. It was black and quite awesome looking, if I'm honest. I didn't know much about bikes, but I knew this bike was pretty slick. It looked new.

"It was an old bike, actually." A voice said from behind me. Hands pulled me close and wrapped around waist.

I glanced at Embry and showed him my impressed face. "It looks as good as new. Did you-"

"Yes, I did."

"You fix bikes?"

"Among other things."

"Wow." Was my answer.

"Do you want to take it for a spin?" He asked, holding out an extra helmet. "Get away from this all."

"Yes, please." I answered, taking the helmet. "I thought you'd never ask."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi All! XD**

**I've got a few other stories, one about how Kim got together with Jared (Faye's in this, too) and a parody, which is kind of a game-show where readers dare Harry Potter and Twilight characters to do some crazy dares.**

**Here's a preview:**

This Kim's story, called 'I Lack Confidence':

_"The door opened at the moment, while I tried not to drool at the mere thought of Jared. Speak of the devil. Or angel. Giggle._

_But then the realisation hit me._

_Shit. I couldn't talk to him._

_Jared was talking urgently to Paul about something. I could tell he was annoyed by the familiar furrow in his eyebrows. He hadn't yet noticed me but Paul had. Paul had a sinister smile on his face as if he could feel the tension and anxiety that I felt. Oh, god, he was going to get Jared attention and I really didn't want to see him or talk to him after I'd run off like an idiot._

_Miserably, I watched as Paul said something and Jared had started to turn..._

_I ducked under the table, without thinking. I sat there for a moment wondering what spark of stupidity caused me to do so. He would see me, there was no doubt about that._

_But, alas, I did suffer from acute denial. I looked hopefully at the shelves and aimed to get there before he could see me. So, idiot that I was, I decided to crawl from under my table to the next in super fast time. I winced and hissed at the friction between my poor hands and knees. I didn't check to see if Jared noticed me, but I wasn't taking any chances._

_I crawled again to the next table and the next, until I almost reached the book shelves. Just one more inch-_

_"Kim?"_

_Oh, shoot. I've been rumbled._

_I froze in my half-crawl and did not move or talk or even breathe. If I could just stay still maybe they won't notice."_

* * *

**And this is the game show, which stars both Harry Potter and Twilight characters: **

_Faye: Now, for round 2, we've decided to spice it up a little. Some of our viewers have sent messages in and I thank you profusely. We will get started with the first one... Ooh. Malfoy, you'll be pleased to know that you already have a fan. Anastasia Malfoy- oh! She's married to you, how sweet. Anyway, she writes that she loves you very much._

_[Draco smooth his hair back and smirks. Faye almost swoons, so immediately begins to be hard on him. She doesn't want everyone to know her weakness. She will be as cruel to him as everyone else.]_

_Draco: Well, I can hardly blame her._

_Faye (smirks back): She wishes me to ask you some very embarrassing questions._

_[Draco's smirk drops and he suddenly looks nervous]_

_Faye (smiles sweetly at the camera): Sorry about that Anastasia, but Malfoy is now going to the subject of scrutiny, embarrassment and maybe even heartbreak!_

_[The audience gasps, but Ron and Harry cheer]_

_Faye: I have thought these questions up myself. You must answer honestly and you must not ignore the objective of the question. Now, first few questions. Have you ever imagined Hermione naked? Do you find Hermione attractive? Would you get with her despite her being a muggle-born if she ever glanced your way?_

_[Draco's face is bright red, his eyes are blinking fast. Hermione looks disgusted, and stares at him, seemingly willing him to answer 'no' to each question. Ron throws his shoe in Faye's direction, much like what that cool reporter did to President Bush. Embry catches it easily and snarls at Ron, running in his direction. Ron runs away out of the studio. Everyone hears the sound of fists cracking bones and groans in sympathy]_

_Faye: Well? We're waiting, Malfoy._

_Draco: I'm not answering that!_

_Faye: Is that because you've got something to hide?_

_Draco (objecting): No! I would never-_

_Faye: Jane?_

_[Jane stands up at the sound of her name, she has a twisted smile on her face, staring longingly at Draco. She can't wait to torture him and then maybe suck his blood. Yummy! He looks delicious!]_

_Faye: This girl here, Draco, is a ruthless torture machine. She may look like a harmless girl on the outside, but trust me, you don't want to get on the wrong side of her. Now, what will it be?_

_Draco (fearfully): I ... I may have imagined her naked once..."_

* * *

**And, there you have it! So, please check those out and thank you so much for your reviews, follows, favs ect. You guys are the best :)**


End file.
